Blind As Love
by Riayu
Summary: Two years ago Naruto got into a terrible accident and lost his eyesight. He moved away, living in an apartment for years. But his demons are more restless than ever and he's forced to return. Sasunaru
1. Demons

"You'll be fine, Naruto, it will probably come back," the sweet, familiar voice said through the thick mist of his sleep

"You'll be fine, Naruto, it will probably come back," the sweet, familiar voice said through the thick mist of his sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to remember what the woman looked like, but of course, he couldn't see her. There were other voices in the background, his parents, friends, other family. He could remember their faces, but he wanted most to see the woman whom he always dreamed of. He knew she sounded like a girl with red hair, pale skin, freckles, between 5' and 5'2", with a small gap between her front teeth, but he couldn't be sure if that's what she _looked _like. Finally he rolled onto his back, sat up, and stumbled through the dark to his bathroom. He was so used to the darkness that he didn't even have to feel for the toilet as he pulled down his pajama pants and relieved himself, listening to the loud sound of his urine meeting the water. He flushed, put the seat and lid down out of habit, then turned on the faucet and washed his hands. Again, out of reflex, he looked up at the mirror, but, as always, he couldn't see himself. He sighed and turned to dry his hands on one of the towels.

He was dressing when he heard someone knocking on the door. He pulled up his sweatpants and dashed for the door. His hand found the cold doorknob, turning it deftly to let in the clean scent of his neighbor.

"Good morning, Miss Hinata, how are you?" he asked, placing his usual smile on his face.

"G-good, Naruto. How are you?" she stammered as usual. Naruto had to suppress his laughter.

"I'm good, Miss Hinata. What can I do for you today?" he asked politely. He was never sure why he was so polite to her, probably because for years at school he had been painfully mean to her.

"The mail came, I wasn't sure if you would have noticed or not, so I thought I'd give it to you. We have a new mail lady and she doesn't know yet," she added, he could hear the smile in her voice and felt his lips bend painfully in response. He held out a hand and let her put the envelopes in it before thanking her. He was about to close the door when she said something else that caught his attention.

"Naruto, your shirt is on backwards." She was giggling and he felt a hint of heat flush his face as he felt the tag scratch at his chest. Strange that he hadn't noticed before.

"Thank you, Miss Hinata." He thought for a moment, Hinata was nearly at her door, it wasn't too late. "Miss Hinata, would you like to go to lunch later on?" he asked, listening to the scratching of her shoes as she made a roundabout.

"A-are you su-sure I wouldn't b-be imposing?" she asked.

"'Course not. So long as you don't mind ramen," he could almost hear her shaking her head, but she caught herself.

"NO!" she practically yelled. "I don't mind at all," she said, readjusting her voice.

"Good, I'll see you at one, then?" she said yes and he closed the door. He put the envelopes on the kitchen counter, readjusted his shirt, then sat on a couch, putting his head in his hands, wiping the palms over his eyes as he thought. The voices were getting more insistent. They echoed inside his head now, even when he was awake he could hear their feeble cries. The little girl, the boy, his friends, parents, his godmother and godfather, all of them speaking at the same time, creating a deafening din inside his head. With an exasperated cry, he pulled his hair then stood and began to pace.

"Good morning, Naruto," a sweet voice said, the sound of a door closing come to his ears. It was strange that he hadn't heard it open or noticed the sounds of her footfalls; he really was getting too caught up in his thoughts. If she noticed his helpless feelings, she didn't let on.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, pulling the refrigerator opened and pulling out something.

"I'm not to sure, Sakura-Chan," he said, walking into the kitchen and washing his hands. "How about you?"

"I'm not here to talk about myself," she reminded him. He could smell the warm pancakes she was making, his mouth watering. "What's got you confused today?" she asked, flipping a pancake without looking at it.

"The usual things, mom and dad are telling me to go back home, the little boy and girl are calling me monsters, and…" he trailed off, not able to finish.

"He's still writing those letters that he'll never send to you because you didn't tell him where you are?" she asked, setting a plate down on the counter, the smell of the pancakes shifting as she did. He sat down and waited politely for her to do the same.

"I've told you time and again, Naruto," she said tersely, putting a glass of orange juice by his left hand and silverware by his right before getting her own food. "You don't have to wait for me. This is your house; you should eat when you want to."

"But I can't cook for myself; I need you to do it. The least I can do is wait for you to eat with me." It was the same tired argument they always had, but he never really got tired of it. "And I insist on hearing how your day was after you left yesterday afternoon, you came by late last night." He heard the nervous giggle and smiled as he drizzled syrup over his pancakes and cut out a triangular slice.

"I went out for the afternoon and met a cute guy," she said, her silverware clanking as she fumbled with it nervously. "He asked me out today, I told him I'd give him a call. I'll have to cut my date short though, I need to make you lunch."

"No, I'm going to go out for lunch with Hinata for lunch today, so you won't need to come back until dinner time. I'll make sure to eat enough so I won't be too hungry if you come in late." He smiled and patted her hand reassuringly. "You don't have to baby me so much, I'm growing up."

"You sure don't act like it," she replied coolly, taking another bite of her pancake. He just laughed, then went back to eating. He had consumed most of his second pancake when she spoke again.

"You know, you left the lights off again," it was a conversational tone, but it was laced with just the lightest of stinging tones. He winced; she was upset that he had forgotten.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura," he said, bowing his head. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"It's okay," he voice was lighter now, having seen that he truly was sorry. "Maybe you should go back?" she suggested, picking up her plate and glass and putting them in the sink, beginning to wash them. It wasn't very often that she finished before Naruto; there must have been something big on his mind.

"I think that would be the worst thing I could do," he said, finishing off his pancakes then putting his dishes into the sink. "I think I just need to…think." When she was done she left, turning the lights back off as she went. She knew Naruto liked it in the dark, the curtains were always drawn and he only turned the lights on for her sake. Half the neighborhood had thought the owner of the apartment was dead until she had coaxed him into coming out for a walk. He'd been living there, alone, for almost two years. His skin had lost its tan glow, shifting to a milky color. Maybe going out with Hinata would do him some good.

Their lunch was quiet, Naruto talked briefly of his parents and Hinata told him of her cousin, who she used to argue with largely but was finally beginning to get along with. When they were done Hinata drove back to the apartment complex, saying goodbye to him at the door.

He was alone again, let to listen to the voices in his head. Sighing loudly, he sat at hit typewriter and began to type without really thinking. He listened closely to the _click-clack _of the keys, trying to decipher what exactly he was writing. There was the sound of a door opening, the distinct _click _of a light-switch being flipped, and the quiet buzz of the electric current surfing through the bulbs.

"Hello, Sakura," he said when he felt her body heat behind him, the distinct smell of axe on her.

"Naruto, you know you're typing the same sentence over and over again right?" she sounded concerned.

"Yeah, but I couldn't quite tell what I was writing." He smiled.

"'Go back home.' Over and over again. Naruto, you can't leave!" Her voice was on the edge of hysteria.

"I'm beginning to think that's the only thing I _can _do," he laughed humorlessly. "Mom and dad want me to go back," he added, almost as if he were curious.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your parents–"

"Don't say it," he whispered, finally taking his hands from the keys. "I don't need you to tell me." His voice came out a little harsher than he had intended, but he didn't feel like apologizing. So he just sat there, his eyes angled downward. Finally Sakura broke the silence.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, Naruto?" He could tell she was struggling to sound normal.

"I'm not hungry," he said, standing and going into the living-room, her footsteps following him. "Why don't you call your friend and ask him out to dinner. I'll be fine until morning," he assured her, pasting on that same plastic smile that he always put on.

"Naruto I–"

"It's okay, Sakura, just go." She stood there for a moment, then turned and left, turning the lights off as she went. Naruto waited until he heard the engine of her car, then he went to his door, opened it, and knocked on Hinata's door.

"Come in!" she called, her voice slightly muffled. Naruto opened the door gingerly, peeking his head in.

"Hinata? It's Naruto," there was a clattering sound as a tin tray was dropped and the sound of feet as Hinata came running over.

"What's up, Naruto?" she asked, opening the door and leading him to the living-room.

"I need your help. I want to go back home," he said, looking away from her. "I need a ride, and someone to help me navigate the city. Do you think you would be up for it?"

"But doesn't Sakura usually take care of you?" Hinata asked, a little confused.

"We got into a fight. I don't think she wants me to leave." He was beginning to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, a sign that he felt completely vulnerable.

"I don't mind at all, Naruto. When do you want to leave?" she asked, touching the back of his hand to stop its jerky movements. I looked at her, smiling at her in relief. Hinata's breath whooshed out at the sight of the smile. It was the first real one she had ever seen on him. It touched his eyes, barely, but it did.

"I'd like to leave tomorrow morning." He said, running his hand through his long hair, swiping his bangs out of his face.

"Okay, I'll start packing tonight. Do you need any help?" she asked, standing up and holding out a hand to help him up.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, taking her hand and standing.

"How long are you planning on staying?" she asked, leading him into the kitchen. While they were talking she had noticed that his stomach was whining. It had been almost five hours since they had eaten, usually Sakura would have come by and cooked for him. But the fight must have prevented that. She guided Naruto to a seat, pushed him down into it, then bustled around the kitchen. When she returned she put a plate in front of him.

"Eat," she said, her voice so stern that Naruto wondered if maybe Hinata had left and someone else was giving him food. But it smelled too good to not eat, so he dug in. When he was done Hinata escorted him to the door.

"I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning, then?" He said, turning back to face her.

"Yeah, I'll come by to make sure you're awake."

"And Hinata?" she had been closing the door but opened it immediately when he said her name.

"Yes?" She nearly staggered back when he threw his arms around her, hugging her closely.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear before pulling away and walking to his door. He slept fitfully that night, the same nightmare surfing through his psyche as he tossed and turned. He was relieved when his alarm clock announced it was time to awake. He got out of bed, used the toilet, climbed into the shower to rub his skin vigorously, then dried himself and dressed in the dark. He was careful not to put anything on backwards or inside out. He was putting on his shoes when someone knocked on the door.

"One minute!" he called, tying his laces swiftly then feeling around for his suitcase. When he located it he ran to the door, pulling the room key from his jackets pocket as he struggled into it.

"I'll take your bag, if you want," Hinata offered, watching him lock the door.

"I couldn't let you do that, Hinata," he said, locking the deadbolt before taking his suitcase and following her to the elevator. On the way to the door he stopped at the desk and talked to the woman who ran the apartment.

"I'll pay when we get back, okay?" Naruto said when he was done explaining the situation.

"Sure, sure. Don't spend all your money on ramen, Naruto," the woman warned, patting his head fondly. By the time Naruto was outside Hinata had already secured a taxi and was waiting for him patiently. She put his suitcase in the trunk then helped him buckle his seatbelt.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked, looking at them via the rearview mirror.

"The train station," Hinata said, rummaging in her pocket for her wallet.

"I got it, Hinata," Naruto said, putting a hand over hers as he pulled out his own wallet. When the taxi came to a stop he pulled out the money and handed it to the cabbie, waiting for the change. When he got his change back he got out of the car, helping Hinata with the luggage. He waited for her to get the tickets then followed her to the platform. It was only a short wait until the train arrived and they were on board. The minute Naruto's butt hit the seat he was asleep, not waking until the lunch cart came around.

"What do you want to do first?" Hinata asked while they were eating. Naruto thought for a few moments, trying to decide what exactly he wanted to do the minute he got home.

"After we unpack and settle in and everything? I want to get a hair cut," he gestured to his shaggy, long hair. Over the past two years he had allowed it to grow out. The result was that most of it was shoulder length and he was constantly forced to push it out of his face. "And we'll need to clean the house up some. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Hinata said, smiling. When the train stopped Hinata led him out of the train. As she was trying to catch a second taxi, Naruto began to pace. While he was pacing he accidentally walked into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" the person said. "What are you, blind?" Naruto smiled bitterly and turned to look at him. He could hear the sharp intake of breath as he did so.

"Yes, I am."


	2. The Accident

**Still alone up here. This is boring! –looks around– If I don't get an idea soon I'll be forced to drag my friend up here. And that might not end so well.**

* * *

It was a day later and Naruto was washing the bathroom floor when his cell phone rang. He sat back on his heels, pulled his cleaning gloves off, then shoved his hand in his pocket. It was playing Foreign Language by Anberlin, the son he had programmed into the phone to play when Sakura called. He flipped it opened and put the speaker against his ear.

"Hello?" he said, holding the phone away from his head when Sakura began to yell shrilly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, NARUTO?!" she screeched. Underneath the shear anger there were thick notes of worry that Naruto couldn't help but notice.

"I'm home, Sakura," he said calmly, putting the phone back to his ear.

"No you aren't!" she said. "I'm at the apartment right now and you aren't here."

"No, Sakura, I'm _home_. I'm in Kyoto, in my house." There was silence on the other line for a moment.

"How did you get there?" Sakura asked. He heard her sigh, the tired creak of his bed springs as she sat down.

"Hinata took me," Naruto said, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder so that he could slip one glove back on and continue cleaning.

"Hinata! She took you!?" He braced himself for a barrage, she seemed very upset. "You mean to tell me you're in that house with a woman…alone?" Sakura asked instead of yelling.

"Sakura, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to rape her. I would end up shoving it in the wrong hole," Naruto said, scrubbing the floor as he laughed. Again there was silence. Much longer this time, though. "Sakura?" He was relieved to hear her breathe waveringly, almost like a silent chuckle.

"Okay, Naruto. I'll respect your privacy. Have fun, okay? And don't get into too much trouble. Any clue when you'll be back?"

"Not at all," Naruto said, scrubbing at an inconsistency in the tiles. "I'll talk to you later, and I'll call you if anything happens," he promised. She said good bye and he hung up, shoving the phone back into his pocket before returning to the strange bumps.

"Naruto, you doing okay in here?" Hinata asked from the doorway behind him.

"I'm fine," he said, smiling at her over his shoulder. "I'm having a heck of a time getting this up, though. Do you think you could bring me some steel wool?" he asked, tossing the soft sponge back into the bucket.

"Sure," she said, dashing out of the room and returning a moment later with the stiff, blue slab. She handed it to him then leaned against the doorframe, watching as he scrubbed away at the brown stain.

"Any clue what it is?" Hinata asked, watching the muscles in his back. He had taken off his shirt so he wouldn't get anything on it, leaving his marble skin to glisten in the light pouring through the window.

"I have absolutely no clue. It's probably from a stray that got in through the broken window in the next room over. When stuff is left to dry enough it can be a pain to get up." He laughed as he felt the gunk finally give way to tile.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked, not glancing up from his work, even though he couldn't see it. He didn't use an unkind tone, just a curious one.

"It's interesting to watch you clean. You don't like to let things limit you, do you?" Hinata asked, watching as he set the steel wool to the side and took out the soft sponge again, wiping away the loose gunk. The area was spotless.

"My parents always told me not to let anything stop me from doing what I wanted to do. Not even the law if it was for a good reason. The only reason Sakura cooks for me is because I can't cook to save my life," he laughed as he started to scrub another part of the floor, running a dead spider over and turning it into dust.

"What happened, anyways, Naruto?" Hinata asked, picking up a second sponge from the counter and kneeling beside him. It was a large bathroom with a steam shower, a Jacuzzi tub, a large counter with a sink over it, a toilet, and gorgeous towel racks set into the walls and a towel ring on the back of the door, all of them made of gold-colored brass.

"I thought you knew," Naruto said. If the subject bothered him it didn't show.

"I was away with friends that winter, when I came home you were gone and no one would talk about what happened."

"That's right, it was the year we graduated," Naruto smiled fondly at the memory. It's a long story," he warned, inching towards the wall. "We might even have to start cleaning the kitchen to get through it." He laughed again, dunking the sponge into the water before scrubbing some more. It took a few minutes, but he finally started talking again.

"I was at a party with my friends, celebrating Christmas. There was alcohol, loud music, and lots of space to dance. Those three things make a damn good party. I was dancing my with my boyfriend…You remember him, right?" he asked, glancing at Hinata with his sightless eyes.

"Mm-hmm," she said, wanting to hear him go on.

"I was dancing with him when my parents called me on my cell phone," he indicated the slight bulge of his pocket where the phone rested. "They wanted me to come home for something, I think it was so I could pack for a party we were going to the next day in Tokyo. Or a wedding. Anyways, I couldn't tell them I was out partying and drinking, so I decided to try and drive home. Unfortunately, I had driven all of my friends, and they didn't have enough money for a cab. So I called them all over and made them get in the car. To be honest, I'm glad I was the one driving; they were all more drunk than I was. So I was driving, trying my best to keep the car going in a straight line, everything looked so warped.

"I was almost home when a second car came speeding around the corner," he paused, a look of thought going over his face. "I'll never forget her face," he said. "She was beautiful. Dyed blonde hair down to her shoulders, shining grey eyes, she was beautiful. And speeding. It was a head-first collision. The last thing I can remember is hitting my head off the steering wheel hard enough to knock me out. The doctors told me the rest of what happened. Cars came from both sides, there was a five car pile up…They said we were really lucky. The reason I'm blind is 'cause I took a blow to the back of the head, there not sure what it was, but it hit hard enough to mess up something in my head and make my sight go.

"She died, you know," he said, the first hint of remorse in his voice. "I killed someone.

"One of my friends died too, and I was in a coma for two weeks. When I woke up the nurse told me that I was temporarily blind, that it would go away soon. It never did go away. I don't think it ever will.

"Her family came in, the woman I killed. Her husband wasn't going to press charges. He said that to live with it would be enough punishment for me. His kids, though…They called me a monster. Said they wanted their mommy back. They sounded so young, so angry. Someone that young shouldn't have to deal with losing a parent; someone that young shouldn't know the taste of hate." He was scrubbing out the tub by then, Hinata cleaning the sink.

"I broke up with my boyfriend and left almost as soon as I got out of the hospital. Mom and dad didn't want me to go. It was actually really hard to find the train station; I ended up having to ask someone for help. I was on the train for an hour before my parents called. They wanted to know where I was going, how long I would be staying for, what would happen to my education. How would I take care of myself? They were the typical doting parents. I told them I'd finish the school year with a tutor, that I was going wherever the train and a taxi would take me, I'd stay until I felt I could come home, that I'd hire a nurse. The minute I found my apartment I asked the woman owning the complex to send a note to my parents. She even went so far as to send for someone to take care of me. Until Sakura came the woman took care of me…" he trailed off, his wrists sore from scrubbing at the tub so hard.

"I was relieved when you didn't know what had happened," Naruto said. "And that I could have a friend," he smiled that flawless smile again. Hinata noticed again that it touched his eyes only slightly. Her heart skipped a beat, could that smiles change be for her.

"I have a question for you," Naruto said, popping her dream. "The guy that I bumped into yesterday, what did he look like? Be as vivid as you can."

"Hmm… A few inches taller than you, red hair, brown eyes, pale complexion. He looked kinda pissed at the world," she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she sprayed the mirror and wiped it clean. "Looks like we're done in here."

"It all smells like lemon," Naruto said, getting out of the tub and taking a deep breath. He lifted the lid of the toilet and dumped the dirty water down; pour a small amount of cleaner in before scrubbing the bowl then flushing. "I think we've earned a lunch break. Is it okay with you if I get my hair cut afterwards?"

"No problem, I'll probably get some groceries while you're getting your hair cut." She took hold of his hand and led him into the already tided-up living room. "Naruto…who's house is this anyways?" Hinata asked. When they had arrived Naruto had pulled his key ring out of his pocket and felt for one of the smaller keys. There was a switch in a box behind the television that he had flipped to turn on the electricity. But when he had left he hadn't been old enough to have his own house.

"This was our winter home," Naruto said, sitting on the couch. "The summer home is across town. That one has a pool, a screened-in porch and a cooling system installed; this one has a heating system and thicker insulation. My parents are in the summer home now, so they won't notice until their electric bill comes, and they won't be too upset. I'll be ready to leave in a minute, kay?" he said, standing up again and heading in the general direction of his room. He held his hand against the wall, feeling for the fourth door and entering it, closing the door gently behind him. He pulled on a shirt, swiped his hair out of his face, and located a pair of socks before sliding his feet into his shoes and walking back out of the room.

"Ready when you are," he said, looking to where Hinata's breathing was coming from. There were shuffling sounds as she approached him, took his arm, and led the way out of the house. She locked the door for him as he leaned against the doorpost.

"I'm sorry you have to baby-sit me, Hinata."

"That's not it at all!" Hinata said, helping him down the stairs. "I like spending time with you." She hailed a taxi and told the cabbie to take them to take them to the closest ramen shop.

"Ah, wait, can we go to Ichiraku's? I haven't been there since the accident," Naruto said. The taxi redirected and soon they were in front of the ramen joint. Naruto paid the cabbie then got out of the car, standing close to Hinata as they walked in.

"Naruto!" a gruff voice said. An arm was slung around the blonde, a hand ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Old man!" Naruto replied, just as pleased. "Missed me?"

"You wouldn't believe how much money we lost when you stopped coming. The ladies didn't come here to swoon over you and your friends anymore, some of the guys left too. Come on, take a seat." Naruto was ushered to a seat and made to sit down.

"You too, little lady," the man said, turning to Hinata. She blushed tomato-red and sat beside Naruto, feeling awkward as several sets of eyes watched them.

"The usual, Naruto?" the man asked, already turned away from the two of them.

"You know it! What do you want, Hinata?" the blonde asked, turning to look at Hinata with his blind eyes.

"Miso ramen, please," Hinata said politely.

"Coming right up!" the old man said, the sound of his cooking and the smell of the oils making Naruto's mouth water.

"Didn't I see you yesterday?" I low, almost loathing voice said. Naruto and Hinata both turned to the source.

"You're the person I bumped into yesterday afternoon, aren't you?" Naruto asked, staring at him with his milky eyes.

"Good memory. The name's Sasori." Naruto opened his mouth to say who he was, but the red-head cut him off. "I know who you are; you're the guy from the car-crash two years ago. What are you doing showing your face back here? Or did things not work out wherever you went?"

"I don't see how this is any of your business, stranger," Naruto said coldly. Hinata was alarmed to see all the traces of good-nature fade out of the smooth features. She had never seen him look so serious.

"Because of you my little brother has had to get a fake leg," Sasori said coldly. "You made Gaara into an amputee."

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Fun, huh? Okay, reviews please? I'm so glad so many of you are already reading this and reviewing. It makes me so happy! Thank you everyone! Still looking for someone to talk to besides for myself. Anyways, cookies for all! –throws cookies– Bye! **


	3. An Old Friend

"You're Gaara's brother

**I just realized that my other fic, Scars, is really neglected. I would appreciate it if some of you would read it. I warn you, it has a lot of emphasis on my OCs and the lemons are a little rush. It was my first fic and I was a little awkward. So please read it and review.**

"You're Gaara's brother?" Naruto asked, staring at the red-head with his blind eyes. He didn't remember anything about Gaara having a second older brother. "He never mentioned you."

"That's because he hates me. His mom had an affair, I was the product. I'm the oldest of the four of us."

"And you're telling me this because?" Naruto asked, turning back to his ramen and digging in.

"Gaara wants to see you," Sasori said, still facing the blonde. Hinata had also turned away from him, just so she couldn't see those angry eyes.

"When?" Naruto asked, his mouth filled with noodles so that it came out distorted.

"Today, around three," Sasori said reluctantly. He was hoping that Naruto would have turned it down.

"Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can," Naruto said. He heard the screech of the stool against the floor as it was moved back, then listened to Sasori walk out.

"You almost done, Hinata?" Naruto asked, downing his broth. Hinata jumped then slurped up the last of her noodles. She put payment on the counter and waited for the change before leading Naruto out of the store. They found a hair salon and Naruto got his hair cut, the man gelling it into thick spikes. By the time he was done it was ten to three.

"Any clue where he lives?" Hinata asked, hailing a taxi.

"One Suna road," Naruto said to the driver, sitting back in his seat. The taxi lurched under him before sliding into a lane and finding its way to Suna Road. When the taxi stopped Naruto pulled out money, waiting for the change.

"Hey, you owe him another ten dollars," Hinata said, watching the transaction. The cabbie frowned and gave Naruto a ten.

"Cheating bastard," Hinata huffed, helping Naruto out of the car. Naruto froze, gaping at her. "What?"

"I've never heard you curse before," Naruto said in awe. Hinata's face turned beet red.

"Well, I was very upset," she mumbled, pulling Naruto towards the tall, black gate surrounding the tall home. She pressed the intercom.

"Hello?" a pleasant female voice said.

"Uzumaki Naruto is here to see Gaara," Hinata said into the intercom, waiting for a response. There was a short pause then a buzzing sound.

"Come on in," the voice said as the gates swung opened.

"Just as dramatic as always," Naruto said, shaking his head. He and Hinata walked up the path together, Naruto opening the door to allow Hinata through before closing it behind him. A man in a black suit led them up a spiral staircase and down several adorned corridors before opening a door for them. Hinata instantly recognized the red-headed boy sitting in an overly-stuffed chair, a blanket thrown across his lap. His blue-grey eyes stared at her as if she were an unwanted guest, then stared into the misty one of Naruto's.

"Please," Gaara said, his voice hinting at venom. "Take a seat." It was clear that he didn't want Hinata to stay so she helped Naruto into a seat then walked out into the hallway to wait.

"Who was that girl?" Gaara asked in a conversational tone. Naruto almost believed that Gaara wanted to know.

"She went to our school, she's a friend of mine helping me get around town," Naruto said stiffly. He didn't like the atmosphere of the room, it was definitely hostile.

"It's good to have you back, Naruto," Gaara said, still using his fake-sincere tone. "I saw your parents the other day; they were a little worried about you."

"Stop beating around the bush and ask what you wanted to ask," Naruto said, clenching his fists at the mention of his parents. The politeness dropped out of Gaara's voice immediately.

"Why did you leave, Naruto?" Gaara asked. Naruto could hear the loathing in the red-head's voice. "Did you think we would hate you? Did you think someone would set out to kill you? Did you think you could hide from us?" the last one was said with a sneer, Naruto could hear it in his voice.

"Why I left is none of your concern," Naruto said coolly, rising to his feet as if to leave. "If all you're going to do is bother me with these silly questions then I'm leaving, I have a house to clean." There was a hollow sound and a firm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Why'd you leave without explaining it to me, Naruto," Gaara asked, pushing the blonde back down into the seat. "You could have at least told me. I had to find out through your parents. Do you know how much that hurt?" Gaara asked, his fingers digging into Naruto's shoulder.

"That's how everyone found out," Naruto reminded him.

"But still…you should have told me," Gaara said. Naruto could hear the despair in his voice.

"Gaara, it's not like we were dating," Naruto reminded him.

"But I was your best friend. I was worried about you. I thought maybe you had killed yourself or something. Then I had to deal with that idiot bothering me about where you were, why you wouldn't answer your cell phone."

"All of this was two years ago, Gaara, don't tell me you're still bitter?" Naruto said, smirking slightly.

"You still haven't gotten your smile back," Gaara noted, watching Naruto. "No matter how blind your eyes are, I can still see your heart with them. You never did manage to leave the crash site. It's what those kids said, isn't it?" Gaara asked. He sat on the couch beside Naruto, looking at his friend. Naruto shook his head, making the golden spikes shiver.

"No, lots of people have called me worse than what they called me. It's…what the old man said. 'Living with it is punishment enough.' It's scary, he was right. It would have been so much easier to be punished, to get yelled at and kicked and beaten, to have hit my head a little harder, to have died…" he trailed off, staring into space.

"Did Sasori make the leg for you?" Naruto asked, looking at Gaara. The look was unnerving; the eyes looked like they belonged to a ghost.

"How'd you know?" Gaara asked, reaching down and touching the smooth wood of his leg. He wasn't mad at Naruto anymore, it was hard to be mad at someone who was so broken up inside.

"He smelled like wood," Naruto said, shrugging. "And so do you."

"He's a carver, he makes sculptures and puppets for a living," Gaara said. "Where have you been staying?" he asked.

"The winter house, it's almost the end of the month, they'll realize I'm there," Naruto shrugged. "How's everyone else?"

"They're good," Gaara said with a shrug. "Kiba came to after you left; there was nothing wrong except for his broken leg. We all went to Tobi's funeral; his parents didn't blame you for anything. Chouji lost a lot of weight. Deidara started speaking again at the beginning of last year. They all miss you," Gaara added.

"Think they'll feel up to coming to see me?" Naruto asked, still staring into the distance.

"I can ask them to come," Gaara asked. He was itching to ask the question hovering in his mouth, but he didn't want to upset his friend.

"How's he doing?" Naruto asked, still a little spacey.

"He's good, the constructive surgery was finished and he looks just like he did before. But he doesn't smile any more."

"He didn't smile to begin with," Naruto reminded him, trying to laugh.

"Why don't you go home?" Gaara said, standing up and holding his hand out for Naruto to take. Naruto stood as well, letting Gaara lead him to the door.

"You still have the same number?" Naruto asked at the door to the large house, Hinata standing at his side.

"Yeah, feel free to call whenever you want," Gaara said, smiling slightly at his friend.

"Will do," Naruto said with a nod. "Come on, Hinata, we still need to finish cleaning."

It was late when the finished cleaning the kitchen and vacuuming the rooms. Naruto told Hinata where to find the linens and helped as best he could with making up the beds. Naruto was in his old room, he could still remember what every inch of it looked like. He walked about, unable to sleep, feeling around his room for the things that had been there two years before. His dresser, the bedside table with the fox lamp, his desk, he stopped there, sitting in the chair and rummaging through it. He found his old notebook, the one he had written stories in since he was a child. There were several more in the desk, spiral notebooks written in pen. He sighed, running his fingers over the smooth sheets. He wished he could read them the way he used to, rediscover the characters. The stories had been his way of writing a diary, infusing tiny parts of himself into each of the characters, helping him to understand the things he had done, what he would do. He felt lost without the stories, like he didn't know who he was anymore. He jumped when the phone in his room rang. He picked it up with fumbling fingers, his heart racing.

"Hello?" he asked when the receiver was against his ear.

"Oh, thank god it's you Naruto. We thought someone had broken into the house," the male voice on the other end was relieved. Naruto sighed, it was his father.

"Why didn't you tell us you were home?" his father asked, his voice almost hurt.

"I wanted it to be a surprise?" Naruto said uncertainly. "Is mom there?"

"You know he hates it when you call him that," his father scolded.

"Yeah, well, I'd call you mom too if you were always uke. He's a screamer too," Naruto said, laughing. He was relieved to hear his father laugh as well.

"Right, I'll put him on the phone," there was a rustling sound as the mouth piece was covered, then a muffled yell. "Iruka, Naruto wants to talk to you!" there was a click as a second phone was activated and a tirade of yelling.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell us you were back? Why didn't you come and say hello? Do you know how worried we've been? Why don't you ever call or write? Mmf…mmph….mmm…." Naruto repressed a laugh. There was no doubt in his mind Kakashi had gone up and given Iruka a good reason not to yell. After a few more beats of silence Iruka was back on the phone, a little breathless.

"Would you like to come over for breakfast tomorrow? Tsunade and Jiraiya are up and I'm sure they would love to see you," Iruka said.

"Sure, is it okay if I bring my friend with me, she's the one helping my find my way around. Her name is Hinata."

"Didn't she used to go to school with you?" Kakashi asked from another line.

"Yeah, she moved into the apartment next to mine last year."

"Sounds like a stalker to me," Kakashi muttered. There was a soft thwacking sound.

"Be nice," Iruka scolded. "We'd be glad to have her over a well. Any friend of yours is–"

"Likely to hate us," Kakashi interrupted. "Didn't your other friends hate us?"

"Not really, they treated everyone like trash. It was their way of showing respect, I think."

"Right, we're looking forward to seeing you," Iruka said, stifling a yawn. "Sleep well, Naruto."

"You too, mom," he hung up before Iruka could yell at him, smiling as he got up and crawled into his bed. For the first time in two years he wasn't haunted by his dreams of the children yelling at him and the screech of tires as the drivers tried to avoid collision. He was instead haunted by his ex-boyfriends face, his voice, his words.

"I love you…Let's go to the party…One won't hurt…Let's dance…LOOK OUT!" The fragments kept tumbling over one another in his head until they became nothing but a deafening roar bouncing around in his head.

"Naruto…?" the voice was different, light, concerned. He strived to find it, reaching for the small speckles of light in the distance. He came out of the tide of words, gasping for air as his eyes opened. He had felt them open, but he still couldn't see, was he still dreaming? _No, you idiot, you're blind. _He reminded himself. He reached a hand out into the air and was surprised to feel something. It was fleshy and soft. He ran his fingers over it; Hinata's face being painted by his touch.

"Naruto?" He felt her lips brush his thumb. She still looked like she had in high school, except her face had lost some of its roundness.

"You grew your hair out," Naruto noted, sitting up so that he could feel its softness. He could feel her scalp heating up and smiled. "Mom and dad invited us over for breakfast. What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty," Hinata said, glad that he had stopped touching her. She was afraid she might faint.

"Why are we up so early?" he asked, getting out of bed and stretching.

"I thought you might like to take a shower," she said, smiling at him.

"Are there already towels in there?" he asked, walking to the door.

"Yeah," Hinata said, watching him. "Let me know when you're ready to leave." She was glad he couldn't see, she was walking around in the robe she had packed, and the tie had come undone, her breasts nearly spilling out. When she heard the shower running she ran to her room and got dressed, a black tank-top with fishnet sleeves and a pair of blue shorts. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail and was waiting by the front door when Naruto came out of his room. She felt as if she had had the breath knocked out of her. He was wearing a fishnet shirt, baggy pants with dozens of clips and chains, and he had piercings adorning both of his ears, five on each. His hair was gelled into thick spikes like it had been the day before, but it had a totally different effect. A chain hung around his neck, two black foxes hanging on it, making a yin-yang sign. She noticed that he had a lip ring on the left side of his mouth, a black-and-white ring piercing his eyebrow.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked, unsure if it was really him. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"This is what they were afraid would happen to me if I ever left. This is the only real one," he added, touching his left earlobe where an earring hung. It was a fourteen-point gage with a blue ball sealing the loop, wisps of white disturbing the midnight color. "The rest are fakes, they look real?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Hinata said, smiling as well, "But you're not done. Stay here." She went into her room and came back out with eyeliner, caking it thickly around each of his blind eyes. "Perfect."

"I wish I could see it," he said, laughing as he pulled on an orange hoodies and walked out of the house, Hinata locking up for him. They hailed a taxi and Naruto gave the address, smiling the whole way there. The minute they got to the house, though, his face became a mask of anger. For a moment Hinata was worried, but he flashed her a quick smile before paying the cabbie and getting out of the taxi, jamming his hands into his pockets and slouching as he waited for Hinata to come around the side of the car. Together they walked up to the door of the summer home, Naruto knocked loudly. There were muffled shouts from inside then the door opened to reveal a brunette with a long scar across the bridge of his nose. He took one look at Naruto and yelled in disgust.

"What happened to my baby?" he cried, pulling a stiff Naruto against him and crying. "I told Kakashi not to let you go, that this was what would happen to you. I saw it in those books of yours."

"What are you yelling about?" Kakashi asked, appearing behind Iruka in the doorway, seeing only Naruto's spiky hair. "He looks the same to me." Naruto pulled his face away from Iruka's chest and looked at Kakashi with his pale eyes. Kakashi was able, barely, to mask his surprise.

"Come on inside," he said, stepping aside so that the others could cross the threshold. Iruka was the first to cross, having finally let go of his son, followed by Naruto then Hinata. The door closed and Kakashi led the way to the large dining room. They were all sitting around one end of the table when Naruto finally did introductions.

"Hinata," he said, his voice stiff. "These are my parents, Iruka and Kakashi. Mom, dad, this is my friend Hinata." Iruka was about to say something but Naruto had already turned away from them. "As you can see, there's no way they could be my real parents. My parents put me up for adoption just after I was born. Iruka saw me wandering around the streets and adopted me." He shrugged.

"It's very nice to meet you," Hinata said, smiling at them both. "You did a good job raising your son."

"Obviously not good enough," Iruka mumbled, earning a nudge from Kakashi.

**Wow, two days! That was fast. I'm gonna stop writing for a while, though, I really want people to read Scars. If you like it I also encourage you to read KABBS (Konoha All Boys Boarding School). I'll start writing again after I get a few more reviews. Till then enjoy the sweets! –passes out boxes of chocolates and cookies– **


	4. No Reception

**I warn you guys, there may be some major OOC-ness. Which I will explain in my little rant at the bottom. Don't skip ahead or else it'll ruin the surprises. Anyways, I couldn't help but write, it's so addicting! So you better like the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Heheh...I forgot to mention, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Breakfast is served," I woman said, putting covered dishes on the table and lifting the silver domes off to reveal steaming eggs, sausage, bacon, waffles, and pancakes. She put down a large bowl of fruit then left them to eat. Iruka answered his ringing cell phone, talked for a minute, then frowned.

"Bad news, Tsunade got a call from the hospital and had to go in. And Jiraiya's too drunk to drive," he said, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Where's…" Naruto asked, cut off by the slam of the door.

"Why didn't anyone tell me little bro was home?" a voice boomed from the top of the stairs in the entrance way. There was the sound of fabric sliding against wood as someone slid down the banister then the clomp of heavy boots on the wood floor. They stopped on the threshold to the room, the slight sound of a gasp.

"You look just like your big brother!" the clomps came closer and an arm was thrown around Naruto's neck, pulling his head against a warm chest.

"Hi…Pein…" Naruto gasped, trying his best not to crack a smile.

"You still have the one I gave you when you were five!" Pein said, touching the ring dangling from his ear. "Did you use all of the ones I gave you?" he asked, counting his piercings. "You have a few extras, where'd you get 'em done?"

"Hinata did them for me," Naruto said, indicating Hinata.

"She doesn't look like someone who would be into that kind of stuff," Pein noted, looking her up and down.

"You've never seen her at a party. She wanted to look good for mom and dad." Pein snorted.

"You're still calling Iruka mom, huh?" he looked at the brunette and laughed again. "Mind if I join you guys for breakfast?" He didn't wait for a response; he just sat down and served himself. The others did the same, Hinata getting food for Naruto. Pein observed the phenomenon silently, eating his food as he did.

"I don't remember you mentioning you had an older brother," Hinata said, eating her food.

"I've been in Antarctica since I turned twenty. That was about three years ago. I travel a lot with my parents." Hinata gave him a confused look.

"Pein knows his birth parents. They're world scientists and take him to a lot of places. They couldn't take him when he was younger." Naruto supplied, cutting a sausage.

"There's no reception in Antarctica, so I haven't been in contact since I left. Anyways," he said with a sigh. "What's up, little bro? This your girlfriend?" Pein teased, winking at Naruto. The blonde laughed, shaking his head.

"She's just a friend from school; she's…traveling with me."

"Where you going?" Pein asked.

"Here. I moved to Tokyo two years ago. I came here to visit."

"I really have missed a lot," Pein said, staring at his brother. "You'll have to tell me everything when we're done in here. The rest of their breakfast was relatively quiet. When they were done eating Iruka and Kakashi gave Hinata a tour of the house so that Naruto ad Pein could have some privacy. Pein led the way to the living room, noticing that Naruto was moving slowly and pausing to wait for him. When Naruto had taken his seat on the couch, Pein sitting in a chair across from him, Pein looked at him closely.

"How many of those are fake?" he asked, eyeing the piercings.

"All but the one you gave me," Naruto said, smiling at his brother.

"There's something different about you, Naruto, you won't look me in the eyes anymore. He watched as Naruto took off the fake piercings, stuffing them into his pockets, leaving the gauge hanging from his ear. He shrugged off the sweatshirt then leaned back in the couch, staring at where he guessed his brother was.

"If I could I would," Naruto said. "But I'm afraid I don't know where they are."

"What do you mean?" Pein asked, leaning forward. Naruto told Pein everything that had happened, pausing several times to compose himself. He had left a few choice…intimate parts out when he had told Hinata what had happened. But Pein would understand, he had a right to know everything.

"When did you get home?" Naruto asked when he was done explaining.

"Yesterday," Pein said, staring at his blind brother. "You don't really act like you can't see. You act like the same old idiot," Naruto threw a pillow, successfully hitting Pein in the face. He heard the puff of laughter and smiled.

"How was Antarctica?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Cold, barren, lots of penguins, a few elephant seals, I saw some sea lions."

"Why did your parents go there, anyways?"

"They were investigating the melting of the ice, they did a count before I was born and saw that the count had dropped. They want me to come with them on a visit to the rainforest and try to encourage the natives to replant trees."

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm not," Naruto's mouth dropped opened. "It's been three years since I've been home; I've missed you guys."

"You're starting to sound sappy, Pein," Naruto warned, trying to tell what Pein was up to.

"I just want to see you guys, they're leaving next month and that's way too soon for me. I promised them I'd come if they were still there next year." Naruto sighed, straightening when he heard footsteps.

"They're back," he said just as someone crossed the threshold onto the soft carpet.

"Did you guys have a nice talk?" Iruka asked, smiling at them both.

"Yeah," Naruto said, smiling. "Hinata and I are going back to the house," Naruto added, standing up and walking towards the source of Iruka's voice.

"Have fun you two," Iruka said, eyeing Naruto. The piercings had all disappeared.

"They're in my pocket," Naruto said, guessing what was on the brunette's mind. "I'll put them back in later. You can come by tonight if you want to party," then they were out of the house and on the sidewalk, Hinata hailing a taxi.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked. This was the fourth time he'd had to drive the blonde, it was a little weird.

"The supermarket, whichever one is closest." The driver nodded and the car slid into traffic.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, directing his eyes at the cabbie.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, sighing when the cars in front of him stopped.

"Because this is the fourth time you've had to drive me somewhere."

"Riiiight," he sighed again when the cars didn't move. "How troublesome."

"Come on, we're going to be here for a while. Just your name."

"Shikamaru, happy?"

"Sure, why not. Shikamaru, you sound like a smart kid, why are you driving a taxi?"

"It's an easy way to get money; all I have to do is steer around town all day."

"Shouldn't you go to school?"

"I fall asleep in all of my classes. Besides, I never learn anything new." Naruto shrugged. After another fifteen minutes Shikamaru pulled over, letting the two passengers out. Hinata stood close to Naruto, walking around and picking up the foods he listed. The minute they returned home Naruto helped Hinata put the food away then asked for her assistance with the speed dial on his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Hinata asked, opening the list of names.

"Gaara, I think he's fifth down, but I'm not entirely sure." He listened as she pressed the button a few times, paused, then pushed a different button.

"Here you go," Hinata said, holding the phone out to him. Naruto accepted it with a thank you then listened to the ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Hi Gaara," Naruto said, pacing as he talked. Hinata went into her room, she didn't want to eaves drop. "It's Naruto," the blonde added when he didn't receive a response.

"Oh, I forgot how weird you sound on the phone. What's up?"

"Call everyone, I want them to come over tonight for a party. Call me back with a list of who's coming, okay?"

"Can I bring Sasori?" Gaara asked after a short pause. "And Kankuro? They both need to make friends or else I'll be stuck with them for forever." Naruto laughed lightly, running a hand through his now short hair.

"Yeah, I don't care who comes along."

"Right, I'll call everyone and let them know." Naruto could tell he was ready to hang up.

"Gaara, wait!" Naruto said, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard Gaara ask 'what?'

"Make sure _he _comes, okay?" there was silence on the other end of the line. Finally, Gaara sighed.

"I don't make promises I can't keep, Naruto. I'll try, but there's no guarantee."

"Thanks, Gaara, I'll see you later," there was a click on the other end and Naruto pushed the end call button before turning and knocking on Hinata's door.

"What can I do for you, Naruto?" she asked, opening the door to stare at the blonde.

"Can you find Pein's number in here for me?" he asked, holding out the phone for her. She took it and surfed through the phone book, stopping and pressing the call button when she found it. Naruto took it with a polite thank you and held it against his ear, listening to the ring on the other end. He heard Hinata step back into her room and hurried after her, hugging her gently. He could feel the heat emitting from her cheek, which was pressed against his, and smiled. There was a click and he heard someone inhale.

"Hi, Naruto," the voice said. Naruto smiled into the phone.

"You want to come to a party tonight?" Naruto asked, finally letting go of Hinata. There was a pause, some scribbling sounds.

"Sure, who's going to be there?" Pein asked, the scribbling still in the background

"A bunch of my friends, if they decide to come. We're going to hold it in the living-room. Bring you're CDs, okay?"

"No problem, Naruto, see you later," there was a click and the line went dead. Hinata's door had closed yet again and Naruto found himself leaning with his back against it. He sighed, turned his phones volume up all the way, then shoved it into his pocket and plopped down on the couch. He could feel a gentle warmth and new that Hinata had opened the curtains to allow the noon sunshine in to bathe the room. They would wait until late to have the party, draw all of the blinds so that the lights wouldn't escape the room. He wondered if his parents had renewed the sound permit they had, he used to have huge raves with his friends. No doubt Pein had told them of the party and they were out to renew it as he sat there, floating in the grey mist between sleep and wake, the warm sun's light gracing his face. For a moment he thought he could see, could recognize the colors and patterns of light dappling the carpet where a bush interrupted its perfect gold on the carpet. Then he saw an eight-year-old child running across the floor in socks, his blonde hair a nest of wild, red spikes. He was laughing loudly, his amber eyes shimmering in the sunlight. Arms reached down and plucked the small child from the ground. The arms were attached to a younger Iruka, smiling as the child squealed with delight.

"Come on, Naruto, come play with your brother," Iruka said, his voice strangely echoy. Naruto sat there, staring at his big brother being held by this strange man. There was another man standing near by, his arm loops lazily around the brunette's waist. Naruto angled his chin upwards in an obstinate refusal.

"No!" he said, which was all he had been saying since he had showed up there nearly a week ago.

"Naruto," he knew that voice and looked to his brother hopefully. "They're nice," Pein said in a childish lisp. He had hardly said anything else to Naruto since they had arrived. He seemed too absorbed in having these two…grown ups. Naruto shrieked girlishly when two hands slid under his armpits and lifted him into the air. He kicked and screamed, wriggling the best he could while suspended in the air.

"Listen up; we didn't have to take you both in. We could have separated you and Pein. You owe Iruka at least something more than a no." The silver-haired man said, carrying the blonde close to the brunette. Naruto stared into the brown eyes, looked over his shoulder at the silver-haired man, opened his mouth, and started crying.

"Mommy, help me!" Naruto said, closing his eyes and imagining the face he remembered vaguely, the red-haired woman fading into the distance. He hadn't realized that he was holding his arms out, reaching for her warmth. Something took him around the middle and held him close, rocking him slightly. When Naruto had calmed down enough he opened his eyes, surprised to see not his mother but the brunette with the bizarre scar across his nose. Naruto hugged him closely.

"Mommy," he said, hugging him. Kakashi was laughing when he heard something loud. His eyes flew opened and he gasped as if he were surfacing from cold water. He reached into his pocket, drew out his cell phone, and flipped it opened.

"Hello?" he asked groggily, rubbing the small grains of sand from his eyes.

"Hi, Naruto, this is Gaara," the voice on the other end.

"Mmm…What's up?" Naruto asked, trying to remember who Gaara was.

"Everyone's coming, and a few people are bringing friends. Do you need me to bring anything over?" Right, the party.

"Some CDs, I guess. I have food and sake over here, and soda. I think we'll be okay."

"See you soon. I told them we'd meet at nine, is that okay?"

"Perfect…what time is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's seven. We going to be hanging out in the living-room?"

"Yeah, I'll move the furniture and get out the snacks soon. See you later, Gaara," he hung up the phone, then went into the bathroom to urinate. When he was done he got Hinata and started preparing for the party. If everyone was coming he would get to talk to _him_. He really wasn't looking forward to it, but at the same time he was. His heart skipped a beat when the doorbell rang. Hinata rushed off to answer it. Whoever it was, they were fifteen minutes early.

* * *

**That's it for now. See you again next chapter. My friends and I are working on a collab, if you want to check it out. It's the first link on my profile, so go and read it if you really want. Thanks for all the reviews, cookies for all! –passes out cookies- Oh yeah, the OOC was Pein because I'm not really sure how he acts. But usually people in orphanages find someone to be close to (in this case that was Naruto)**


	5. Let's Get This Party Started

**I feel so alone up here, someone want to help me find someone to talk to? Pweaz? Anyways, welcome to chapter five. Party time! Guess who you finally get to meet! No, not him….Not him either. Man, you suck at guessing.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. And guess what! I never will!**

* * *

"Hi, Naruto," said blonde breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Pein, stereo's in the same place it was last time you were here." Naruto said, going back into the living-room and pushing furniture up against the walls to make room to dance. Hinata had already set up a table with food and drinks, but Naruto wasn't surprised when he smelled sake.

"It isn't a party without alcohol," Pein said. "I need your help carrying it out. I'll lead." Naruto nodded and followed he sound of Pein's heavy footsteps to the storage room. The sound system was large and often took two people to carry. Naruto lifted his end of the stage-like station, his shoulder and back muscles tightening under the weight. He heard Pein grunt as he lifted his end.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself," Naruto scolded, sighing. "Hinata!" he called. "Can you help us out?" He felt bad for always asking her for help. He would have to make it up to her some time soon. He heard her footsteps, felt the load lighten slightly, and sighed with relief. They moved awkwardly down the hallway and into the living-room, setting the sound system on the ground close to one of the walls. Naruto heard Pein step up onto the platform and organize the CDs he had brought, no doubt most of them would be head-splitting, words completely lost in screams. Naruto closed the curtains, felt around in a drawer, extracted a remote, and pushed a button. Hinata shrieked loudly and Naruto knew he had pushed the right button. It was simply to change the lights, so instead of normal yellow light strobe lights flashed and colored lights painted patterns on the floor. Pein was playing his first song, full of yelling and throbbing base, high-pitched guitar squealing and drums pounding, when there was another knock on the door. It was five minutes to nine.

Naruto opened the door, staring out blankly, trying to catch the scent of whoever it was.

"Hey, Naruto," Gaara said, touching Naruto's shoulder. The blonde automatically smiled and stepped aside to let his friend in. There was a cool breeze as Sasori followed his little brother in and sat the couch. "It looks the same as always," Gaara said, walking towards the sound station. While Gaara and Pein talked about music Naruto turned to Hinata.

"You didn't bring anything to have a party in, did you?" Naruto asked, frowning a little. Hinata's face turned bright red.

"N-no, I only brought my normal clothes."

"That's okay!" Pein called loudly. "I brought something for her." Naruto heard the zip of a bag, the rustle of cloth, then the surprised shriek from Hinata.

"It's sort of…dark," Hinata said, looking at it as if it were something from a different planet. It was black with lots of fishnet, Pein also handed her a spiked necklace and a pair of chunk-heeled boots.

"Put these on, there's a pair of earrings in the pocket." He nudged her towards the bedrooms and Hinata disappeared into hers.

"Don't tell me it was the one that Konan used to wear," Naruto said, smiling slightly. He had been familiar with the outfit, and the girl he always associated it with. Konan was Pein's ex-girlfriend from a few years back; they had been more like brother and sister than anything else, though. Which was probably why they had broken up.

"Yup, the one with the miniskirt," Pein said, clearly reminiscing.

"Get back to the music, you idiot," Naruto said, pushing his brother as the doorbell rang for the third time. Out of pure coincidence, Let's _Get This Party Started _by Korn came on. Pein was shouting curses while Naruto opened the door.

"Naruto!" he knew that voice, pictured the pudgy body that used to go along with it, sighed, and smiled.

"Hi, Chouji," Naruto said, stepping aside to let the boy in.

"I brought my girlfriend," Chouji said, stepping inside. Naruto could smell her perfume. "Ino, this is Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you," the feminine voice said. Naruto bowed and repeated the sentence before showing them to the living-room.

"My friend will be coming by as well; he's a lazy ass so he'll be late. Oh, snacks!" Naruto shook his head as he heard his friend approach the snack table. Just as Pein found a satisfactory song to play, the doorbell rang again.

"Naruto, un!" Arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. "It's good to see you, un! I drove Kiba over."

"Hi…Deidara," Naruto gasped, smiling to his fellow blonde. Deidara seemed to realize he was suffocating his friend and let go of him. He cleared his throat and turned to the doorway. "Hi Kiba."

"I'm not hugging you no matter what," Kiba warned. Naruto smiled and held his hand out to his friend, who took it and shook it hard. Naruto heard another car pulling up, his heart in his throat.

"You know where the living-room is," Naruto said by way of invitation into the house. He waited for the newest person to approach. The slam of a car door, heavy footsteps, and there was someone in front of him.

"Oh, it's you," a voice said. Naruto was taken aback.

"Shikamaru?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Chouji didn't tell me whose party we were going to. What's your name again?"

"Naruto," the blonde said, motioning for Shikamaru to follow him into the house. People were dancing; Hinata had even come out of her room in the ridiculous outfit with a skirt that showed her perfect, pale legs and a low-cut neckline that showed almost all of her breasts. Naruto was telling Deidara and Pein about his books when there was another ring of the doorbell.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked, standing up from the couch.

"Nine thirty," Deidara said, not moving. Whoever it is, their really late." Naruto's heart pounded staccato notes against his ribcage as he approached the door. They were late, but there was only one other person invited that hadn't come yet. He opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked, unable to discern anything from scent or sound.

"Hello, Naruto," a chilling voice said, sending shivers up the blonde's spine. "Have you missed me?" He could remember that velvet-smooth voice, an image of the face instantly coming to mind.

"Hello, Itachi," Naruto said, his voice devoid of emotion. For years Naruto had contemplated what exactly he would say if he ever saw his ex-boyfriend again. He would apologize, say how wrong he had been, tell him everything. But all her could say was, "Please come in and make yourself at home." There were light footsteps as Itachi walked off towards the living room, then a chilling breeze accompanied with the scent of pure fire as a second person walked by. He was unfamiliar with the smell and pondered over who Itachi could have possibly brought with him as he closed the door. When he walked into the living-room he could tell that Itachi's arrival had shifted the mood of the entire place. Even the music, with its unrecognizable lyrics, had somehow turned darker, more foreboding. Naruto sighed; maybe it had been a bad idea to invite them.

"Dance with me, Naruto, un!" Deidara said, oblivious to the dark mood of the room. He dragged his fellow blonde into a clear space and started dancing, Naruto moving to the beat of the music. Slowly the forbidding atmosphere melted away back into the party mood Naruto had had in mind, _Evil Angel _by Breaking Benjamin coming on next. They had danced through three songs, Naruto's breath coming in slight gasps, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to face the person, staring at them with unseeing eyes.

"Can we talk?" Itachi asked, his voice still emotionless. Naruto nodded wordlessly, leading the way out into the hallway.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, leaning against a wall. He decided that if Itachi had a problem with how he had acted two years ago he would play it cool. After all, he had a right to be pissed off.

"I'm not going to rip your head off or spout fire over you," Itachi said, his voice soft. Naruto found himself caught off guard; he hadn't expected such a gentle voice from someone so coarse. He had only heard that tone a few times, all of them after sex, and only because the black-haired man had been near sleep.

"I just want to talk," the back of a cool hand brushed his cheek, eliciting shivers that ran through the blonde's body. He remembered that touch, how Itachi had used it in the most intimate of moments. The touch made him relax, if only slightly; made him feel as if her were completely forgiven for every wrong he had done in life. He leaned into the touch of the cool hand, closed his eyes, and felt his heart flutter with the old love that had rested there.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" a soft voice whispered in his ear, sending more shivers up the blonde's spine. "No one wanted you to leave. No one hates you for what you did. The children have come to terms with it, he's even remarried. No one hates you, Naruto," the whisper had moved and now the lips were nearly brushing his. The blonde inhaled sharply, his every nerve sizzling with anticipation.

"It was…personal," he mumbled, his heart racing. "I needed a break."

"We didn't have to break up," Itachi said softly. "I could have gone with you, we could have stayed together. I could have helped you. We could have been lovers."

"What we could be and what we will be are two different things," Naruto responded, aching for the intimacy that Itachi was hinting at. Two years of celibacy he was ready, burning in fact, for sex. But not with Itachi, he had left for a reason. He had harmed him, destroyed him. He could never forgive himself for causing the person he loved so much pain.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Itachi had leaned in even closer, their lips nearly touching, their noses brushing against each other. He did notice, however, when the smooth lips that belonged to Itachi came in contact with his, moved against his in a bruising kiss. A tongue slid between his lips, taking immediate control and exploring the sweet, wet cavern of Naruto's mouth. The blonde's head was spinning from confusion and lack of breath, he tried to decipher which way was up, fished for the right response to such a sudden, passionate action. His body moved without his minds consent, hands planting firmly against a well-muscled chest, Itachi was pushed away. The blonde stood there for a minute, panting slightly, his eyes widened in an unconscious sign of surprise.

"You don't want me anymore?" Itachi asked, astounded.

"It's not that, it's just–" he was interrupted by a sexy, dark-velvet voice.

"You have a phone call, Itachi," the voice said. Naruto didn't remember every hearing that voice, couldn't put a face together with its unique roll.

"I'll be right there, Sasuke," Itachi responded immediately. Naruto could feel Itachi's black eyes settle on him once more, he shivered involuntarily.

"Think about what I said, Naruto," he said, brushing his cheek again. "No one hates you." Then the dark man was gone to take his phone call, but Naruto was still far from alone in the hallway.

"I won't let you take my brother again. I won't let you take away his happiness," that same dark-velvet voice said, so much like Itachi's.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. Despite his attraction to the voice, the person behind it was beginning to piss him off. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Itachi's little brother, Uchiha Sasuke," the voice said with pride.

"Oh," Naruto said, smirking. "So you're the little bitch that's a failure sibling."

"Usuratonkachi," there was the gentle sound of feet padding away, leaving the blonde alone in the hallway.

"Teme," he muttered to himself. He leaned against the wall for a moment longer then turned and walked back into the living-room where someone snatched him and started dancing with him. The soft hands and hesitant movements alluded to Hinata, her scent swirling around him in a heavenly perfume. The pure bliss of the dance mixed with the angst of the music and the laughter of (most) of his friends banished the anger that had been boiling down in his belly moments before. Not to mention the sake, which left him feeling a little tipsy and a lot more relieved.

* * *

**Right….sorry this is so late. It's not my fault though. We went out to celebrate my birthday this weekend, and I had a lot of homework. Then there's finals (yay! not) so I have to study for those. Chapters will be sparse until I'm done with finals, unless I don't have to study too much.**


	6. Hurts So Good

Riayu: Hello everyone

**Riayu: **Hello everyone! Sarah gave me an idea with her review, so I now have someone to talk to!

**Arbela: **-Nods-

**Riayu: **This is my Muse, Arbela. Pronounced air-bell-uh. She's a little….strange.

**Arbela: **Look at the pot calling the kettle black. I help make sure she gets her writing done.

**Riayu: **Yeah. She's my new guest up here. I hope you don't hate her.

**Arbela: -**starts reading a book-

**Riayu: **Ahem?

**Arbela: **Ah, right –clears throat–

**Disclaimer: **The only thing she owns is me. Or so she thinks.

**Warning: **Lemony goodness! If you don't like that stuff, then why are you reading this?

* * *

The alcohol left Naruto feeling amazing, like he could conquer the world if he really wanted to. The music made him feel a little angry, and his friends made him feel loved. But that teme Sasuke made him feel like an ass, and a whore. He was sitting, taking a breather, when someone sat heavily on the couch beside him. For a moment he couldn't tell who it was, the smells of each individual had swirled into one, the scent of sweet sweat filling the air. Then the person spoke, freezing the blood in his veins.

"Hello, Naruto," the voice still wasn't back to the old, monotone voice it had been. Naruto had been so used to the indifference that had always filled it. Perhaps the accident had messed that up too?

"How are you feeling," concerned. Itachi had never, once, been concerned about anything more than the next time they would see each other, kiss, press their bodies together, have sex. The fact that he was worried about something so trivial as how Naruto was feeling was a little unnerving.

"I'm fine, Itachi, how about you?" Naruto asked. He knew that Itachi rarely showed his emotions because his parents had died a few years ago, tearing his already not-to-friendly personality to shreds. The day after Uchiha Itachi had flipped out on a teacher, nearly beaten the shit out of him, he was sent down to the office, where Naruto was already waiting to talk to the principal about his less than appropriate 'decoration' of the schools football field. Itachi had been sitting for less than thirty seconds before Naruto started asking questions. By the time he was through with pestering Itachi they had exchanged names and talked about (maybe) sitting together at lunch after Itachi got out of OSS.

"Good as always," Itachi said. Naruto mulled over what Itachi had told him once, after the first time they had had sex. 'We show the people we love things that we would never show anyone else.' _Stupid flashbacks, _Naruto thought, shaking his head. He was surprised to feel a hand slide into his. He knew the contours of the cold appendage, Itachi. Warm breath caressed the shell of Naruto's ear as Itachi whispered to him.

"We could go somewhere private," Itachi whispered, his voice lustful. Suddenly Naruto understood all of the kindness and compassion laced within his words, he just wanted sex. Naruto sighed and wondered what it would be like to have sex again, after being celibate for two years. It would hurt like hell, and he would be so tight. Itachi had never been one to have patience when Naruto was tight and often left him aching for days. There had even been a little bit of blood once.

"Not tonight, Itachi, I…" he trailed off the moment those cold lips touched his neck. They moved down to the junction of his neck and shoulder, leaving behind heated desire. "Mmm…Wait, Itachi. Not here," Naruto said, throwing his bead back. Itachi smirked against his flesh and pulled away.

"Then show me where it's okay," Itachi said, pulling the blonde to his feet. They were almost in the hallway when Hinata tapped the blonde on the shoulder. He turned to her, pasting on a smile.

"Naruto, where are you going?" she sounded worried, maybe she didn't trust him with Itachi. The blonde smile and hugged her.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. But he could tell she was still a little worried. "Don't worry, Hinata, they're not as rowdy as they seem." Just as he said it something fell over with a loud clatter. He heard Hinata sigh and turn to investigate what had fallen. Naruto took the chance to drag Itachi to his room, hormones screaming for pleasure. He closed and locked the door, turning to face Itachi who promptly delivered a bruising kiss.

For a moment they both stood there, fingers entwined in hair, tongues sliding against each other, bodies pressed together tightly. Each of them could feel the others eagerness and their own almost painful urge to shed their clothes like skin and merge into one. Naruto was the one to pull away for breath, his head swimming as Itachi continued to kiss his flesh. Along the jaw line, down the neck, a nip of the ear, Naruto knew Itachi well. He unbuttoned Itachi's pants as he was kissed, his breath barely hitching when he felt an ice-cold hand slide up his shirt and touch his taut abs.

Naruto felt his pants and boxers fall, goosebumps rising on his flesh as he was exposed. A hand caressed his erection, a thumb smeared the pre-cum on the tip, and ice lips touched the crook of his neck. The hand massaged him, a second touching his nipple as his neck was bitten, licked, sucked, then bitten again. Naruto moaned as the hand around his phallus squeezed slightly, a thumb rubbing over the tip. The lips pulled away from his neck and came close to his ear, brushing it as Itachi whispered 'down.'

Naruto, of course, complied. He was on his knees in an instant, trying to make his search for the erection as inconspicuous as possible. He was relieved when he found it and quickly inserted the hard piece of flesh into his mouth. He licked it thoroughly then deep-throated it, humming to get a few more moans to come out of his friend. Two hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pushed him harder onto the throbbing erection, making him stay there for a moment longer before Itachi pulled the blonde head away, close to coming.

The blonde was surprised when he was suddenly forced to turn around and was pressed, rather painfully, against the door, his erection hurting at the pressure. Fingers were inserted into his mouth, Naruto wordlessly coating them with his saliva. The fingers were promptly taken away, one immediately inserted into his rectum, stroking until he was used to the feel of it. A second was then inserted, stretching him for a moment, then a third was put in. Naruto immediately clenched around the three digits. _Too long, _he thought, _I used to hardly need stretching. _But the brunette was unusually patient with him, going back to scissoring, making sure he was properly stretched before inserting a third digit.

"Nn…" Naruto moaned to his arm, feeling the fingers strike his prostate. He could practically hear Itachi's smirk as the fingers were removed and replaced with the phallus. He didn't bother to be gentle, he rarely ever did. Immediately, Itachi was up to the hilt and taking a painfully fast tempo. But Naruto was so used to this type of sex that it hardly hurt and left him floating in a see of lust. His prostate was struck as Itachi rolled his hips, eliciting a sound somewhere between a scream and a moan from the blonde. Itachi pulled him a step back, reached around him, and started stroking his erection in time with the thrusts.

"Say my name, Naruto," Itachi whispered, hitting his prostate again to pull out another scream. Naruto knew the game, he wouldn't say Itachi's name until he came. If he played like that the brunette would hit his prostate more, send him into that perfect haze of lust. There was the promised strike to his prostate, the hand touching him just right to make him scream as loud as he could. After a few more of the combination prostate-strike erection-squeeze Naruto finally came, screaming Itachi's name. The blonde's tightening triggered Itachi to come, his warm seed filling the blonde. Itachi pulled out, leaving Naruto feeling strangely empty, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto, mom and dad are on their way," Pein's voice came through the door. "I suggest you both put your clothes on." The small bit of lust Naruto had retained vanished at the mention of his parents. He pulled his underwear and pants back on, ignoring the sweat drenching his body. When he heard the metallic click of Itachi's belt he opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The music had slowed down, the entire room sounding altogether calmer. But it was unusual for Gaara of Pein to have anything this slow.

"Pein, what's going on?" Naruto asked, walking through the living-room. Someone bumped into him, a woman's voice apologized. Naruto froze, he didn't know that voice. Didn't know her smell, either. Why was there another woman in the house?

"Naruto, over here!" Gaara called, a hand on his shoulder guiding him through a crowd. He was pushed down into a seat, the hand finally leaving his shoulder.

"Gaara," the blonde asked, turning to where the body heat was coming from. "Who are all these other people, and how many are there?" Naruto asked, listening to the soft sounds of their feet as they danced.

"Uh…they're from down the street. They heard the music and decided to come over for the party. There's about twenty of them." The red-head shifted uncomfortably at the angry, pale-blue glare he was receiving.

"Right, and you let them in why?" Naruto asked, his glare hardening.

"I didn't, Pein did," the glare was immediately redirected, letting the red-head relax. The last time the blonde had given him that truly horrifying look he'd been hospitalized. That was the same day they became friends. Kind of ironic.

Naruto was about to pull Pein aside and 'talk' to him when there was a low creak, the front door opening.

"Naruto," Iruka's voice called, the hesitant steps of his mother sounding. "Pein, where are you?"

"In the hallway, mom," Pein called, relieved at his parents being there. Naruto didn't seem fazed by their presence as they walked up directly behind him. The blonde brought his knee up into Pein's crotch and punched him in the jaw, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted in a mother-like scolding tone.

"Wait, Iruka, it might have been justified," Kakashi said, putting a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"He let twenty random kids into the house, and at least three of them have weed." Naruto said, getting ready to kick the fallen figure. Kakashi pulled him back, putting him in a head-lock and holding him there until Pein was back on his feet.

"Why're you two here anyways?" Pein asked, looking from the silver-haired man to the brunette.

"Iruka had this weird feeling that one, or both, of you had done something stupid." Kakashi said, smiling behind the mask that he wore over his mouth and nose to keep pollen out.

"We told you not to let anymore people with drugs into this house, Pein," Iruka scolded, shaking a finger in his face. "You remember what happened last time." Naruto and Pein both shuddered at the memory of all the police cars and the strange tests. In jail for a week before their parents could bale them out, they hadn't been able to sit for days.

"Right, I'm going to send everyone home," Iruka said, his footsteps fading away. Kakashi released the blonde from the headlock, watching him stumble away, rubbing his neck. The silver-haired man noticed the edge of a bright red mark on the crook of his neck.

"Nice to know you and Itachi are still getting along," he said with a chuckle. Naruto threw him a dirty look. There was a moment of silence as the blonde glared lighting bolts at his father, the smile fading from the masked face. He sighed. "I have to go, boys," he said, turning to see Iruka beckoning from the door. "Your mother wants to leave. We'll see you later."

Soon Naruto found himself in an almost empty house, Hinata already having gone to bed. But the blonde, once again, couldn't sleep. He'd even run out of things to do. He'd cleaned, vacuumed, washed dishes, done everything thing he could think of around the house, and he still couldn't sleep. He sighed, pulled on a sweatshirt to fend off the cold, and walked outside. A cold win stung hi cheeks, forcing him to pull up his hood as he walked, hunching his shoulders against the unusually cold night. Winter was coming fast this year. He let his feet walk a well-known course, soon finding himself in a much cooler place, lacking buildings that emitted heat and cars that continuously drove by. The best, and biggest, park in Tokyo, trees reaching so high in the sky that you sometimes lost sight of the surrounding buildings. But he could still hear the faint sounds of the city; still smell the traces of fog. So he walked further in, listening to the night sounds of the forest. There was a scuffling sound followed by the high-pitched cries of baby foxes.

The blonde paused, smelled the air, and caught wind of the smell of decaying flesh. Pity filtered into his stomach, weighing it down. He heard footsteps, spun around, and looked sightlessly for the approaching person. The footsteps came to a halt; there was a sigh, and the sound of the person turning. Naruto caught scent of the pure fire again and instantly knew the person.

"Hello, teme," the blonde said, smiling scornfully. Sasuke immediately turned to face the blonde.

"Usuratonkachi, what are you doing out here?" he asked in monotone.

"Last time I check I don't need a reason to take a walk," the blonde countered.

"In the middle of the nigh, alone? Not to mention the fact that you're blind."

"I don't need to answer to you," the blonde said heatedly. There was another cry from the foxes.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, glancing around.

"Foxes," Naruto said, smirking. "You sound scared, Uchiha. You really are nothing like your brother. I bet you're still a virgin."

"You little," the next thing Naruto knew he was sprawled out on the path, his cheek throbbing as blood gushed into his mouth. He sat up, spit the blood out, then tried to locate the offender. A hand grabbed him by the front of the shirt and shook him violently.

"Teme! Let me go!" the blonde yelled, swinging his fist and coming in contact with muscle.

"Take it back!" the dark voice yelled, punching him in the face.

"You'll never be able to beat him," the blonde sneered at him. He received another punch, this time in the stomach. He brought a knee up into the brunette's crotch then used his other knee to push him off, pushing himself onto his feet.

"Being so quick to violence will make you lose every time," the blonde said disapprovingly. "You should think things through more." He turned and walked off, leaving Sasuke in a heap on the path.

* * *

**Arbela: **Riayu…I think you got the roles mixed up there. That seems like something that Sasuke would tell Naruto.

**Riayu: **Yeah…I know. For some reason I've made Naruto reasonably smart. It's actually starting to creep me out.

**Arbela: **And you still wrote him like this?

**Riayu: **Yup! It'll work out better like this. After all, if you lost your sight I'm sure you'd be a lot more serious.

**Arbela: **Touché. Right, thanks for reading, everyone. Cookies to anyone and everyone who reviews!

**Riayu: **Only two more finals! Hope you liked the lemon!


	7. The Truth Hurts

Riayu: I open up my email the morning after I update and what do I see

**Riayu: **I open up my email the morning after I update and what do I see?

**Arbela: Indifferent **That people actually think you're not a crap writer?

**Riayu: **-.- Someone has a crab up their ass.

**Arbela: **Not my fault that you imagined me being this way.

**Riayu: **Damn, you have a point. Anyways, thank you to everyone who is reading my fic, has put me on their alert or favorites list, and all you who have reviewed! **Hands out boxes of cookies**

**Arbela: **If you don't wipe that goofy grin off your face I'll take this sword and ram it up your fiction-writing ass.

**Riayu: **What sword?

**Arbela: **This one **Pulls long sword from the air **Now start writing before I kill you.

**Riayu: **O.o Right, onto the fic of doom!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto, you have a phone call!" Hinata called from the kitchen, where she was making lunch. Said blonde turned his MP3 player off and stood up from the couch.

"Hello?" he asked when the phone was at his ear. There was a moment's pause as if the person had disappeared. Finally, when Naruto was about to hang up, there was a voice, low and dark.

"Naruto, this is Itachi," the voice said.

"No it isn't," he said, walking back into the living-room and sitting on the couch again. "This is Sasuke, Itachi's failure brother. His voice is a little raspier than yours, deeper, sexier. But I'm sure he would be able to imitate yours perfectly." He smirked, thinking of the scowl that would be on the face, though not really able to imagine the face itself.

"Shut up," was the quick reply.

"Right, then I guess this is goodbye," the blonde sighed dramatically, held the phone in front of him, and was about to press the end call button when there was a shout from the other end. He smirked and brought the phone back to his ear.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, what was that?" he asked, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder so that he could pick at his nails. There was a sigh on the other end as Sasuke struggled to say what he intended.

"I need your help," he said finally. Naruto nearly dropped the phone, but was quick to recover.

"Need my help with what? Surely you could figure something out without the help of a 'total idiot'. I'm sure your brother would be able to do anything without my help."

"Not really," Sasuke said. "I need your help with him. He's locked himself in his room and is refusing to come out. You seem like you would be good at making him do things."

"You have it backwards. He's good at making me do things. But I guess I could give it a shot. How long as he been in there?"

"Since the end of the party," Sasuke said with a sigh. Naruto felt his jaw drop open.

"But it's been three days. Hasn't he eaten?"

"He refuses to eat anything," Sasuke said with a tired sigh. "I'm not even sure what he's doing in there, but he has his music on so loud the walls are shaking." There was a loud crashing sound and for a moment Naruto thought he had lost connection, but then there was Sasuke's voice again, panting slightly.

"Sorry about that, Itachi threw something at me," Sasuke said in between pants. Despite Naruto's detest for the boy he found himself slightly aroused by the breathless tone of voice.

"I'll be over soon, okay?" he said into the mouthpiece, not bothering to wait for a response before hanging up.

"What's up?" Hinata asked, turning away from the food she was making.

"Some friends require my help. I'll be heading over after lunch if that's okay," Naruto said, smiling at her.

"Right," Hinata said. After being with Naruto for the week she had come to realize that he didn't always need her help getting places. He seemed to be able to remember how to get to certain places, such as Gaara's and Chouji's houses by foot. She often wondered why he had even bothered to bring her if he only needed her to cook. Surely someone in his family would be willing to do that for him. But he didn't seem to like being around his parents. He even refused to see Pein sometimes. She wondered if maybe they made him feel blinder than he already felt. She doubted that, because he didn't have a problem with being around his friends, who often talked about the problems the accident had caused. Maybe she would get the guts up to ask him one day. Until then she would settle with talking to him and sharing the house with him.

Naruto ate his food quickly, got up, and grabbed his jacket. He shouted goodbye to Hinata then dashed out of the house and started walking. The Uchiha household wasn't too far away; close enough for him to walk, even on a chilly day. He pulled his hood up to hide his blonde hair and blind eyes. As he walked he listened to the people around him, complaining about jobs and kids. People bumped into him as he walked; one or two apologized, most of them yelled at him to watch where he was going. He smiled at the irony, stuffing his hands into his pockets to protect them from the cold.

When he felt he was there he turned and walked up the large path that led to the large estate, knocking loudly on the door when he reached it. A butler opened the door and offered to take his coat, but the blonde refused and left the man as he walked up the spiral staircase towards his destination. Sasuke met him at the top of the stairs.

"Teme," the blonde said by way of greeting. He could practically hear him scowl in response. "Take me to him," Naruto said, smiling.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered, leading the way to his brother's room. "Good luck, Blondie." Naruto knocked on the door and waited for the music to quiet.

"Who's there," Itachi's voice came, the music lowering.

"It's Naruto," the blonde said, waiting for a response.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked. There was a clicking sound and Naruto could hear the doorknob being turned.

"Sasuke called, he was worried sick about you and wanted me to make sure you were okay," the blonde said. He made a surprised sound when he was suddenly pulled into the room and the door was closed and locked behind him. A cold hand immediately slithered up his shirt as frozen lips were placed over his own. For a moment the blonde melted into the kiss, nearly gave in to the lust of it. But a voice deep inside him told him it wasn't right.

He pulled away from Itachi almost immediately, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his hoodies.

"I didn't come here to screw you, Itachi," Naruto said, running a hand through his hair. "I came here to figure out why you won't come out of your room. What's wrong, Itachi?"

"I didn't want to be around my brother, so I locked myself in my room, that's all." Itachi said, trying to get Naruto to kiss him.

"And you didn't eat why?"

"I wasn't hungry. Can we stop with the twenty questions?" Itachi asked, again trying to take the boy in his arms.

"God, you're so horny, Itachi. I'm not going to screw you! We're not dating anymore, remember? I broke up with you and I meant it," the blonde said, throwing his hands in the air. Itachi was silent, staring at him with slowly darkening eyes, if that was even possible.

"I told you things that no one else knows," Itachi said quietly, his eyes furious. "I showed you the real me. I LOVED YOU!" He shouted angrily, grabbing the blondes collar and hoisting him into the air, slamming him against the bedroom door.

"Don't lie, Itachi," the blonde said, staring down at him with blind eyes. "We both know you were only in it for the sex, for the lust." The hand gripping his collar tightened, air coming more difficultly. "You never loved me." He was pulled away from the door then slammed against it again.

"What the hell would you know? You're just a fucking idiot! You thought I was lying when I said I loved you? You think I'm lying now? You are so blind!" the brunette screamed, slamming him against the door another few times. The blonde smiled such a dark, ironic smile that Itachi dropped him and stepped away. He had never seen something so full of hatred, not even when he looked in the mirror. The most frightening thing, though, wasn't the loathing in the gaze, but the fact that it wasn't directed at Itachi. No, it was directed inwards; the blonde was directing all of his hatred at himself.

"Yes, Itachi, I am blind. In fact, I'm so blind that I can see behind your shroud of lies. I'm so blind that your lies are as transparent as the rest of you. You're hiding in here to get away from everything. Seeing me scared you, and you didn't want anyone to see, especially not your brother. You saw that I wouldn't fall for you anymore, that I had finally stopped being that ignorant little boy that let you screw him whenever you wanted." The blonde unknowingly took a step toward the brunette.

"You didn't want to come to terms with what had happened that night. Seeing me blind made it more real that anyone else's disabilities; those could all be ignored. But you can't ignore this, can you? It's sickening, isn't it? To think that this is all your fault too," the blonde smiled cruelly as Itachi inhaled sharply. The blonde wouldn't stop there, though. No, two years of self-loathing and he finally had someone he could poke and prod. Finally, he wouldn't be the only broken one, not today.

"It was all your fault, that's what you were always saying. It was your fault they got into that car accident. Heaven forbid you don't get every little thing you want for your birthday. It was your fault that I was at that party, too. 'It'll be fun, Naruto. You can bring all your friends, Naruto.' So I trusted you and went. When you told me to drink I drank. Then my parents called and I told you. 'You're not that drunk, Naruto. Everything will be fine.' What's today's lesson, class? Never, under any circumstance, trust an Uchiha!" The blonde was panting and shaking with rage, his eyes stringing painfully with unwanted tears. He turned and fumbled with the lock on the door, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he jolted it opened and walked out. The minute he stepped through the door he walked straight into Sasuke.

"Gomen," he said, walking around the second brunette.

"Was all of that true?" a voice asked quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked, turning to face the voice.

"Is that really how my parents died? Getting a present for aniki?" he asked quietly. Naruto paled, his triumph-fueled mood shriveling into guilt. "Tell me," Sasuke said desperately.

"You're going to need a drink and a place to sit," Naruto suggested. Sasuke sighed and grabbed the blonde by the arm, leading the way down the stairs and down a hallway into a large kitchen. He poured to glasses of sake and put one in front of Naruto, who merely held the cup for comfort. He waited for the brunette to sit before telling the story, or as much as he knew, of the Uchihas' death.

"It was your brothers sixteenth birthday, if I remember correctly. They were going to throw a huge party and had gotten almost everything they needed when your brother suddenly added something to the list of things he wanted. I think it was a new car because the one he had wasn't good enough of something like that. So they rushed out to get it before the party started. I guess the roads were slippery that day. He told me they hit a patch of black ice and went skidding off the cliff… You know the story from there." Naruto listened to the sound of Sasuke tossing back his sake and slamming the glass back on the counter.

"I don't see why I care, my father always expected me to be just like Itachi." He said, getting up and pouring himself more sake. He sat heavily in the chair, leaning forward on his elbows and staring down into his sake.

"You miss your mom," Naruto said knowingly. "She was the person who took care of you, loved you, made you feel like you were your own person. She took care of you." There was silence from the Uchiha boy; the blonde had struck a cord.

"What makes you think that?" the Uchiha asked, his voice perfectly monotone.

"Because I was the same way. When my parents died I hardly knew my father, I didn't have much of a reason to miss him. But I still miss my mother sometimes. She was the one her took care of me and loved me." There was silence for another few minutes.

"Thanks for your help, Naruto," Sasuke said absently. Naruto wondered what could possibly be on his mind that would make him thank the blonde that had probably only made things worse. He leaned forward across the counter and ran his fingertips along the contours of Sasuke's face.

"What are you doing?" the brunette yelled as fingertips brushed his lips gently, leaving behind tingling trails.

"I want to know what you look like, teme." He touched the face for a few more moments then gently touched the brunette's hair, laughing after a moment.

"What," Sasuke asked, staring at the blonde. The milky blue eyes seemed to glitter, turning a sky blue for a split second.

"You're hair is shaped like duck's butt!" the blonde laughed, trying to contain his laughter. He reached out to feel for a reaction, the brunette was pouting.

"Come on, teme, you know it's funny," the blonde said good-naturedly. "It was just a joke, or do you not have a sense of humor?"

"What is _he _still doing here?" a voice asked. Naruto's stomach turned cold at the sound of Itachi's voice. He was thoroughly pissed off now.

"I was telling your brother how your parent's really died since you decided to keep it a secret. Then I was cheering him up because he was all broken up inside. Then I made fun of him. You came in right before I could tell him that he's three times as good looking as you are." He was surprised by his own words, but the more he thought about it the more he agreed. After all, the lines of Sasuke's face were smoother, not yet ruined with hatred, or maybe because he was younger.

"Get out, now," Itachi hissed, sending a shiver through the blonde. He stood, downed his sake, and was walking down the long hallway towards the front door in no time. He didn't trust himself with the walk back so he hailed a taxi, sitting heavily in the backseat.

"You need to stop hailing my taxi, it's such a pain," a familiar voice said. Naruto smiled, pulling some money from his pocket.

"You already know my address, Shikamaru, take me when you're ready." The car moved through the traffic, stopping a few minutes later in front of the house. Shikamaru took his payment, returned the change, and actually said goodbye to the blonde as he climbed out of the cab. Up the stairs and into the house, the blonde threw himself on the couch and heaved a sigh.

"What's up, Naruto?" Hinata asked, looking at the exhausted blonde.

"I've got some new material for my book. It came to mind in the car," he got up, went into his room, and started typing.

* * *

**Riayu: **That was fun….are you going to put that sword away?

**Arbela: **Huh? Oh yeah **Stashes sword **What was the point of that chapter?

**Riayu: **Hmm…Mostly to get some more background and a reason for Sasuke and Naruto to talk. I just felt like writing today.

**Arbela: **Shouldn't you feel like that everyday?

**Riayu: **Well you haven't been doing your job, I've been entertaining myself with Sims 2 trying to make a video. Anyone know where I can get a video converter from? All help is much appreciated!

**Arbela: **Reviews might make her write faster, and they will earn you cookies!


	8. Scheming

Riayu: I feel so loved

**Riayu: **I feel so loved! I opened my email the morning after I posted and I already had eleven reviews!

**Arbela: **They like the story, not you, you idiot.

**Riayu: **You're just upset because no one likes you. I'm your only friend.

**Arbela: **That's not true. The other muses…

**Riayu: **No, they think you're too much of a bitch. I'm the only person that talks to you.

**Arbela: **Right. Thanks for taking my self-esteem and pulverizing it with a sledgehammer.

**Riayu: **Hey, that's what you get for pointing swords at me. I could have kept you blissfully ignorant of the truth. Then you threatened my life. This is your fault.

**Arbela: **What about Sharin and Psy? They have to like me! I'm mean to you.

**Riayu: **They don't like everyone that's mean to me. They have to find other redeeming qualities. But this is getting lengthy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Cookies for all!

**Disclaimer: **GUESS WHAT I DON'T OWN! I'll give you a hint, its main character is blonde, annoying, and probably has ADD. That's right, it's Naruto!

* * *

Hours with the typewriter, the constant clacking sound playing through his head. He had learned long ago to drown out the sound of his fingers on the keys by putting on headphones and listening to music. Hinata had discovered that if she needed Naruto for something it would probably have to wait until after he was done with one of his writing spells, which seemed to last for two to three hours as a minimum. He said that he often lost his train of thought if disturbed while he was writing. He also said there really was no actual train of thought. He simply fell into a trance, his mind wiped blank as he found the character and dove straight into him or her, getting lost in his or her shoes and letting his fingers record the happenings while he was locked within that person.

Hinata had come to love his writing spells, though, because the minute he was done he handed the latest records of his character's life to Hinata to read for grammatical and spelling errors as well as pointing out plot-holes, flow disruption, and conflictions with other parts of the story, which she had at her disposal as she read. The first day he offered her his material he told her straight out to be as anal-retentive as possible, to point out every little thing she had a question about, even to read aloud so that he could listen for his own mistakes.

So the blonde sat at the typewriter, typing away, his mind lost somewhere as music drowned out the constant clack of the keys so that he could watch his character in peace, or in as much peace as someone can be in when watching a character commit mass homicide. The blonde nearly screamed when someone touched his shoulder. He jerked his headphones out of his ears and looked around wildly, trying to figure out who had touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Naruto," Hinata said cautiously, looking down at the frantic blonde. "But you been in here for hours, it's almost ten-o'-clock and you haven't moved from that spot. You still need to eat dinner." Naruto nodded as she spoke, turning his music off and standing up, stretching luxuriously then following her out into the hallway. He sat in his seat, thanking Hinata when she put his plate of food in front of him. He was about to shove a large piece of fish into his mouth when he heard a chair slide out.

"You waited for me?" he asked, staring in Hinata's general direction.

"Of course, it would be rude for me to eat without you," she said, her smile reflecting in her voice.

"You're too nice," Naruto scolded, taking a second large bit out of his fish. "One day it might get you into trouble. You're already pretty stuck; staying in a house with a man all alone." He gave her a creepy look, intensified by his blind eyes.

"Weren't you the one who said that even if you tried to rape me you would probably end up in the wrong hole?" the minute she realized what she had said she clapped her hands over her mouth, staring at the blonde for a reaction. For a moment his face was completely blank, as if he didn't quite understand what she had just said, then he gave her a curious look.

"But I said that to Sakura while I was cleaning the bathroom. How did you…?" Hinata's face flamed instantly; she covered her cheeks and averted her eyes instinctively.

"I was about to ask if you wanted help, but you were on the phone. I tried not to listen but…" she trailed off, looking at him helplessly. She felt relief when she saw a small smile bend the corners of his lips, but when he spoke his voice was stern.

"You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations, Hinata. That might get you into more trouble than being so nice." He sighed dramatically, making a show of it all. "You're completely hopeless." Hinata hid the twinge of pain she felt by laughing. Too many times had she heard people say that to her.

"What were you writing about?" she asked, changing the subject to raise her mood. Naruto noticed the desperate tone instantly, but didn't let on.

"Silla seems to have gotten herself into a lot of trouble. Someone's slaughtering all the people around her in the night, she's afraid she'll be next," he sipped his green tea, waiting for Hinata's response. They often got into heated discussions about his books. They made him feel like a true author.

"Have you figured out who the murderer is?" Hinata asked, picking up her dishes and taking them to the sink, she would was them in the morning.

"I have an idea, but you know how I am with those. It very well could end up being her brother. I'm not really sure yet," he smiled, downing the rest of his tea and handing his dishes to Hinata. He yawned as he stood up, rubbing his eyes wearily. "I'll write some more when I wake up tomorrow. You can read what I have while I'm writing."

"I can read it now, if you like," she offered, setting his dishes in the sink then turning off the kitchen and dining-room lights.

"It's late, Hinata, I couldn't let you stay up any later than you already have on my behalf. Now go to bed," he said, nudging her in the direction of her room.

"Good night, Naruto," she said from her doorway, watching the blonde move easily through the darkness. Even with her sight she couldn't navigate the house with such fluid, unhesitating movements as he did. It sometimes made her wonder if he was really blind.

"Go to sleep, Hinata," he said as he crossed the threshold to his room, closing his door behind him. The weight of the day came crashing down on the blonde as he shed his clothes and slid on a pair of baggy sleep pants, collapsing into bed with a grateful sigh. Itachi hated him now, and for some reason he didn't really care. What he did care about was Sasuke. It was a lot to find out in one day, and from someone you had spoken to only a few times, briefly, and without a kind word exchanged. He thought that over as he slid under the covers, nestling his head in his pillow.

That guy was a complete ass, just like his older brother. So why was he falling for him. So far Naruto had yet to find a single redeeming quality beyond the handsome face, and his hair balanced that out. He found himself wondering if Sasuke was still a virgin and if he would make a good seme. _What am I thinking? _He asked himself, rubbing his knuckles painfully against his skull to rid himself of the thoughts. _If he's anything like his brother he'll be a total prick, even when it comes to sex. _He shuddered as the reminder to some of his more painful experiences with Itachi, his muscles clenching protectively in reflex. He eventually drifted into sleep, though his dreams were haunted by Sasuke's face. It was alarming to see it hovering in his subconscious, the face of someone he had never seen. He couldn't even imagine Sakura's face with such clarity.

He woke early the next morning and immediately got into the show, scrubbing himself as if it could rid the memories of the previous day. When he was cleaned he brushed his teeth, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went back into his room. Dried, dressed, and again slave to his typewriter and the character in his mind, he didn't even notice when someone knocked on his door then opened it. He didn't notice the person walk up behind him and read over his shoulder. He probably would have been oblivious for hours if said person hadn't tapped him on the shoulder after a few minutes. The blonde spun around, pulling out his headphones. He expected to hear Hinata telling him breakfast was ready, but instead he heard a very different voice.

"Good morning, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said, the smirk clear in his voice. The blonde paled slightly.

"Teme, what are you doing in my house?" the blonde asked, standing so that the brunette couldn't read the pages sitting on his desk.

"I came to ask for your help again," the brunette said reluctantly. "You can relax, I won't read whatever it is you're writing."

"What do you need my help with this time? Why couldn't you just call like you did yesterday?" the blonde asked, his initial shock fading.

"Because Itachi can't know that we're talking. He thinks that I hate you as much as he does right now. He told me you were making the whole thing up, that they died because they were going out for dinner and there was a hold up. The more I think about it the more ridiculous it seems."

"I think we're getting a little side-tracked," Naruto said, trying to catch the brunette's attention.

"Oh, Naruto, you're up," Hinata walked into the room and stopped, not sure of what to do. Naruto was pressed against his desk and Sasuke was standing rather close to him. They both jumped at the sound of her voice and she felt herself turning a bright red. "I-I d-didn't kn-know you were here, Sasuke," Hinata said, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"He came to ask for my assistance," Naruto said, smiling at her. "What did you need, Hinata?" he asked kindly.

"I was wondering what you would like for breakfast," she stammered, staring at Sasuke. He seemed furious at the interruption. "Will you be eating with us, Sasuke?"

"He will if he wants my help," Naruto said, smiling. "What would you like for breakfast, Sasuke?" he asked, feigning politeness.

"Western style, if that's okay," he said, giving Hinata a challenging look.

"Right, give me fifteen minutes," she disappeared, closing the door behind her. Naruto spun around and pinned Sasuke with his blind eyes.

"What was that all about? You don't even know her and you hate her?" the blonde asked, taking a step towards him.

"I hated you before I knew you," the brunette pointed out.

"Because I had ruined your brother," the blonde responded. "She has done nothing; you have no reason to hate her."

"Why are you being so protective of her, is she your lover?" Sasuke accused.

"Is it any of your business what she is to me?" Naruto asked, glaring at him. "Or maybe you're jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of someone who has to spend every day with a total idiot like you?" he asked, glaring at the blonde. Naruto smirked, he loved getting under the brunettes skin.

"I think we're getting side-tracked again," the blonde said, immediately lightening the mood. "What do you need my help with?"

"Beating Itachi," the brunette said, his glare vanishing. "I need your help."

"And how are you planning on beating your brother?" Naruto asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke inhaled deeply, as if he were going to go into a long rant, then stopped. "You've got no clue, do you?" Naruto asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That's one of the things I need help with," Sasuke admitted reluctantly.

"You forfeited you dignity the minute you came to ask me for help. It's no use acting like you're still all you're cracked up to me." Naruto said, pulling away from the wall. "Anything else you want to let me know?"

"I hate you," Sasuke said venomously. The blonde smiled.

"Good to hear. Breakfast is ready," he added, opening the door and leading the way to the dining room where Hinata was setting the table.

"Punctual as always, Naruto," Hinata said with a small laugh. "I just finished cooking it."

"Hinata, could you help us with a small dilemma?" The blonde asked, sitting down at his usual place at the table. Sasuke sat beside him, his stomach churning. The blonde wouldn't tell this outsider his plans…Would he? "We need a way for Sasuke to get revenge on his brother." Of course he would.

"Well that's quite something to accomplish," Hinata said, seemingly unfazed. She sat pour three glasses of juice and set each glass down at their respective places. "I hope that orange juice is okay, Sasuke." The brunette nodded.

"Well," Hinata said after a pause where she sat down and situated herself. Sasuke noted that she seemed much more comfortable than she had minutes before. He was beginning to wonder if maybe she had poisoned the food. "It's actually pretty simple. Take the thing he cherishes the most. Take it then rub it in his face. Get your name out there, become someone everyone reveres." Naruto, who had a forkful of eggs half-way to his mouth stopped. Never before had he heard Hinata say such a thing.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. That was a little intense, wasn't it? Well, you know how I am with my family; I'm still trying to prove myself. It's hard, though, with the business. I'm no good with scouting for talent. Not the way they are."

"Who says you have to be like them? You could do it your own way. You've already found one person to get out to the world," Naruto said, smiling widely.

"True," Hinata said, nodding. "We do have a publishing branch. But technically I'm not part of the business, so I can't take you there as me referral."

"Neji already came up to me and asked if I would consider working with the company. I told them that I was sticking by your side and if they didn't employ you they wouldn't get my work."

"I think I'm missing something," Sasuke said, looking between the two of them. "What the heck is going on?"

"I'm an author. Her family owns a multi-talented agency for actors, musicians, authors, artists, that sort of stuff. Her family thought she would be a failure because all of the people she brought in ended up flopping or causing law-suits, so she doesn't work for the company anymore."

"Back up," Sasuke said, still staring at the blonde. "You're an author?"

"What do you think I was writing in my room, my diary? That's my next book. I've got about twelve of them that aren't published, and two that are."

"And your family owns an agency?" Sasuke asked, looking at Hinata. She nodded.

"Hyuga Productions," Hinata said. Sasuke was silent.

"Now who's an idiot?" Naruto muttered. "Your brother has both of my books in your library, I guarantee it."

"You use a pen name?" Sasuke asked, his stomach turning cold.

"Yeah, Sotsuki Tenkuu." Sasuke swallowed hard. "You read my books, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, taking a huge gulp of his juice.

"You poor soul. Those books are not for the faint of heart. But you liked them, didn't you?" Naruto said, laughing.

"Uh-huh," Sasuke said, taking another gulp.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do to beat Itachi?" Naruto asked, taking a bite of toast.

"Exactly what Hinata suggested. I have to go," Sasuke said, pushing his chair back and rushing out of the house. There was a small laugh from Hinata as she stood up and cleared the table.

"This is going to be interesting," she said.

"Why did you tell him to become famous? How is that going to help him beat Itachi?" Naruto asked, finishing his juice then carrying his glass and plate to the sink.

"You didn't know? Itachi is the lead guitar and vocalist in a local band. My family is considering them," Hinata said, filling the sink with water and soap. "And if he's anything like his brother, his voice and skill will be amazing."

"Hinata, have I ever told you before that you're a genius?" Naruto asked, standing and staring at where he thought her back was.

"No, but I'm sure you've thought it before. Now we just have to wait for him to find some members for his band and we'll see how they develop."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he stole Itachi's members right from under his nose," the blonde said, walking out of the kitchen and off to his room to do some more writing. The last to days had provided more inspiration than he had ever experienced.

* * *

**Arbela: **Well someone was in the mood to write.

**Riayu: **Yeah, well, I couldn't stay away from it. I just suddenly kept getting ideas. But I was a little stuck with how Sasuke was supposed to beat Itachi. It still feels flimsy to me.

**Arbela: **You doubt yourself too much. Don't you have something to say to your readers?

**Riayu: **Huh? Oh yeah. Thank you for reviewing, I love reading them! Which reminds me, some of you have some cool questions. Skyinthenightslove, you're questions are wonderful, and they actually made me think a few chapters ahead (which I almost never do) But I can't answer any of those questions because it would ruin the suspense. Ivvy-sama, I think that Sasuke has magical hair. He doesn't load it with gel and even when it gets longer it stays in duck-butt formation. So, unless Itachi used lots of gel, I think it would look different.

**Arbela: **You couldn't just PM them?

**Riayu: **Coulda woulda shoulda, but I didn't. Two more things. How many of you think Naruto should get his sight back? Your responses may or may not change how the story turns out, but I would like to know your opinions. And candy for all! **Tosses out various candy boxes**

**Arbela: **You are such a weirdo.

**Riayu: **Don't forget to thank Arbela for instilling amazing writing urges upon me!


	9. Recruits

Riayu: Well, the votes are in, and the majority is…indecisive…

**Riayu: **Well, the votes are in, and the majority is…indecisive…

**Arbela: **You pretty much balanced each other out. Or said you didn't give a rat's–

**Riayu: **No cursing, Arbela. But, since you guys can't decide I'm going to–

**We're sorry, the program you are reading has been disrupted. Please standby**

**Riayu: **–That way it will all fit together.

**Arbela: Staring **That, my dear Riayu, is absolutely diabolical. I think you've been spending too much time with me.

**Riayu: **Bull dinky. I've always been like this; you just never paid attention to me. Sorry this chapter is sooo late, guys. I was on vacation and couldn't write because my parents and brother don't know I write this stuff, and this week has been all sorts of hectic. Then it was my brother's birthday! Hope you likey the chappie of doom… Wow, I'm being a total spaz!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto!

**Note: **I will not attempt lyrics, I can't write songs to save my life! (you'll know what I'm talking about soon)

* * *

When the phone rang later that day and Hinata handed it to him, Naruto wasn't in the least bit surprised. He wasn't surprised when Sasuke said hello, wasn't surprised to hear he had formed his own band with a few of Itachi's band members. He was, however, surprised when the brunette requested Naruto's presence at the Uchiha manor.

"I'll have to get dressed, I'm still walking around in my pajama pants," the blonde said, standing up and crossing to his closet, pulling out a shirt and a pair of cargo pants and throwing them on the bed.

"What have you been doing all day?" Sasuke asked, sitting on his bed as he talked.

"Writing, of course. I've had a lot of ideas recently," the blonde walked to his dresser, grabbed a pair of socks and clean boxers then threw them on the bed as well.

"Why do you have so few books published?" Sasuke asked, leaning his back against the wall.

"I'm saving them for when Hinata becomes my agent in the Hyuga Productions business, then I'm going to get them all published. To get both of our names out there, you know?" the blonde cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder and started changing his clothes.

"That's…pretty genius actually."

"It must be the end of the world; the teme just gave me a compliment," Naruto laughed, pulling on his boxers and cargo pants. "Hang on a sec," he put the phone on the bed then pulled his shirt over his head, taking the phone back and cradling it again as he pulled on socks.

"Are you getting dressed?" Sasuke asked, both intrigued and appalled.

"Yeah, you missed it. I was completely naked and the sun was coming in through my window like a glamour shot." The blonde laughed, oblivious to the fact that the brunette on the other end was imagining such a scene and trying his best to remedy his quickly tightening pants.

"Usuratonkachi," the brunette muttered, the picture still in his head.

"What do you want me over for, anyways?" the blonde asked, discarding the insult.

"I want you to hear us play," Sasuke said, shifting slightly.

"You want my opinion or something? You know that I'll probably say it sucks, even if it doesn't, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind," there was a knock on the brunette's door and he quickly said goodbye to the blonde. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It's Deidara," the door swung open and the blonde boy walked into the room, sitting on Sasuke's desk. "Your brother is pretty pissed with us for ditching him. I'm not sure bringing Naruto over is such a good idea."

"I need to," Sasuke said, tossing his phone down. "Hinata said to take the thing that Itachi treasures the most and rub it in his face. There's nothing my ass of a brother likes more than fucking that blonde idiot."

"Just be careful, using someone like that could end badly," Deidara said, looking around the room. "I was looking over the music you gave me, it's good, but the notes are faster than what I'm used to, so I might mess up. Kisame, Sai, and Konan will be here soon. We're setting up in the basement?"

"Yeah, let me know when they get here," Sasuke said, reading over the lyrics to his song again. The notes were difficult, most people would probably find them impossible, but he had faith in himself. Not so much in the people he had recruited, though. That was why he needed that blonde; he had a good ear and would be able to pick out every error. Or so he hoped. He had read the lyrics through about five times when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called, looking up from the lyrics as the door opened. The blonde stepped in, his blind eyes staring at him as if he could see. "Hello, Naruto," the brunette said, putting the sheets of paper down and standing up.

"I know what your plan is, teme," the blonde said flatly. The brunette shifted, his heart picking up slightly.

"Plan?" he asked, his voice sounding as indifferent as ever.

"You already said you wanted me to evaluate the band incase you had any duds that needed to get rid of. But you're also planning on making me fall for you so you can rub it Itachi's face." The blonde said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No I'm–"

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, completely confused.

"You do?" Sasuke asked, arching a skeptical eyebrow.

"Like you don't. I'm all for crushing that bastard."

"Okay then, Naruto, you've got a deal." The blonde nodded, turning his back on the brunette.

"Hope you're a good actor," he said just as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, walking up beside Naruto.

"Everyone is waiting for you downstairs, Sasuke-sama," an elderly voice said.

"Let's go, Naruto. Time to start the show," they walked out of the room and down two sets of stairs into a cool basement. Naruto could hear instruments being tuned as Sasuke guided him to a couch, pushing him into a seat.

"Okay guys," Sasuke said, leaving the blonde and facing the assembled people. "Crashing, from the beginning; Dei, use page five instead." There was the sound of rustling paper, a few test notes being hit, then a song erupted. The guitar and drums were heavy, painting a dark mood as the bass and a second guitar joined in. Sasuke's voice was the second-to-last thing to join the song. His singing was flawless, the lyrics as dark as the music. A second voice came in for the bridge, repeating the phrases that Sasuke sang in rumbling screams, then screaming words for the chorus. Naruto listened carefully, catching errors and making note of them. When the song ended, Sasuke sat down next to the blonde.

"What did you think?" he asked, his stomach unusually tight with anticipation.

"The person on second guitar and the screamer were no good," he said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean no good?" Konan asked.

"You were the guitar player?" The blonde asked, turning his attention to the girl.

"Yeah, what was wrong with my playing?"

"It was stiff, you stumbled and struggled, and you played the wrong notes a lot. They were close, but they were still wrong. You're an amateur, and from the sounds of it, you wouldn't be able to perform Sasuke's music style no matter how much you practiced."

"Why you little!" Deidara had to restrain the woman to keep her from tackling Naruto, who just smiled.

"Who ever was screaming, you suck more than she does. It was high-pitched and sounded more like you got kicked in the testicles after thoroughly sandpapering your throat. It was terrible."

"And I suppose you know someone who could replace me?" Sai asked in monotone.

"I'm sure I can find someone. I think they should leave," the blonde added sternly. Within a moment the two failures were out of the room, leaving Naruto with Kisame, Deidara, and Sasuke.

"Do you know anyone who can play?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto doubtfully.

"Of course I do. It's the screamer I'm worried about. Maybe my brother will know someone." Naruto rummaged around in his pockets for a moment then pulled out his cell phone, handing it to Sasuke. "I can't really dial his number; can you dial Pein's number for me?" There were a few clicks then Sasuke handed the phone over to Naruto, who pressed it against his ear, waiting for Pein to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Pein asked when he answered the phone.

"Hey Pein, this is Naruto. I need your help."

"Where are you? I'm at the house with Hinata." Naruto blinked.

"Why are you at the house?"

"Some guy was looking for you. Jeji, or Meji, something like that."

"Neji Hyuga?" Naruto asked.

"That's the one! He wanted to talk about your books or something."

"We're getting off track. You have friends, right, Pein?"

"Last time I checked, yeah," Pein said.

"Are any of them good screamers?"

"Well if you're that desperate, Naruto, I'm sure–"

"Pein, I don't want to screw any of your friends. Most of them have STDs. I meant screaming music wise, anyone?"

"Uhh…I think a friend of a friend. I'll look into it. What do you want me to do with the Neji kid?"

"Tell him that I already have Hinata as an agent." Naruto hung up the phone then handed it back to Sasuke. "Gaara's house, please?" A few more clicks and the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" A female voice asked tersely.

"Temari, just who I wanted to talk to."

"Who is this?" the girl asked, sounding bored.

"It's Naruto. I need a fa–" the line went dead instantly. The blonde sighed and waited, the phone ringing a moment later.

"Naruto, did you just call the house?" Gaara asked when Naruto answered the phone.

"Yeah, I need to talk to your sister. She still hates me, huh?"

"Yup. What did you need her for?"

"There's a band in need of a guitarist, I thought she might like the position. Just tell her to come to the Uchiha manor, okay?"

"Right, I'll send her over." There was a click as Gaara hung up the phone and Naruto did the same, stashing it in his pocket.

"Well?" Sasuke asked when Naruto didn't say anything.

"Temari, Gaara's sister, will be over soon and Pein's looking for someone. Are you sure you want to do the whole screaming thing?" Naruto asked, putting his chin in his hands and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yes," Sasuke replied, looking at the blonde. "It's nothing too heavy and it's not going to be in all the songs. It adds a little extra emotion."

"What ever you say, teme," Naruto said, smiling slightly. "Temari is great with a guitar, she's got a pretty good voice too, but that's not what you need her for. She can't scream for crap."

For a while no one spoke. Deidara strummed his guitar idly, eventually going back to look at the music and work on the faster notes, his fingers stumbling every now and then as he worked to get used to the pace. Naruto sat, mulling over the deal he had made with Sasuke when he first arrived. The more he thought about it the more he wished it wasn't just an attempt to prove to Itachi that Sasuke was capable of being just as strong. The blonde shook his head to clear it; there was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke was only interested in proving his brother wrong.

"You know, we are probably the most unconvincing couple in existence," Sasuke said after a moment. They were sitting as far away from each other as they could on the two-cushion couch, trying to avoid physical contact. "A normal couple would be all cuddly and want to touch as much as they could."

"Itachi isn't here right now, though," Naruto said, trying to act like he didn't want to touch Sasuke. Sasuke, who didn't want to seem too eager to touch Naruto, tried to formulate an excuse for touching the blonde.

"You guys should probably practice, or else you might come off wrong, too fake," Deidara said, looking at the two of them. Naruto shrugged, accepting the excuse, then scooted closer to Sasuke. The brunette put an arm around the blonde's shoulders, resisting the urge to put it around the thin waist. Deidara sighed, shook his head, then took Sasuke's arm and put it around the Naruto's waist.

"If you want to fool Itachi you'll have to be a little more intimate," Deidara said, looking at the two awkward adults. "You're acting like you've never held a boy before, for God's sake!"

"I bet teme never has," Naruto said, smiling ruthlessly. Sasuke scowled at him.

"Usuratonkachi," the brunette muttered.

"I'm not hearing a no!" Naruto said, still smiling like an idiot. "Still a virgin, Sasuke?" The brunette didn't respond. For a moment Naruto thought maybe Sasuke was just ignoring him, then he realized that he was afraid to admit the fact. The blonde couldn't restrain his laughter; he doubled over, holding his gut, and laughed as hard as he could.

"I don't know why I thought this was a good idea. Maybe I had a conniption." Naruto finally quieted down, sitting up and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sorry," he said, letting out a small chuckle. "I didn't mean to laugh that hard. Haven't you ever dated anyone?"

"The world is compiled of idiots and myself; I don't date idiots," Sasuke said sternly.

"Then why are you with Naruto?" Deidara asked, looking at the blonde.

"Yeah, why are you with…Hey!" Naruto yelled, frowning at Deidara. Sasuke let a laugh out of his nose, drawing both blondes' attention.

"Did he just–" Deidara began.

"You just laughed!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sasuke.

"No I didn't, I sneezed," Sasuke retorted.

"Liar, you laughed! I heard it!" Naruto shouted, still pointed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Kisame said from his drum set, tapping one of the drums idly.

"At least we don't have a fish fetish," Deidara said without turning around.

"At least I don't like a guy who has a wood fetish," Kisame shot back. They kept on like that, Sasuke tuning them out and glancing at Naruto, who had finally stopped pointing and was picking at his fingernails. It was strange to watch the blonde's eyes follow his every movement knowing that he couldn't actually see them.

"Why are you looking at me?" Naruto asked without moving his eyes from his own hands.

"How'd you know?"

"There's more than one way to see. It's a proven fact that with the loss of one sense others are heightened."

"That doesn't explain how you knew I was looking at you."

"I could feel your breath on my neck," Naruto said with a wry smile. Deidara finally stopped arguing and saw that Sasuke and Naruto had become comfortable with sitting so close to each other, their thighs touching and Sasuke's arm around Naruto's waist.

"Kiss him," Deidara commanded. They both looked at him in horror, though Naruto was really looking over Deidara's head.

"Why should we?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you honestly think that Itachi won't ask for proof that the two of you are dating? A kiss is nothing."

"How does he even know about this act?" Naruto asked.

"I bugged Sasuke's room weeks ago," Deidara said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Your brother asked me to, but I never tell him anything. Now kiss each other or I'll be forced to do something drastic." Sasuke scowled and Naruto put a disgruntled look on his face.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" Naruto asked warily.

"This morning after I ate breakfast, dobe. Now hold still," he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Naruto's. "Happy you sadistic freak?"

"That wasn't a kiss," Deidara said. "I want a _kiss_." Naruto swallowed hard. Sasuke leaned in again, put his lips against Naruto's, then froze. He had absolutely no clue what to do next. Naruto, in an effort to appease Deidara as well as satisfy his own curiosity, touched Sasuke's cheek and slid his tongue along the seam of the brunette's lips. Sasuke parted his lips slightly, allowing the blonde entrance. For a moment he sat stone still, allowing Naruto to explore his mouth with his tongue, but when he receive a sharp pinch on the cheek he reacted, engaging Naruto's tongue and fighting for dominance. Naruto gave up and pulled away, drawing in ragged breaths.

"Not bad," Deidara said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You need a little more practice, but it's not that bad."

"You just wanted to see some action, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at Deidara.

"Maybe," he winked then went to open the basement door, which was being knocked on.

"Pein sent me," a man's voice said.

* * *

**Arbela: **Why do you always do that?

**Riayu: **It's lots of fun! Thank you so much for your patience and sorry again for being late. It's a fairly long chapter, though!

**Arbela: **You apologize too much.

**Riayu: **Heheh, Wanted. Has anyone else seen that movie? It's in theaters now. I saw it (and Hancock) for my brother's birthday. They were both good.

**Arbela: **Are you promoting movies?

**Riayu: **Yeah, kinda. Just giving my opinion. Has anyone seen The Mist? Was it good? Would I be afraid? (The Messengers and Amityville Horror didn't scare me but The Grudge did) Thanks in advance to anyone and everyone who responds!


	10. Anticipation

Riayu: A lot of you thought that the new and member was Sasori

**Riayu: **A lot of you thought that the new and member was Sasori. Which was actually really interesting. Sorry to burst your bubbles, but it isn't Sasori. In fact, it isn't any of the characters that mentioned in previous chapters.

**Arbela: **You just have to rain on everyone's parade, don't you?

**Riayu: **I seriously need a replacement muse. I have three announcements! 1) I got my first anonymous review! Yay!

**Arbela: **You're too happy.

**Riayu: **2) I've made some minor modifications to chapter 4 because polar bears and penguins don't live together. Sorry. And 3) June 20th-August 8th I will not be able to update. Yeah, that's three weeks. I'm going to nerd camp for a creative writing course and can't take my computer with me. Sorry everyone. I'll probably write chapters the old fashioned way if I have time, but I can't promise.

**Arbela: **Feel free to throw rocks, sticks, and rotten fruits at her!

**Riayu: **Anyways, thank you for all of the reviews! Special thanks to skyinthenightslove for the wonderful questions that always make me think ahead and to Sye216 for finally reviewing, thanks to skyglazingMaro for telling me about The Mist, and thank you to Blacky-Chan3 for the chicken!** Huggles chicken **I'ma name you Bob!

**Arbela: **You know that's either going to make her not review or throw something at you, right?

**Riayu: **Yeah, and cookies for all!

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need to say it? I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Do you have a name?" Deidara asked, still at the top of the stairs.

"Suigetsu," was the reply, followed by the sound of heavy boots on the stairs. "You're Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, looking at the brunette.

"Yeah, you're the new backup?" Sasuke asked, standing up and looking Suigetsu over. Suigetsu nodded then looked at Naruto, who was staring straight ahead.

"Who's this?" Suigetsu asked, looking at Naruto's blind eyes. "Is he in the band too?"

"No, I'm their sound advisor," Naruto said, smiling. "Let's hear you, I wanna know if you're good enough." There was another knock, Deidara answered the door again, and allowed an angry Temari into the basement.

"I can't believe he's making me do this," she muttered as she walked past Naruto and plugged her guitar into the amp sitting on the floor. "Where's the music?" she asked, looking at Sasuke expectantly. He handed her and Suigetsu the music they would need then they started playing. Naruto sat back and listened to them play the song through, making note of any mistakes made.

"Deidara was playing a faster version this time," was all the blonde could say when they were done. "I'll make sure that you guys get a gig soon, probably a small one, though. That okay?" Naruto asked, standing up and stretching.

"Anything to get our name out there," Sasuke said.

"That reminds me, what _is _the name of your band?"

"Jouyouheki Setsunai," Sasuke said immediately.

"No one told me that was out name!" Temari shouted. "That's stupid! What kind of name is that?"

"I think it's okay," Naruto said. "Suffocating Addiction, huh? I'll talk to my parents about booking an appearance. You already have Hinata as an agent, so that's settled."

"What are your parents going to do?" Deidara asked.

"They own a club in the middle of the city that sometimes does appearances; it's helped several bands become popular and get record deals. We'll have Hyuga coming after you in no time." He walked towards the stairs, surprised when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I'll walk you to the door," Sasuke said when he noticed Naruto's hesitation. "In case Itachi's watching," he added.

"Yeah," Naruto said, opening the door and waiting for Sasuke, who wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist as they walked. They were at the door before Sasuke noticed Itachi standing in the doorway that led into their library. He was watching them. At the door Sasuke stopped and leaned close to Naruto, putting his hands on Naruto's waist. He leaned in and kissed Naruto, taking the lead and holding the kiss for a moment before disengaging.

"I'll see you later?" Naruto asked, putting a note of longing in his voice.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, forcing a smile. He opened the door and said goodbye to the blonde, who smiled in response then walked out. The blonde hailed a taxi and slid in when it stopped, smiling when he heard the familiar sigh.

"I'm stalking you, Shikamaru," the blonde said, leaning back in the seat as the taxi pulled back into traffic.

"I'm starting to think it. What were you doing at the Uchiha manor?" he asked, sighing again when he pulled up into a traffic jam.

"Sasuke wanted my help with his band. Apparently I have some sort of magical sense of music," the blonde laughed. They made small talk as the traffic dragged along, talking above blaring horns. They ended up exchanging phone numbers and Shikamaru grudgingly agreed to see Jouyouheki Setsunai's first performance if he could get the night off. Eventually they pulled up in front of Naruto's house and the blonde paid the fair, taking the change and stepping out. Hinata was waiting for him on the porch.

"Naruto! I was starting to wonder if you would ever come home. What's the verdict on the band?" she asked, looping her arm through his and leading him up the stairs, opening the door for him.

"Their name is Jouyouheki Setsunai and they're pretty good. With some more practice they could be amazing. Are you up to being their agent? You're family will probably want to snatch them up after they perform at the club."

"You already have a performance booked?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Not yet, I'm going to have to talk to my parents about amateur night, but it's pretty much a given. Hyuga Productions always has scouts there on amateur night, it's actually pretty creepy." Hinata laughed and led him into the kitchen, immediately cooking something for him to eat.

"Do you want me to call your parents? I can talk to them while you eat," she offered, putting rice in a steamer.

"No, I'll do it if you don't mind dialing for me." She had already memorized Pein's, his parents', and Gaara's phone number and could dial them without glancing at the phone. She dialed, handed him the ringing phone, then went back to cooking. The phone rung twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Kakashi's voice was slightly breathless but it was too early for Iruka to be back from school, so he had probably just run to the phone.

"Hey dad, I wanted to ask a favor," Naruto said into the phone, holding his chin in his hand.

"What's up, Naruto?" he asked nonchalantly.

"A…friend of mine has started a band. I was wondering if they could perform at the club on amateur night."

"What's their name?" Kakashi asked. There was a rustle of paper alerting Naruto that the sliver-haired man was taking notes.

"Jouyouheki Setsunai," Kakashi snorted on the other end of the phone. "The members are Uchiha Sasuke, Temari, Hozuki Suigetsu, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Deidara. It's light metal, they're good considering they're still learning the material."

"I'll talk to Iruka about it. Are you sure they're ready?" Kakashi asked, the scratching sound of pen on paper finally stopping.

"As sure as I was when I got my first book published," Naruto said confidently.

"Good. I'll call you back after I've talked it over with Iruka." There was a click and the line went dead.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually performing here!" Deidara kept saying backstage, peeking out the curtain at the filled seats in the sitting section of the three-story club. "This is probably the biggest club in the whole city!"

"Didn't I say that before?" Naruto asked, leaning against a wall as the band prepared to go onstage. They were the first act, and everyone was a little antsy.

"We owe you," Sasuke said distractedly, slipping into a fish-net shirt and black tank-top, already wearing not-too-skinny black jeans.

"You must be really nervous, you just said that you were in my debt," Naruto teased, pulling away from the wall.

"This _is _our first public appearance," Sasuke said, tightening his loose shoelaces.

"I'm not sure if this will make things better or worse, but Itachi is out in the audience," Deidara announced to them "He must have found out we were playing here tonight."

"Are you some sort of idiot?" Naruto asked, facing Deidara.

"It's fine, I think that might have made me feel better," Sasuke said, taking a deep breath. "Everyone ready?"

"Temari is still putting on makeup," Suigetsu announced. He was walking around without a shirt on, which was a little disturbing.

"Seriously, if this pale-assed bastard walks out their without a shirt on I will commit suicide," Deidara said, looking the blue haired man.

"Here," Naruto said, shrugging off his black jacket and throwing in Suigetsu's general direction. "Wear that if you don't have anything better to wear," Naruto said, straightening his orange tank-top. Temari finally came out of the dressing room in a black mini-skirt and faux-leather tube-top that showed her stomach. Her hair was pulled into four ponytails, each laden with gel to make them spiky. She had a black spike collar and heavy eyeliner, mascara, and crimson lipstick.

"Gaara's going to kill you when he sees you dressed like that," Naruto said, smiling.

"How do you know? You can't even see what I look like," Temari said, glaring daggers at him.

"Do you look kind of like you did at Gaara's seventeenth birthday?"

"Yeah…"

"Then he's gonna kill you. Okay everyone, tune your instruments now. Five minutes until that woman starts hounding us about ten minutes left 'til show time."

"Can't you just say fifteen minutes?" Temari asked, getting out her guitar and pulling the strap around her shoulders, tuning it deftly.

"When they say ten minutes it's usually a little off," Naruto said, listening as Sasuke started doing quiet vocal exercises.

"I have a question," Deidara announced as he messed around with his symbols. "Why are you always wearing orange?"

"I can't see the cars, so I need them to be able to see me," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"But you wore it before that, too," Temari said before realizing she was actually talking to the idiotic blonde and biting her lip.

"It also happens to be my favorite color, as well as the only thing that Kakashi would buy me for a month as punishment for making Iruka cry," he smiled fondly at the memory.

"Ten minutes 'til show time, everyone," a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes said, walking around and looking at them all.

"Thank Ino," Naruto said, smiling at her.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him in disgust.

"A) My parents own this place, B) I'm the band's sound advisor, C) because I want to be."

"I'll keep that in mind. Everyone almost ready?" she asked, looking around at the band members.

"Is it normal to have a really bad stomachache?" Deidara asked, his hands shaking slightly.

"It'll go away once you get out there," Naruto said, walking around. "Don't worry about it; it's just first-time jitters. You'll be fine. You've been practicing on a daily basis, you know what you're doing. You guys are great."

"Show time, everyone, out on the stage!" Ino said, ushering everyone out then returning to lead Naruto to his seat, front and center. The first song played earned loud cheers and shouts for a second one. They got through two more songs before Ino came out onto the stage and said they had to give other bands a chance; it was amateurs' night after all. Ino lead Naruto backstage as everyone lounged in chairs or on the couch, sweating and hyper.

"That was such an adrenaline rush, to have everyone looking at us," Deidara gushed, his eyes bright. "When do we get to do that again?" Naruto laughed, sitting beside Sasuke without meaning to.

"Whenever we can book another appearance, mom and dad might even let you play here again another night. The crowd seemed to approve." There was a clattering sound, some arguments, then the door to the room opened and Hinata came in, smiling widely.

"You did great, guys!" she announced happily. Deidara hugged her in his ever-affectionate manner.

"Who is she again?" Temari asked, glancing in Hinata's direction.

"We've gone over this ten times, Temari," Naruto said, shaking his head. "She's your agent. She'll be in charge of making sure you get good deals on making albums and stuff like that." There was a knock on the door and Deidara let go of Hinata to answer it.

"Hello, my name is Hyuga Neji and I was wondering if I could talk to you about joining the Hyuga Music Industry."

"We already have an agent," Deidara said, preparing to close the door in the brunette's face.

"Could I speak to him?" Neji asked, sticking his foot in the way.

"_She _has no interest in handing us over," Deidara said, glancing over his shoulder at Hinata, who had gone stone-still.

"Perhaps she and I could make a deal?" Neji asked, trying to push his way into the room.

"You can't take no for an answer, can you?" Naruto asked, standing behind Deidara. "We've gone over this, until your family decides to employ her you aren't getting any of her clients."

"Is this some sort of conspiracy?" Neji asked, glancing at Naruto and finally noticing stone-still Hinata.

"This is what friends do for friends," Naruto said, smiling. "Maybe you should talk to your uncle about letting his _other _daughter join the family business?" Hinata finally seemed to wake from her trance.

"They're content with what I can provide them, Neji. There's nothing you can do to take them from me." She smiled at him. "You should leave before we call security." Neji finally took the hint and left, pouting slightly as he walked away. Hinata sagged slightly with relief, her face paling.

"He's going to tell your dad about this," Naruto said, patting her shoulder. "They'll have no choice but to hire you soon." She nodded mutely, took a deep breath, then straightened and addressed everyone.

"Why don't you get out there and unwind? You did a fantastic job, you deserve it!" Everyone rushed out of the room and into the club, drinking and dancing. Hinata left the room as well, leaving Naruto alone. He had been sitting, thinking, for about fifteen minutes when the door opened again.

"You alright, dobe?" Sasuke asked, sitting beside the blonde. Naruto had his eyes angled at the floor, his head bent so that his shaggy hair fell into his face, obscuring his features so that you couldn't tell if he was sad or just thinking. By the set of his mouth, Sasuke was guessing it was the latter. He hesitated, threw caution to the wind, and put his arm around the blonde in a comforting hug. Naruto muttered something about him not living up to the Uchiha name and Sasuke smirked.

"I'm fine, by the way," Naruto said, looking up at the Uchiha and smiling.

"You and I both know that smile is a total fake," Sasuke said, frowning at the blonde.

"Since when do you care, teme?" Naruto asked. He was wondering if playing hurt would keep the arm around his shoulders, even though he would have liked the arm to be around his waist. The Uchiha paused, trying to come up with a good excuse for giving half a shit about the blonde.

"You're our sound advisor, we need you to be in a good mood so that you can rate the music," Sasuke said with a firm nod.

"No matter how happy I am they're still shit," Naruto said without the slightest hint of a smile. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, then the blonde snickered, his lips quirking at the corners, and he relaxed. "Did you write the lyrics?" Naruto asked after a space of silence.

"Yeah, why?"

"They're really dark…Are you really that depressed?" Naruto asked, his blind eyes piercing Sasuke's ebony ones. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what a beautiful color they would have been if they weren't clouded by his blindness.

"I lost my parents and my brother detests me," Sasuke said, looking at the blonde like he was a total idiot.

"At least you knew your parents. I can hardly remember either of them; I mostly just remember the orphanage then moving in with Iruka and Kakashi with Pein."

"You can't miss what you never had," Sasuke countered, watching the blonde.

"I wonder why they got rid of me," Naruto wondered out loud, his expression curious instead of pained.

"They probably just couldn't afford to keep a child," Sasuke said, watching the blonde's expression.

"You're probably right," Naruto said, nodding. "Well, I'm going to go find a place where I can dance," the blonde said, not really wanting to move away from the arm draped over his shoulders. "You wanna come with me?"

"Can't hurt more then being with you on a regular basis," Sasuke said, standing and helping the blonde off of the couch.

"On the contrary, you'll see me dance. That'll burn your retinas." He smiled and let the Uchiha lead the way to a dance floor with techno music playing.

* * *

**Riayu: **…And that's how babies are made, Arbela.

**Arbela: **Dear god! What is wrong with you humans?!** Pukes in a bucket**

**Riayu: **Ah, life is great. I was going to leave you guys with a cliffie, but I decided against it because I'm such a nice person. Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for all of the reviews! They make me so happy!

**Arbela: **Seriously, why would you want to do that?

**Riayu:** Oh, I didn't tell you the best part. Thanks for reading, cookies for all! Where's my chicken? **Picks up the chicken **Then they use a car battery, some mayonnaise, a tire iron, and a light bulb.

**Arbela: **Stop it! I don't want to know!


	11. Building Bonds

**Riayu: **HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF BLIND AS LOVE! That's right, last chapter, 'cause I freaking hate writing it.

**Arbela: **-.- Don't lie to them.

**Riayu: **Heheh…just kidding! How many of you started panicking? Nah, I love writing this, I get so many reviews and I've been added to so many alerts and favorites! I'm so happy!

**Arbela: **Then why did you say that?

**Riayu: **It was fun? I actually have no clue how long this is going to be, nor have I any clue how exactly it's going to end. I'm torn between two very conflicting endings. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, each of you gets…Arbela, did you eat the cookies again?

**Arbela: **No! I got everyone Pocky! **Passes out boxes of Pocky.**

**Riayu: Snatches one and starts eating **Right, to the fic! By the way, the type of music that Sasuke is doing is like Breaking Benjamin.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had been dancing together for nearly an hour before either of them saw fit to relax, but when they finally did find a place to sit they were both exhausted. Naruto slouched in the seat, panting slightly, and leaned his head against the wall.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked tentatively. It was starting to bother him when he looked at the blonde's eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of blue they had been before the accident.

"What?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in a listening gesture.

"What color were your eyes before?" Sasuke asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"Blue, why?" Naruto asked, relaxing further into the cushy couch. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"I meant what kind of blue. I was just…curious."

"Uh…here," Naruto pulled out his phone and turned it on, handing it to Sasuke. The background was of Pein and him standing together, both of them smiling. It was the first real smile that Sasuke had ever seen on Naruto's face, bright as a summer day and just as warm. It seemed fitting since his eyes were the same vibrant blue as the summer sky. Sasuke didn't notice Naruto was holding his hand out for the phone until Naruto spoke up.

"Is there a reason you're staring at my picture?" Naruto asked, wiggling his fingers for his phone. Sasuke dropped it into the blonde's hand and looked around.

"Shit," he said, spotting a tall figure walking towards them.

"What?" Naruto asked, his head snapping up in alarm.

"Itachi's coming over. Did you tell him we were performing here?"

"I'm not that stupid," Naruto said, sitting up straight.

"Hello, little brother," Itachi said, faking pleasantry. "I was surprised to see you on stage, especially with _my _band members."

"It's not my fault that they saw more promise in me," Sasuke said, smirking.

"The only promise they saw was in the fact that you're connected to him," he jabbed a thumb in Naruto's direction. "You and I both know it."

"I think they were tired of being in the same band as someone who lives up to their name," Naruto said, his eyes hardening.

"You aren't part of this conversation," Itachi snapped, glaring down at the blonde.

"If you're insulting Sasuke then it _is _my business," Naruto said, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist protectively. Itachi noticed it instantly, his mind whirling with rage.

"So you've stooped that low? To commit yourself to my failure of a brother," Itachi asked, seething.

"I wouldn't call him a failure. Hyuga Productions is after his band; looks like he's going to surpass you."

"You little whore," Itachi hissed, raising his hand as if to strike the blonde. The next moment he was pressed against the wall, a hand wrapped around his throat and lifting him into the air.

"If you _ever _lay a finger on my brother I'll rip the fleshy patch you call a nut sack off and cram it down your throat," Pein said with a snarl. He dropped the Uchiha and turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Iruka says he wants you to head home before things get too busy, it could get dangerous in here." Naruto nodded and smiled, standing up.

"Looks like I'm going to call it a night. I'll talk to you later, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stretched his hands over his head.

"I'll probably call you tomorrow, I'm working on a new song," Sasuke said. The blonde had already turned to walk away when a thought occurred to him. "Naruto, can I see your phone for a minute?"

"What for?" the blonde asked, turning to face the Uchiha.

"I had to look through my brother's phone to find your number; it would be easier to have it on my phone." Naruto handed his phone over and Sasuke opened it up, looked through the pictures, and attached it to text message that had Naruto's phone number in it. "Thanks," he said, handing the phone back.

"I thought you said you guys were faking it," Pein said when he had Naruto in his car.

"We are," Naruto said immediately.

"It sure didn't seem that way," Pein said, opening the door for his brother then closing it when the blonde was in his seat. "It sounded very real to me."

"We're just good actors, that's all," Naruto assured him, buckling his seatbelt with minor difficulty.

"Are you sure you don't like him, Naruto? I won't judge you if you do. He's a fine piece of ass," Naruto stared at Pein for a moment, his jaw hanging opened. "What?"

"You never told me you went that way!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and banging his wrist off the roof of the car. He held it against his chest, trying to will the pain away.

"Went what way? This is the same way I always get to the house from the club," Pein said, glancing at the blonde.

"No, you never told me you're gay," Naruto said, starting to feel as if he were out of the loop.

"I didn't see a reason to, I've never really dated anyone," Pein said, staring at the bumper of the car in front of him. "I figured I'd tell you when I had a reason to share said information." Naruto shook his head, still feeling a little hurt.

"I didn't think you would really care very much," Pein said by way of apologizing. Naruto decided that being mad wasn't constructive and instead struck up a conversation about the progression of the band. Soon they would probably be selling albums, so long as Hinata was hired by her families company. If that happened then Naruto would get his books published and have a huge income, money that he would have no real use for. Sasuke slowly crept into his thoughts; the perfect features that he had felt only once and longed to feel again, the lips he had kissed that one time, leaving behind warm tingles. The thin waist he had wrapped his arms around less than an hour ago in a protective gesture; he wasn't acting and he knew it. He was just worried that Sasuke was.

"Here we are," Pein said, the car slowing and pulling up to the curb. "I'll drop Hinata off when she wants to leave," Pein said, getting out opening the door for Naruto and leading him up to the house. He didn't tell Naruto that Hinata might not want to come back for a while, and if she did she might not be alone. Hinata had met Kiba the day that Naruto had had the party and they had bumped into each other in the club.

"I'll see you later, Pein," Naruto said before closing the door. He was too tired to write that night so he simply went into his room and stripped down to his boxers, collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

He woke to the sounds of birds twittering pleasantly and the gentle rustle of the breeze in the trees. Someone had opened his window to let in cool air. He could hear someone walking around, could smell soapy steam and breakfast; Hinata must have brought someone home and was cooking breakfast. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, stood up, and pulled on a clean pair of cargo pants. He opened his door and was granted with even stronger scents, soap, steam, fish, miso soup, and dog. The last one alerted him and allowed him to prepare for the loud yell that he heard a moment later.

"Naruto, you're finally awake!" Kiba shouted. The brunette pulled Naruto into a headlock and rubbing his knuckles into Naruto's scalp.

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Naruto laughed, trying to escape the fist pressing his scalp. "And why were you using my shower?"

"Hinata invited me over so we could talk. I smelled when I woke up so I took a shower; she said it would be fine." Naruto blinked, no longer fighting against the hand abusing his scalp. Hinata had invited Kiba over, had they…no, she wasn't that kind of girl. Kiba seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry; we both kept out pants on." The blonde relaxed, nearly falling when Kiba released him from the headlock.

"I think breakfast is ready," Naruto said, smelling the air deeply. Kiba followed the blonde into the dining room and sat beside him, Hinata putting plates of food on the table.

"Good morning, boys," she said, the smile evident in her voice as she sat adjacent to Kiba, giggling slightly as he laced their pinkies together. Naruto ate his food quickly then excused himself, using the excuse of having a new idea for his story. They seemed like they would be happier without his presence. Naruto was in his room for five minutes, flopped on his bed with his mind wandering, when his phone started ringing.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Naruto said when he answered the phone.

"How'd you know it was me?" the brunette asked, the corners of his mouth bending ever so slightly.

"You're the only person that ever calls before ten a.m.; everyone else is either asleep or at work. What's up?" Naruto asked, rolling onto his back as he talked.

"I'm stuck," Sasuke admitted, twirling a pen between his fingers. "I've got half the song written, but I'm not sure what direction I want it to go in."

"You know I'm a storyteller, not a song writer, right?" Naruto asked, glad that Sasuke had thought to ask his assistance.

"That the thing, the song sort of tells a story, I was wondering if you could help." They talked for over an hour about the story and lyrics that could get the story across. When they were done Sasuke recited the lyrics to the blonde, who said they should probably be a little vaguer so that the listener could fill in some of the blanks. They reworked the song and Sasuke offered to have him over in a few days to hear the finished product. After they were done with the lyrics Sasuke started asking Naruto questions at random under the excuse of needing to know the people that he works with. Naruto accepted it and answered all of Sasuke's questions: Did he remember what his parents looked like? What did they look like? Was his last name attached to his parents? How old as he when he was abandoned? And so on. It didn't strike Naruto as odd that Sasuke was so concerned about Naruto's lineage; he just assumed it helped the brunette understand him.

A few days passed without word from Sasuke, then early one morning the blonde received a phone call. It was early, around seven-'o-clock according to Sasuke, who apologized for calling so early in the morning.

"There's something of yours at my house," Sasuke said quickly, he sounded distracted. "I think you should come get it." Then the line went dead. When Naruto tried to call back there was no response; so he got dressed and walked out of the house, wobbling sleepily as he walked down the steps and hailed a taxi. A few minutes later he was knocking on the Uchihas' front door, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Sasuke opened the door instead of the butler and ushered the blonde in, leading him up into the living room.

"Well? What did I leave behind?" Naruto asked when Sasuke forced him into a seat.

"Nothing," Sasuke said, sitting in a large chair. "I just wanted to get you over here. There's something I want to tell you." Naruto's heart raced in his chest, he shifted in excitement. "I've found your family." Part of Naruto was disappointed, he had come to terms with the fact that he had a major crush on the Uchiha standing before him, but most of him was ecstatic.

"You found them?" Naruto asked, shaking slightly. "Where?"

"They moved to the eastern coast soon after you were born. As far as records show, they still live their." Sasuke paused, his voice taking on a different tone. "You have a brother, too. Records show his last residence was in Kyoto not too far from here. He was orphaned as well." Naruto's face closed up as he listened to Sasuke. His parents were alive and well, and they had enough money to live on the coast. Did they just not want children? What was the point of all of it?

"What's his address?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence. "I want to meet him."

"I called him," Sasuke said, standing and taking hold of Naruto's hand, hoisting him out of his chair. "He said we could go by around noon, when he gets out of work. He said he's excited to meet you." Naruto liked the feel of Sasuke's hand in his and didn't want to let go.

"So why did you call me over so early?" Naruto asked, surprised when the Uchiha didn't let go of his hand.

"I finished the sheet music and ran it through a program on my computer, you can hear what the unmodified version will sound like, but we'll probably tweak it some more when everyone else is playing it." Sasuke led Naruto up stairs and into his room, pushing him into the cushy computer chair and leaning over the blonde's shoulder and pressing the play button on the program. He stayed like that, leaning over Naruto's shoulder and watching the notes scroll across the screen as the music was played. When the song ended Naruto was silent for a moment before he tilted his head back, brushing his cheek against Sasuke's on accident.

"Not bad, I won't make any improvements now since the others aren't here. Did you intend for it to seem so sad?" Naruto asked, his cheek tingling where it had brushed Sasuke's.

"At first it was supposed to sound more angry than sad, but it sounds better this way." To make his point, Sasuke played the first version, which was loud with heavy guitar and drums; he said that the chorus and bridge would have consisted mostly of screaming. Naruto had to agree that the sadder pace was better. They were talking about one of the songs that Sasuke had already written and they were working on perfecting when Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly, demanding food.

"You came over without eating?" Sasuke asked, staring at the blonde.

"I can't cook to save my life," Naruto said, smiling. "And I couldn't wake Hinata up for something so trivial."

"C'mon, I'll make some breakfast. Is western-style okay?" he asked as he stood up and helped the blonde out of his seat.

"Sounds perfect," Naruto said, smiling his usual smile. Sasuke noticed that it was the same as the one in the picture he had sent himself, it was a real smile. As Sasuke cooked Naruto asked him questions about his new-found brother: What did he sound like, what did he look like, what sort of attitude did he have. Sasuke's answer was always the same.

"I can tell you, Naruto. That would take all the fun out of it." The brunette was smiling slightly to himself as Naruto complained and asked more questions until breakfast was ready and provided a reason for Naruto to keep his mouth shut. They ate in silence and when they were done Naruto had a phone call to answer. It was Hinata.

"Sorry I didn't leave a note," Naruto said immediately, leaning against a wall as he talked.

"It's okay," Hinata said. "I figured you had gone over there. I have some news for you, Naruto!" She sounded so excited that a thrill rose up in Naruto's stomach. "My father has decided he's going to hire me and make me one of his executive talent scouts as well as an agent! Neji and I are going to be equals! You can publish your books now, Naruto! And as soon as they're ready we can start professionally recording Jouyouheki Setsunai's music! Dad said he can't wait to hear them play and start working on a promotional video for their first CD," she talked like that for half an hour then said she had to get ready for a date with Kiba. Naruto relayed the information to Sasuke, who called up his fellow band members and told them. The process took the better part of an hour. They passed the last hour with idle talk and plans for the future under the care of Hyuga Productions. Itachi came down at one point and glared holes into both of their heads, nearly taking his butter knife to his brother's neck when he saw him brush his hand against Naruto's, causing the blonde's eyes to soften and a smile to curl his lips. When the time came for them to leave Naruto could hardly contain his excitement, he bounced in his seat on the way there and practically skipped up the steps of the apartment building and to the elevator. Five floors up and twelve rooms down, the blonde knocked excitedly on the door, rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited for the door to open.

"Hello?" A deep, rasping voice said. It was a sexy voice, the kind that would make women weak at the knees.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto…I'm your younger brother."

* * *

**Riayu:** Cliffy achieved! Who can guess who it is?!

**Arbela: **Did you know you're a terrible person?

**Riayu: **Yup! But, I've also honored readers' requests. Which reminds me, eggs for Ivvy-sama **Hands over a basket of eggs **Bob is a girl. And thank you for the chicken feed Blacky-Chan3! Bob has decided he would rather swim in it than eat it.

**Arbela: **There's something wrong with you.

**Riayu: **And on that note, good bye everyone! Thank you for reading and more Pocky for all! **Passes out huge bags of Pocky. **


	12. Lineage

**Riayu: **You'll be happy to know that a lot of you were right on the mark.

**Arbela: **About what?

**Riayu: **About me being a complete psychotic bitch.

**Arbela: **Uhh…I'm the only one who's said that.

**Riayu: **Really…hmm. That's beside the point. Time to celebrate my 100 review mark! **Dancing like a total spaz**

**Arbela: **I think listening to you explain reproduction was less painful than this.

**Riayu: **You want me to explain reproduction in every gory detail? Black-Chan3, I'm going to need to borrow Sammy for a little while. Tell Dylan he's…getting a facial.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto. This is so damn repetitive.

**Arbela: **No! Save me!

* * *

Sasuke stood behind Naruto, looking back and forth between the two siblings. He knew from the picture that the man looked like Naruto, but now that they were side by side Sasuke could see the full extent of their likeness. The same shaped faces, the same shaped eyes, the almost the same height and build.

"You can call me Kyubi," the man said, staring at his brother. He had spiky red hair and red fox-eye contacts in with heavily pierced ears and a ring through his eyebrow, reminding Sasuke of Pein. "Come in," he stepped aside and allowed them into the large apartment.

"Why Kyubi?" Naruto asked the minute he sat down. Kyubi laughed as he took his seat.

"My foster family couldn't remember all of our names, and since I was the ninth child they called my Kyubi."

"That's _really _nice," Naruto said sarcastically, looking at where he assumed Kyubi was. "What do you look like?"

"I look like just what you see," Kyubi said, giving Naruto a strange look.

"That's the thing," Naruto said with a small, sad smile. "I can't see you. I've been blind for two years." There was a space of silence where Kyubi stared at Naruto who had his eyes directed at Kyubi, but was off a little and instead would have been looking at the curtains. Kyubi sighed, leaned back in his chair, and began to describe himself.

"I have red hair and blue eyes, but I wear red fox-eye contacts. I'm a little taller than you, thin, muscled, handsome." He rattled off a few more gratifying adjectives.

"He basically looks like you," Sasuke cut in, earning a dark look from the red-head.

"Who are you again?" he asked, assessing the brunette.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm the one that found you for Naruto."

"Wait, why do you wear the contacts? Do you need them?" Naruto asked before Kyubi could respond.

"I'm near-sighted. I had glasses until I graduated, then I got these contacts because their cool."

"You've met our parents, right? What're they like?"

"Mom has red hair and turquoise eyes, she's sort of short, but she's really nice, and very…active I guess. We have her last name. Dad," Sasuke noticed a fond smile on Kyubi's lips. "Dad and you look the same. He's smart, kind, and a little paranoid."

"Did they tell you why they put us up for adoption?" Naruto asked, clenching his hands slightly.

"Dad was being hunted," Kyubi's voice darkened, his eyes hardening. "They're trying to kill him because he knew some sort of secret about their organization. Mom didn't want us to get hurt so they put us up fro adoption. He guy was arrested last year and they sent me a letter saying that they wanted to visit this winter. If you stay 'til then you can meet them." They talked about Naruto for a while, about his career, his writing, and about his foster parents. When Naruto mentioned their names Kyubi laughed.

"Are you serious? I work at the club they run. So you're Iruka's darling little boy?" Naruto laughed as well. For years his brother had been right there, and he'd never noticed.

"Do you k now Pein? He's my foster brother."

"We tend the bar together sometimes, and I help him stop riots all the times. We hang out every once in a while." There was a pause while Kyubi looked at Sasuke again. "You're the guy from amateur night!" he shouted, pointing unnecessarily. Sasuke wondered if such reactions ran in the Uzumaki family. Naruto and Kyubi talked back and forth for hours. They left at five, but when Naruto tried to follow Sasuke out of the apartment, Kyubi stopped him.

"He likes you, kid," Kyubi whispered to the blonde. "Don't let him slip away."

"C'mon, Usuratonkachi, I'm starving and you're holding me up," Sasuke called from the elevator.

"Teme," Naruto responded, jogging down the hallway. "Can we get ramen?" He asked, leaning his shoulder again Sasuke's as they stood in the elevator.

"I guess that would be okay," Sasuke smiled faintly, glad for the first time that the blonde couldn't see. They stood in silence in the elevator, Sasuke leading the way to his car and opening the door for Naruto, who smiled gratefully as he sat down. They drove in silence, but the moment they stepped Ichiraku there was a loud clamor.

"Naruto! Where have you been? You haven't come here since you got home!" the old man behind the counter exclaimed. "And who's your friend?"

"Sorry, old man, I've been busy. This is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke drove Naruto home after they ate, the house dark. Hinata clearly wasn't going to come home that night.

"Looks like Hinata won't be back for a while," Sasuke said, walking the blonde to his door.

"Damn, I needed her to read my stuff over for me," Naruto struggled with the lock for a moment, disregarding Sasuke, who was standing close behind him. He finally managed to get the door opened then turned back to Sasuke. "Want to come in?"

"Sure," Sasuke followed the blonde into the dark house, flicking on a light switch so he could see. "Want me to read what ever it was?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you. Unless you want to read the manuscript."

"Depends, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto turned into the living room and sat down, beckoning for Sasuke to sit as well. They shared the couch, their shoulders brushing and knees bumping.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions," Naruto said, his eyes angled down at his hands. When Sasuke didn't protest the blonde plowed on. There was only one question on his mind and he wanted to ask it as soon as possible. "Have you ever loved someone?" Sasuke sat there, looking at the blonde whose face was turning red.

"I loved my mother," he said, staring into space.

"Have you loved anyone else?"

"I'm not sure I know what that kind of love is," Sasuke admitted, glancing at the blonde again. "Have you?"

"I think I have," Naruto said, nodding slowly. "It's sort of a tingling whenever you touch, no matter how briefly. An ache in your heart and chest when you aren't near each other. A sort of everlasting feeling that, even when you're mad at each other, you can't help but smile and want to hold that person. That's how I described it in my books, and I've felt that way for someone…" he trailed off, waiting for Sasuke to say something.

"Who was–" the door banged opened and Pein ran into the house, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto!" he ran into the living room and stopped in front of the two of them. "I know your brother! Your real brother! I've been working with him for years!"

"I know, Pein. I met him today. He said you guys are friends," the blonde smiled at Pein, who was finally starting to calm down.

"You have to stay until winter, Naruto! So you can meet your parents," Pein begged.

"I'll stay, don't worry. I have business up here now. But I'll have to tell Hinata that she can leave; I don't want to hinder her relationship."

"Then you're going to come and live with Iruka and Kakashi and I?"

"No, I'll probably just find someone that'll take care of me."

"I'll do it," Sasuke offered without meaning to. Both the boys looked at him. "He helped the band get the right players, the gig at the club, provided us an agent, and got us a deal with Hyuga Productions. It's the least I could do. Besides, you need someone to proof-read your manuscripts, right? And I need a way to get out of the house with my brother."

"Then I'll go tell mom and dad you'll be staying," Pein said, getting up and leaving. Naruto turned to Sasuke and gave him an expectant look. When the brunette didn't do or say anything he sighed.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Well, you said you were going to move in with me, it might be a good idea to start getting your stuff together now. You can move in whenever you're ready." Sasuke stood up and walked out of the house, leaving the blonde alone. They were both thinking about the same thing, did the other feel the same way that they did. If he proposed a date, what kind of response would he receive? Would they have a good time, or would they crash and burn? Sasuke wondered if maybe things would go backward, he was moving in with him and they had already kissed, perhaps they would end up having sex before they even went out on their first date.

* * *

**Riayu: **I know this is really short, guys. I'm sorry. I have a major case of writer's block **dramatic music plays**

**Arbela: **Don't blame me! It's not my fault.

**Riayu: **You're supposed to keep this from happening! You fail at life!

**Arbela: **:'(

**Riayu: **Right, thank you all for the reviews and the support. I probably won't be able to update again until after camp, so sorry! Surprised that I haven't received a flame yet. C'mon flamers, let's go!

**Arbela: **You _want _someone to flame you?

**Riayu: **No, but there must be _someone _out there who hates my fic. Anyways, today everyone gets tiramisu! (because I've been craving it) **Hands out plates of tiramisu **Thanks for reading, please review, and Blacky? You might want to wash Sammy before returning him to Dylan…


	13. Shattered

Riayu: I still feel really bad for giving you guys such a short chapter

**Riayu: **I still feel really bad for giving you guys such a short chapter. But your reviews were encouraging, and funny. Also, sorry for spelling Kyuubi wrong.

**Arbela: **I told you it had two 'u's

**Riayu: Punches Arbela **I don't feel like dealing with you today.

**Arbela: **Help!

**Itachi: **Okay, Arbela, let's call this a day for you. I'll stay with her 'til she feels better.

**Riayu: **Where the hell did you come from?

**Itachi: **Shouldn't you be writing?

**Riayu: **Nagging bastard. You're just upset because you're the antagonist in this story.

**Itachi: **Shut the fuck up.

**Riayu: **Oh, you are so going to pay for that.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto, and I probably never will.

_Thoughts/letter/emphasis_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, staring at Sasuke. The brunette was covered in scrapes, bumps, and bruises. They were standing in the entryway a little off to the side so that the moving men could carry in Sasuke's things. The blonde had noticed only because of the strange lisp in the brunette's voice 'caused by a split and swollen lip so he had reached out to touch the face and had found all of the damage.

"I finally told Itachi I was moving in with you, he got a little upset," Sasuke said, wincing as the blonde touched his bruised eye.

"Did you at least put up a fight?" Naruto asked, taking the brunette's hand and leading him to the bathroom before taking out a first aid kit and applying an antiseptic to the cuts by feeling for them first.

"He looks five times worse than I do," Sasuke lie, trying to ease the blonde's mind. "It's needless to say that I won't be allowed back in the house."

"I'm sorry," the blonde said, dabbing at a long cut on the brunette's cheek. "I shouldn't be taking advantage of you."

"Baka, I offered. And I told you, it's an excuse to stop living with my crazy brother. Has Hinata found somewhere else to live?" Sasuke asked, wincing as Naruto dabbed the gash on his forehead.

"Yeah, she's living in the same apartment building as Kiba. She's already started talking to her other neighbor Shino. I think she'll be fine there. And I received my first letter from my parents." Naruto smiled as he put a square of gauze over the gash and leaned back, done with his repairs. "I haven't read it yet and I only know it's from my parents because Kyuubi gave it to me. He couldn't stay and read it to me, though."

"I think I can help as long as you don't mind me reading it as well," Sasuke offered, touching the gauze that covered the cut on his cheek. He would remove it later. Naruto wordlessly lead the way to his room and picked up the envelope he had placed on his desk, holding it out to Sasuke. The brunette opened it, pulled out the letter, and read it aloud.

_Dearest Naruto,_

_It is so wonderful to finally contact you. Kyuubi (he insists that we not mention his real name because he hates it) said he would pass this along to you if ever he found you. You may be wondering why we never sought you out. We were sure, just as we were with Kyuubi, that you would detest us for abandoning you as we did. I'm sure that Kyuubi has already explained the circumstances to you, so you know why. We love you, Naruto, and only left you because we wanted you to live a safe life. We gave the orphanage standards to follow when selecting your foster family; I hope they were honored and you were left with loving parents. Please call us or send us a letter._

_Love always,_

_Your parents_

"There's a number here as well," Sasuke informed him, looking over the neat script that probably belonged to his mother. "Would you like me to dial the number for you?"

"No, not right now," Naruto said, smiling. "I don't think I would be able to say anything intelligent right now."

"And what's going to change in the time between now and the call?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Teme," Naruto said, the smile not dropping from his face. "I'm intelligent enough to write a novel." Sasuke said nothing. "That reminds me, I need you to proof-read this." The blonde took out a binder with about twenty pages of typed text. "Out loud, with this pen poised over the paper at all times," the blonde pulled a pen from the desk, "And an intent on questioning every little detail you think might be inadequate, unneeded, or confusing." Sasuke stared at the blonde's intense face, a little shaken, then opened up the notebook.

"But I'm in the middle of the story; a lot of it won't make sense to me."

"I'll answer any and every question I can."

"Why am I doing this instead of an editor?"

"Because you can do it for free."

"I'm not certified, I don't know as much about grammar as an editor does."

"You'd be surprised by how much you pick up just from reading things. Don't worry, this'll go through an editor as well, you're just the first buffer." With that reassurance Sasuke began to read, marking typos and grammatical errors. Naruto would stop him occasionally and ask him to repeat himself or to change the order of words. Once he even asked Sasuke to cut out a whole paragraph, which he said 'consisted mostly of filler and unneeded information'.

It took them about two hours to get through the pages, Sasuke impressed by the way Naruto had picked apart his own story. They sat in silence, Sasuke staring at the blonde who was slouched in the seat, looking as if his thoughts were far away.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked, not really meaning to iterate the question.

"How much I–" the blonde caught himself. He was thinking about how Sasuke's body would feel stripped of clothes.

"How much you what?" Sasuke asked, watching blonde.

"How much I want my sight back," Naruto said, smiling sadly. It wasn't the right time. "I was thinking about having Kyuubi over a little later. Sound like a good idea?"

"Hmm…yeah. Sounds great." Sasuke said, shifting a little. He had noticed the abrupt change in subject and wondered what Naruto had really been thinking about. "Want me to call him for you?"

"Nah, he's coming over today anyways. Pein said he was bringing him over." Naruto smiled and leaned back slightly in his chair. "It's only a matter of–" the door banged opened and stopping footsteps came down the hallway. A very angry Itachi, his hair falling out of his ponytail in wisps, came charging into the room. He lifted the blonde up by the front of his shirt and put their faces close together.

"You think you can ruin my life, you stupid blonde idiot?" Itachi yelled, his eyes crazy with anger. "Do you?" He started shaking the blonde.

"Let go of him," Sasuke yelled, standing up and punching Itachi as hard as he could, but Itachi didn't seem to be affected. Naruto was silent, clamping his lips together as he was shaking, his feet dangling nearly a foot off of the ground as he was shaken. There was a sudden sense of falling for the blonde followed by a thud.

"Don't you ever touch my brother again," two familiar, dark voices said in unison. Naruto sat where he had fallen, his head spinning as he tried to process the two voices. Pein and Kyuubi had pinned Itachi, by the neck, against the wall, both of them with flaming eyes and deep scowls. Itachi's feet dangled slightly off of the ground as he stared at the two of them, unable to breathe.

"Who the hell are you?" he rasped, bringing his hands up and trying to pull the hands away from his throat.

"I'm the blonde idiot's big brother, you bastard," Kyuubi squeezed Itachi's windpipe hard, making Itachi's eyes widen in terror and pain. Pein was staring at Kyuubi, letting go of the brunette.

"Maybe you should let him go, I think he gets the picture," Pein said, sounding a little frightened. The red-head blinked then let Itachi go, looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, I have anger issues. I tend to get carried away. There might be a bruise there later." He smiled the same flawless smile that Naruto had. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if there was anything the two of them _didn't _share beyond hair color. Itachi stood there, his back still pressed against the wall as if to get away, staring at the red head then at Pein.

"I think you should apologize," Sasuke said, smirking at his brother. Itachi scowled then struggled to find the words associated with apology.

"I'm…sorry," he said, screwing up his face with effort. He then walked coolly out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"I like him," Kyuubi announced the minute the brunette was gone.

"You what?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I…like him? Is that against the rules? Is he the only good Uchiha?" Kyuubi asked, motioning to Sasuke in reference to the last sentence.

"He's a perverted freak!" Naruto hollered.

"That's what most guys my age are, Naru-chan."

"Wait, back up…Did you just call me Naru-chan?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke was snickering, hiding his smile with his hand.

"Shut up, teme," Naruto said, elbowing him in the side. "I'm not sure I like being called…Naru-chan."

"Right, sorry. Back to Itachi, that's his name right? Why exactly can't I like him?"

"It's no problem," Pein said before Naruto could say something. "People are often drawn to assholes. It's sort of like a phase. It'll pass." Naruto couldn't see the look that Kyuubi gave Pein; a mixture of reassurance, understanding, and thanks. Sasuke, on the other hand, saw the look and was instantly curious.

"Anyways, Naruto," Kyuubi said, clapping his hands. "Did you write a letter to mom and dad yet?"

"Being blind makes writing sort of hard," Naruto said flatly.

"Then narrate one and I'll write it for you," Pein offered. "I'm good at writing in your script." Everyone sat down as Naruto tried to think of something intelligent to say.

"Don't worry about what you're going to say," Kyuubi said after a moment of silence. "My first letter was mostly nonsensical questions. They'll love you no matter what idiocy you spout." So Naruto said the first thing that came to mind.

"Dear mom and dad, my favorite food is ramen." There was the sound of pen on paper, encouraging Naruto to continue. He gave his age and birthday in case they had forgotten, his favorite color, his shoe size; his weight and height, then went delved into the story of how he lost his sight. The letter was about four pages long when they were done and Pein took a picture of Naruto from before he left home and enclosed it in the letter. Kyuubi filled out the address on the envelope and put it in the mailbox.

Pein said that he was putting off the trip with his parents permanently, saying that he wanted to meet his little brother's real parents. They hung out for a few hours before both of them had to go to the club.

"Kakashi said that you guys were playing again tomorrow night?" Pein asked at the door, looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah, we can't wait. We're actually getting paid this time. And next week we're going to start recording our first song."

"Congratulations," Kyuubi said before saying goodbye and climbing into Pein's car.

"They like each other," Naruto said the moment the door was closed.

"They are friends," Sasuke said, dismissing what Naruto meant.

"No, I mean they _like _each other."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked, he hadn't gotten that vibe at all. They were in the living room, sitting on the couch with their knees brushing gently together as they talked.

"They were sitting close to each other, even though there's plenty of room in the house," Naruto said, ticking off the point on his finger. "The tone of their voices when they talk to each other is different than when they talk to us. Do they look at each other with soft eyes and easy expressions on their faces?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, thoughts racing through his head.

"Then they must love each other, even if neither of them knows it yet. Maybe they think that's how all friends are."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, glancing up at the blonde.

"Hmm?"

"Who's the person you think you might love?" Naruto shifted.

"Why?" the blonde asked, not wanting to admit he liked Sasuke. The brunette shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Just figured I'd ask before I did anything."

"Did anything wha–" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because of the lips that were locked over his, at first cautious and gentle. Naruto immediately relaxed into the kiss, turning his body slightly and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, slipping his tongue into the brunette's mouth and tasting his sweet bitterness. They broke away for breath, Naruto feeling his face flush deeply.

"You're blushing," Sasuke said, smirking slightly.

"Well, you're so inexperienced and I thought maybe I rushed you a little," Naruto said, concerned.

"Inexperienced?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little defensive.

"Well, your kiss hinted at a lack of experience in said department. It was clumsy." Naruto didn't mean to sound abusive, but he realized instantly that what he said was more than a little hurtful. "Sasuke, I didn't…"

"No, it's fine," the brunette stood up and walked to his room, his furniture sitting in no particular order. He locked the door, turned on some music, and started to rearrange the furniture. It wasn't the comment that upset him, he knew he was a lousy kisser. After all, this was his third kiss; the first two were more like sexual assault from random girls at his school. No, it was the lack of intimacy in the blonde's voice, the lack of pleasure or want on the tanning face. He looked surprised, and his eyes had looked hurt.

_What did I do to hurt him? _Sasuke wondered, plopping down on his bed. His heart was constricting in a way that he wasn't used to. He had felt the same overwhelming pain when his parents had died, like there was no hope for him in the world.

Meanwhile, the full fact of Sasuke's kiss was beginning to fall on the blonde. The sexiest, nicest asshole that he knew had just kissed him. He brought his fingers up to touch his tingling lips, which were trembling with excitement. Perhaps Sasuke did return his affection, or maybe he was just looking to get laid. Either way, the blonde wanted to go to the brunette and be held by him. He got up and went to the room where Sasuke would be staying and tried the doorknob. It was locked. Inside he could hear music playing and furniture being shifted.

"Great," he muttered, going into his own room and closing the door. "I just pissed off the guy who's supposed to be taking care of me." He sighed, pulled off his shirt and pants, then fell into his bed and fell asleep, wearing only his boxers. Sasuke awoke late that night, restless and regretful, he might have gone two fast for the blonde. Of course he was surprised, and he must have had a good reason to be hurt. Sasuke stood up and walked out of his room and into the blonde's, pausing in the doorway at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"I'm sorry, teme," Naruto muttered in his sleep, rolling over in his large bed. He made a whimpering sound, Sasuke's heart twisting at the agonizing sound. He crossed the room in three strides and looked down at the blonde, the moonlight washing over both of them. He reached out and touched his fingers to the tanned forehead, wanting the pained expression to go away. Naruto muttered something incoherent and reached out in his sleep towards the brunette, pulling him gently. Sasuke climbed into the bed and let the blonde snuggle close to him. For a moment Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, then he wrapped his arms around the blonde and buried his face in the soft nest of blonde hair. They slept like that until the sun rose and they were awakened by the ringing of a phone.

* * *

**Riayu: **And the Sasunaru finally begins!

**Itachi: Glaring **You almost killed me.

**Riayu: **Maybe I should try harder next time?

**Itachi: Wide eyed **No, that's okay.

**Riayu: Puts down switchblade **That's what I thought. So, sorry again for the short chapter last time. My writer's block just suddenly disappeared! I won't be able to update again until Aug. 8. If I decide to update ever again.

**Itachi: **Is there a reason you wouldn't update ever again?

**Riayu: **I was looking at a 10 chapter fic and it had over 400 reviews. It makes me feel unloved.

**Itachi: **You're just being selfish.

**Riayu: **Yeah, I know. But there must be so many people reading that fic. It must be really cool to have that much support.

**Itachi: **You know you're probably making someone feel guilty.

**Riayu: **Umm, thank you for reading everyone and for the reviews, they do make me so happy! Please review and don't be afraid to ask questions, I'll answer what I can.

**Itachi: **What's today's special treat?

**Riayu: **Hmm…everyone gets…A NARUTO AND SASUKE PLUSHIE! **Tosses plushies to readers **I think I might keep you here for a while, Itachi. You're more fun to be mean to.

**Itachi: Runs away**


	14. Seeing

****

Riayu:

I won't waste too much time up here; I know you want to get to the fic.

**Itachi: **Then why are you talking at all?

**Riayu: **'Cause I'm a little sad that no one reviewed while I was gone.

**Itachi: **Are you trying to guilt people into reviewing more for this chapter?

**Riayu: **Yes. I love you all so much for reading my story, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

**Disclaimer: **I'm a crappy drawer! There's no way I own Naruto!

* * *

At first Naruto was a startled by the sound of the phone ringing; to him it sounded like a panic alarm sounding through the haze of sleep. He rolled over, felt the restraint of arms around his waist, and reached down to disentangle himself before lurching towards the phone.

"Hello?" he asked groggily, rubbing the sand from his eyes.

"Is this Naruto?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the other line.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked warily. "How did you get my phone number?"

"Naruto, I'm…Kyuubi didn't want to give me your cell phone number."

"Why the hell would Kyuubi give you my number?" He was beginning to wonder if it was all some sort of weird prank his brother was pulling.

"He thought it would be best if we talked." The blonde was suddenly aware that the voice was feminine. It was familiar, one that instilled calm in him despite the fact that he couldn't have heard it more than a handful of times.

"Mom?" he asked, his heart picking up as he said it. There was a sharp intake of breath on the other line, then a pause, and finally, a sort of stifled sob.

"You called me mom," was the response, choked with unbelieving happiness. "Your father and I are coming down in a week. There's an operation…it's very likely that it can fix your blindness. Since it was just an accident they might be able to right what went wrong." Naruto's throat closed up and there was an undeniable burn behind his eyes. He struggled to find coherent words. There was the sound of sheets shifting and a deep breath, indicating that Sasuke was awakening.

"I, uh…" the blonde struggled to swallow the lump in his throat, "I have to go, mom. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," was the reply, choked again with a smile clear in her voice. Naruto hung up the phone just as Sasuke's eyes fluttered opened. Naruto was standing close enough to the bed that Sasuke could reach out and wrap his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Who was on the phone?" Sasuke asked. The question sounded intimate to Naruto, said in a sleepy lisp that signified a close relationship.

"My mom," Naruto said, marveling at how simple it sounded when there were so many emotions whirling within him.

"What'd Iruka want?" the brunette asked, pulling Naruto back onto the bed.

"It wasn't Iruka; it was my _mom_. My birth mother." Sasuke was silent, digesting the information. "They're coming up next week. She said they could fix my eyes; I'll be able to see." It was just beginning to sink in; sight, the ability to see. Elation flared up within him at the realization that he would, for the first time, be able to see the sexy Sasuke that was holding him by the waist at that very moment.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not elated in the least. If Naruto got his sight back he would have to leave; Naruto would no loner rely on him for everyday things.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked when Sasuke didn't say anything.

"That's," Sasuke swallowed to banish the dryness of his throat, "that's great, Naruto." The blonde picked up the hollow tone of voice and took one of Sasuke's hands, squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry, Sasuke," he said, playing with the brunette's fingers idly. "I'll be fine; they can't mess me up more than I already am." Sasuke couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from lifting up. The blonde had tried so hard to reassure him, but had missed the target completely.

"Thanks," Sasuke murmured.

"You're smiling!" Naruto shouted, spinning to face Sasuke as if he would be able to see the slight twist of lips.

"I think you're hallucinating," Sasuke said, getting out of the bed and pulling Naruto up with him. "You need some food. What do you want?" They walked out of the room, their fingers laced together as they went.

"How about western style? Chocolate chip waffles and eggs, and sausage, and toast…Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever cooked before?"

"Only in school, but I'm good at it," Sasuke said reassuringly. He dropped the blonde's warm hand so he could get started. His palm tingled with the left-over warmth from Naruto's hand and he longed to hold it again.

"How did this happen?" Sasuke wondered quietly as he washed his hands then started o gather the ingredients. The last thing he expected was for Naruto to answer him.

"Well, you kissed me yesterday; I assumed that meant you liked me." The blonde said, sitting down and waiting, his stomach growling as the smell of food wafted about. Drinks were poured and silverware put out. Sasuke sat next to Naruto as they ate, though not too close; he didn't want to scare the blonde off. To Sasuke's surprise, the blonde scooted closer, their shoulders and thighs brushing as they ate. Halfway through their meal, Naruto's cell phone rang from the couch. Sasuke got up and answered it. He talked for a few minutes before returning to the table.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked, unaccustomed to asking such a question.

"It was Kyuubi," Sasuke said, pushing his plate away with pale hands. "He's going on a date with Itachi." Naruto, who had been drinking orange juice, promptly spit it out, coughing and puttering.

"What?!" he yelled, turning sightless eyes on the brunette.

"Apparently they met at the club and started talking over drinks. Itachi decided to drop the whole pinned-against-the-wall thing, and Kyuubi seems unable to hold a grudge."

"Where are they going? When are they going?" Naruto asked, standing up.

"Kyuubi said it was a surprise. Naruto, calm down. It's not like Itachi will kill him."

"That's just the thing," Naruto said gravely. "He just might. He's the one who told me to drive even though I was drunk. He's the one who dragged me to that stupid party and told me to drink the sake. He's the one," Sasuke heard the sob and looked up sharply. Naruto – sunny happy Naruto- was crying. "He's the one who made me blind." The blonde sobbed again, looking pathetic.

"Naruto," Sasuke was at a loss of what to do. The pained expression on the blonde's face ripped his heart. On a sudden whim, the brunette stood and enveloped the blonde in his arms, holding him close. Naruto shook, burying his face in the black fabric of Sasuke's shirt as he cried. He rocked the blonde gently, kissed the top of his head, and held him closer. After a few minutes the blonde calmed, his sobs quieting to hiccups, and finally he fell silent.

"I just don't want him to be hurt," Naruto murmured, his voice hoarse.

"I understand, Naruto, I really do," Sasuke said, stroking the blonde, spiky hair.

"Thank you," Naruto said, his voice a little stronger. The brunette nodded, releasing Naruto with the slightest of a smile. "Does this mean that we're dating?" He smiled feebly, his pale-blue eyes red-rimmed and glossy, a slight hope lingering in them.

"No," Sasuke said, the blonde's face falling immediately. "We can be dating if I haven't taken you out anywhere Ichiraku's doesn't count," he added when the blonde opened his mouth. "You went there with Hinata and that didn't count as a date; and I did the same exact thing when we went."

"Okay, where are you going to take me?" Naruto asked, looking expectant. Sasuke paused, trying to figure out what the blonde meant.

"You mean today?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Or tomorrow, whenever you want, really…Sooner rather than later would be better, though, since I don't know when I'll be able to go out again after the operation."

"We'll go out this afternoon, then," Sasuke said, kissing the blonde's forehead. With that they finished their meal, Sasuke wondering where he should take the blonde on their first date. He realized, very suddenly, that there were very few things they could do together because of the blonde's lack of sight.

When they were done Sasuke cleared the table. The blonde vanished in a moment, the tell-tale _tick-tick _sound of the typewriter sounding immediately. When Sasuke was done cleaning he joined Naruto and picked up the pages of the manuscript and his pen then started reading aloud, causing Naruto to stop typing and listen. They had started all over again; Sasuke was much more thorough than Hinata and questioned every little thing. The result was the major editing of the story, making it three or four times better. It was nearly noon before they stopped, having corrected around a hundred pages. Sasuke dismissed himself to make a phone call.

"Come on, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said when he returned. "Shower and get dressed, we're going out."

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he stood, his eyes glimmering.

"It's a surprise," Sasuke said, dragging the blonde towards the bathroom. He pushed into the clean room, the shower sounding a moment later. He ran to his room, pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and a tight black shirt, then he went into Naruto's room and searched for anything in t the closet that wasn't orange. He was rewarded with a pair of black jeans and a grey T-shirt. The door opened and Naruto came in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hello, Sasuke," he said, nudging the door closed with his hip before crossing to his dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers. The towel dropped, exposing the blonde completely o Sasuke's roaming eyes. Sasuke coughed as he brought his hands up to stifle a nosebleed. Naruto pulled on his boxers, smiling slightly.

"Are you okay, Sasuke, I smell blood." Naruto said, pulling on the pants and shirt Sasuke had set aside before taking a issue and handing it to the brunette.

"You did that on purpose," Sasuke accused, half scowling and half smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said, smiling. He dried his hair thoroughly with a towel, the blonde locks standing up without the help of gel.

"Ready when you are, teme," Naruto said. He held out his hand and Sasuke took it, the warm soft flesh sending hot prickles up and down his arms as he led the way out of the house and opened the car door for the blonde. The car wove through the streets, stopping in front of a proud building titled 'Museum.' Sasuke led the blonde inside the building and through rooms with paintings and objects of high value and into a room full of sculptures. There was a squat man standing in the middle of the room that ran over to the two of them immediately.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" the man asked, eyeing the brunette skeptically. When Sasuke nodded curtly the man frowned. "Very well, just don't break anything." The man walked away and slid the door shut behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked after a short pause.

"A museum," Sasuke said, taking the blonde's hand and guiding him towards the closest statue, a tall woman dressed in a kimono with her head bent so that she could look at the child held in her arms. "I convinced the curator to allow you to touch the sculptures so you would know what they looked like." He lifted the blonde's hand and placed the fingertips gently on the statue's face.

Naruto felt the face, his fingertips tracing the lines of the lips and eyes, the nose and cheekbones and hair, then he used both hands to feel the rest of the sculpture. His fingers lingered on the baby's face as he felt it over and over again. Then they moved on to the next statue and the process was repeated.

"Aren't you tired of watching me touch sculptures?" Naruto asked after nearly two hours. He was feeling the bare chest of a man lying on his side with a cloth draped casually over his waist and crotch.

"Not yet," Sasuke said, watching the blonde's fingers contently. "You feel every sculpture differently; the first one you touched it with slow, tender fingers and this one with quick movements of you palms over the features. It's very interesting. There was a short pause as Naruto felt the cloth and thighs.

"Each sculpture is an individual, and each needs to be seen as such," Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke as he set his hands at his sides. "Have I run out of sculptures?"

"Yes," Sasuke said as he looked around. The blonde had explored every sculpture in the room, leaving them with nothing more to do in the museum. Sasuke took the blonde's hand and led the way out of the building and down onto the crowded sidewalk. Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly, alerting everyone in a five foot radius that the blonde was hungry.

"Ramen?" Sasuke asked casually, still holding the blonde's hand as they walked towards the parked car. Naruto was silent for a moment as he took his seat and buckled his seatbelt, waiting for Sasuke to climb in on the driver's side.

"Do you want to go for ramen?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I don't care what we eat," Sasuke said, starting the car.

"I want to go someplace that you like," Naruto said, feeling a little selfish; they always only went where he wanted to go.

"Okay," Sasuke said, putting his arm around Naruto as he drove, noting the troubled expression on the blonde's face. "Well go for sushi." There lunch was pleasant as they talked about nothing in particular. The recording was going to start in a few days and the recording of a music video was already being looked into. They talked at length about what sort of video should be made and to which song. Slowly conversation shifted to Naruto's books, three of which were already being looked at for publication in a few weeks. They were both excited, though, about the very same thing, though neither of them spoke of it. The blonde would be able to see again for the first time in two years.

"Thanks for taking me out, Sasuke," Naruto said on the drive back to the house. Sasuke was going to take a shower and grab his clothes before they left for an evening at the club.

Sasuke had been in the shower for nearly five minutes when Naruto's cell phone rang. The blonde dashed for it, stubbing his toe against the door frame in his haste before snatching up the phone and answering it.

"Hello?" he asked, slightly breathless.

"Naruto, am I interrupting something?" Pein asked, clearly curious.

"No, I just ran for the phone and stubbed my toe. What's up?" The blonde sat back on the couch, spreading out luxuriously as he listened to Pein, who was talking very quickly.

"I'm going on a date tonight! With Itachi."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Naruto screamed, his eyes bulging slightly.

"Going on a date with Itachi," Pein repeated, sounding a little afraid.

"Why on earth would you do something that stupid, Pein? He's the one that…" something very suddenly occurred to the blonde. "How can you be going on a date with Itachi if Kyuubi is going on a date with Itachi?"

"We're going together, the three of us!" Pein said, sounding happy again.

"So…you're _okay _with him dating someone else?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm also going on a date with Kyuubi, so technically we're equal."

"I'm confused," Naruto said, sighing.

"Well, Kyuubi asked me out this morning and Itachi asked him out. When Kyuubi told Itachi he already had plans they discussed me and Itachi decided the three of us would go out together."

"And you're telling me all of this now why?" Naruto asked, wishing he knew what time it was.

"I tried to call earlier but you left your phone at home and you didn't answer."

"I was home until noon."

"I got home from work at one."

"Where are you guys going?" Naruto asked, trying to assume a nonchalant attitude.

"I'm not sure. Kyuubi and I were going to go out for dinner, but Itachi is taking both of us out and we're not sure where he's taking us." There was a pause and a few muffled words. "Kyuubi's here, I have to go, Naruto. Talk to you later." There was a click then the disconnected tone.

"Ready to go, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He was dried and dressed, leaning against the doorjamb and waiting patiently for the blonde.

"Yeah," Naruto said, smiling slightly as he stood and walked over to Sasuke, seizing the brunettes hand as they walked out to the car, the first drops of rain beginning to fall.

* * *

**Itachi: **Was that an intentional cliffie?

**Riayu: **That isn't a cliffie! I don't think it is, anyways.

**Itachi: **Whatever you say.

**Riayu: **Good news everyone! Lemon next chapter!

**Itachi: **If I'm the bad guy, why did you put me with your favorite characters?

**Riayu: **'Cause you're one of my favorite characters, and it will probably piss someone off.

**Itachi: **Is your goal to get people upset?

**Riayu: **No. I was actually thinking about ItaPein before anyone mentioned it. I think it's kinda cute.

**Itachi: Vein pulse **Did you just say something involving my name was _cute_?

**Riayu: **I'll say it again, if you want. **Turns away from Itachi **Thanks for the reviews, and for reading, and for waiting sooooo long. Sorry about that, I was at camp, ya'know.

**Itachi: Turning red**

**Riayu: **Like you don't like it. Cookies for all! **Passes out tins of cookies **And hugs too!!


	15. Hands are for Touching

**Riayu: **Yay for reviews! They make me happy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

**Itachi: **How much longer am I going to be up here for?

**Arbela: **There's no way in hell I'm staying here with her.

**Riayu: **ARBELA! **Glomps**

**Arbela:**D'oh shit! **Falls over**

**Riayu: **I've missed you! **Hugs **Three weeks without annoying you has been like hell.

**Arbela: **Would you care to GET THE HELL OFFA ME!

**Itachi: **Right, I think I should leave now.

**Riayu: Grabs Itachi **I don't think so. You're both stuck here now **Locks door**

**Itachi & Arbela: **O.o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!

**WARNING!: **There is a lemon in this chapter! Guy on guy-ness. If you don't like that…why are you reading my fic?

* * *

"You did well," Naruto said as he climbed into the car. "A lot of people enjoyed it, I think you might have some fangirls soon." Sasuke winced as he climbed into the car and buckled his seatbelt, starting the car as he did so.

"Don't even joke like that," he warned, frowning slightly. "Did _you _enjoy it?"

"I only wish I could have seen it," Naruto assured him. As the car sped down the nearly-barren streets the heavens opened up and let out tear-drops that pattered off of the roof of the car.

"Damn," Sasuke whispered, frowning as they pulled up in front of Naruto's house. "I don't think I have an umbrella."

"It's okay, a little water never hurt anyone," Naruto said, smiling as he stepped out into the rain. It was heavier than a drizzle but not yet a downpour.

"You could catch a cold," Sasuke warned, leading the blonde up to the door and unlocking it for them. He flicked the lights on and stared at the wet blonde.

"Then I'll just have to get warm. I'm more worried about you, though. You're a performer; we can't have you getting sick." Naruto smiled a secret smile. "C'mon, out of those wet clothes!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, alarmed when Naruto started pulling the wet shirt off.

"Relax, Sasuke, I'm just trying to get you dry." Naruto disappeared for a moment, returning with a towel and a pair of boxers and sweatpants. "Change out of the wet clothes and get dry." He disappeared again and was back again with a towel around his neck and a pair of loose sweatpants on, the waistband of his clean boxers visible.

"Did you enjoy yourself today, Naruto," Sasuke asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes," Naruto said, stepping close to Sasuke. "But there's one thing I would have liked to see." The slight smile that had been on Sasuke's face disappeared into a line of frustration.

"Maybe we could go see it tomorrow," Sasuke offered, frowning.

"No, I'd rather see it now." The blonde's warm hand came up and held Sasuke's face in place. Slowly, the warm fingers traced his features, lingering for a moment on his soft, cool lips. Naruto leaned up and brushed their lips together. It was gentle, their lips barely touching, until Sasuke reached up and wove his fingers into Naruto's hair, pressing their mouths against each other. He immediately took the lead, sliding his tongue into the blonde's mouth and tasting him before dueling for dominance. Sasuke won and took the liberty of exploring the wet cavern further, their tongues sliding against each other. The pure passion, mixed with the apparent issue of forgetting how to breathe, had both of them panting and a little dizzy when they pulled apart for air.

Naruto's hands went back to exploring, first over Sasuke's chiseled chest and abs then his back. Sasuke was doing a little exploring of his own, though only to feed his hunger for the feeling of hot flesh. They were in his room now, backing closer to his bed with every passing second as Naruto paused in his touching to kiss Sasuke's neck and jaw. They kissed again, tongues and hands exploring, lips being bitten gently then sucked. When they pulled apart for air, Sasuke sat on the bed and pulled Naruto down, levering himself over the blonde and attacking his neck, biting, sucking, and licking it until a hikey rose up. Naruto had his fingers in the waistband of Sasuke's boxers and was pulling them urgently, trying to tug them down. When he succeeded in freeing Sasuke of his boxers he rolled them over so that he was on top, his hands exploring flesh again.

The way the blonde explored his flesh with both childlike curiosity and experienced determination was erotic, making Sasuke harder. The blonde smiled when he felt Sasuke's response, the pale skin heating under his hands, beads of sweat popping up. His hands explored Sasuke's chest until he found one of his nipples, he then leaned down and took the piece of flesh in his mouth. He teased it with his tongue and teeth, one hand playing with the other nipple as his other hand crept down Sasuke's body. His hand ghosted over the brunette's erection and found his sack, fondling it for a moment before pressing the soft spot between his sack and anus, coaxing a scream out. He pressed Sasuke's prostate again, feeling his partner's erection jump up in response to the teasing.

"Ngh…fuck," Sasuke panted, throwing his head back. Naruto smiled and pulled away from the hard nubbin, scooting down and wrapping a hand around Sasuke's phallus, rubbing his thumb over the head and smearing the precum before running his tongue from the head to base then back again, his tongue circling the head, collecting the precum before he took the throbbing flesh in his mouth. At first he merely circled with his tongue and nipped gently with his teeth, but when Sasuke threaded his fingers in the blonde locks and pushed Naruto down onto his cock the blonde smiled and started to hum. Sasuke lasted about five seconds before he orgasmed, moaning loudly and gripping the sheets tightly, arching his back and pushing his cock further into Naruto's mouth before releasing. To his surprise, the blonde swallowed every drop before pulling away and smiling.

"You taste good, teme," he whispered huskily, reaching down and rubbing a finger over the puckered hole of Sasuke's anus.

"N-no," Sasuke said, locking his legs around the blonde's waist and flipping them over so that he was over the blonde. Despite his orgasm, Sasuke was still hard, his erection beginning to pulse again. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's in a bruising kiss to keep the blonde from protesting as he plunged a finger into to tight hole, moving it in and out, stroking the walls soothingly. Naruto made an impatient sound after a moment as Sasuke took that as his cue to insert a second digit, sliding it in beside his index finger, he began to make a scissoring movement before he put in his third finger and twisted his wrist to get his fingers all the way in. Naruto shuddered, clenching around the three digits and snapping his lips shut over a scream of pain and pleasure. Sasuke paused, allowing the blonde to adjust before moving his fingers in an out a few times. Finally he removed his fingers and replaced them with his erection, which was throbbing to the point of pain.

"Hurry," Naruto said, panting slightly as his fingers gripped the sheets tightly. Sasuke slid the first inch into Naruto, feeling the blonde clench then relax, welcoming him. "Sasuke," Naruto murmured impatiently, shifting so that the brunette was forced further into him. Sasuke complied, sliding halfway in before nearly pulling all the way out and sliding halfway in again. Naruto made the same irritated sound again, scowling slightly. Sasuke smiled and pulled out again, but when he moved back in his slammed all the way up to the hilt, earning a pleasured scream from the blonde. He slid in and out, setting a quick pace. Naruto angled his hips and the next time that Sasuke slid in he struck the blonde's prostate with surprising force.

"Fuck!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke struck his prostate again, gripping the sheets harder as he tried to hold back his climax. Sasuke was fighting for control as well and he reached down the pump the blonde's member in time with his thrusts. Naruto was reduced to moans of pleasure, his control beginning to slip. He pulled Sasuke's head down for a bruising kiss just before he came, his clenching causing Sasuke's climax. Sasuke pulled out of the blonde, lay down next to him, and pulled him close, kissing him again.

"Not bad for a virgin," Naruto murmured, still breathless. He huddled closer to the brunette, finding comfort in the arms that held him close, and closed his eyes.

"Good night, usuratonkachi," Sasuke whispered as the blonde's breathing deepened before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

They were driving down the highway towards the hospital, Sasuke behind the wheel and Naruto in the passenger seat.

"You're parents will be waiting for us there?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the blonde who nodded, smiling brightly.

"They'll be paying for all of it. The surgery prep, the procedure, the medicine, everything is taken care of. Thanks for taking me, Sasuke," the blonde's hand crept slowly closer as he located the brunette's hand and took it. He brought the fingers to his lips and kissed them, his eyes soft. Sasuke smiled faintly and squeezed the blonde's hand gently, a truck speeding passed them.

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes. The surgery will start in an hour. Are you nervous?" He never got to hear the blonde's answer. There was the screeching of tires, a horn blaring, and a mass of metal skidding towards them. The gasoline truck was tipped on its side, skidding backwards on the highway, the thin metal tank breaking open and spilling its contents across the highway. A car swerved, lost control, and collided with another car.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled, throwing his car into reverse only to ram into a car behind him. The two cars that had collided burst into flame, igniting the gasoline. The screams could be heard as people perished within the flames that consumed their cars. One car sped at Sasuke's car, slamming into the passenger's door and crumpling it, trapping the blonde. Sasuke was struggling to open his door, but it was stuck. The interior of the car was heating to an unbearable level, flames licking at the metal frame.

"Sasuke," Naruto coughed, clutching the brunette. "Help."

* * *

Sasuke woke with a jolt, his breath heavy and his body drenched with sweat. Naruto, still curled against him, stirred, his eyelids fluttering slightly. Sasuke kissed the blonde's head, stroking his hair and coaxing him back to sleep.

He glanced at the clock, five in the morning and he was awake, too terrified to go to sleep. He lay there, staring down at the sleeping blonde, trying to banish the dream from his mind. After what seemed like a long time, although it was really only a few minutes, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Riayu: **How many of you thought that was real and panicked?

**Arbela: **Why would you do that? That's a terrible thing to do to your poor readers!

**Riayu: **Around chapter 9 I was beginning to think of how I should end the fic. I was leaning towards that ending. I decided it would be too mean.

**Itachi: **I think she's even crazier than I am.

**Riayu: **I take pride in that fact. Unfortunately, I'm back to having absolutely how (or when) I'm going to end this.

**Itachi: **I wasn't in this chapter.

**Riayu: **Sure you were. You're in my Author Rambles, aren't you?

**Itachi: **Besides for that.

**Riayu: **Stop your whining. At least I haven't thrown you in jail for attempting to rape Naruto. I've made you the 'good guy' in all my fics.

**Arbela: **He wasn't the good guy in 'Scars.'

**Riayu: **He was redeemed. Time to sign off. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry the lemon was so suckish, I'm still getting used to them. Hope you enjoyed. Monkeys for all! (because everyone loves monkeys) **cute little monkeys crawl out of your computer screens**

**P.S. Sorry it was so short.**


	16. Savior

**Riayu: Looks up **Oh! Hello everyone. **Puts down large butcher knife**

**Arbela: Holding up a 'Help Us' sign**

**Itachi: **You're a sick freak.

**Riayu: **Yup! I'm making them eat foods they hate. For Itachi it's lots of chocolate and whipped cream. Arbela is eating anything that isn't sweet or meat. It's just fun to watch them wrinkle their faces, and I can't go to jail for it…until they die.

**Arbela: **We're going to die?!

**Riayu: **The stomach is only the size of an apple when empty, but it can stretch massively. So much so that it could press against your lungs and cause you to suffocate.

**Itachi: **You sick whore.

**Riayu: **Sorry if any of you got really upset with me over the dream. I have this obsession with killing protagonists in just about everything I write. I purposefully put my characters into harms way and see how many come out alive.

**Arbela: **GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

**Itachi: **You wouldn't actually kill us, would you?

**Riayu: **Hmm…no. You're not in a story, so I couldn't bear having you die, Itachi. And I can't actually kill Arbela. I just felt like cooking and you were here to eat it.

**Disclaimer: **If you don't own Naruto and you know it clap your hands! **Clap clap**

**Warning!: **There is a heavy guy-on-guy scene. If you don't like that stuff then why did you even click on this fic?

* * *

"Why shouldn't I go, Sasuke? You don't want me to see? Is that what your problem is?" Naruto shouted, pacing around the kitchen.

"I dreamt that there was a car crash and we died in the fire, Naruto," Sasuke pleaded, following the blonde closely.

"I dreamt that I took over the world, doesn't mean it's gonna happen," Naruto shot back, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"I don't want you to go, Naruto. Can't you reschedule, I'm begging you." The blonde wheeled around to face Sasuke, his eyes burning with rage.

"If you were an Uchiha you wouldn't give a crap. Are you sure you're related to your brother?"

"Damn it, Naruto, I'm serious. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Itachi never stopped me from doing anything," Naruto retorted, raging beyond coherent thought.

"And we both know how well that turned out. If he had thought of anyone but himself then you would still have your eyesight." Naruto winced. "Trust me, Naruto, just push the appointment back a day or two. I'm sure your parents would understand."

"Do you honestly think that a gasoline tanker is going to flip over _backwards _on the highway and dump gasoline everywhere? Then a car's going to hit us and trap us right before two other cars collide and light on fire? All on the day I'm getting my surgery done?"

"It could happen," Sasuke said, convinced.

"What if I stick to back roads?"

"A deer will jump out and I'll swerve to avoid it and go flying off a cliff side," Sasuke murmured.

"Are you kidding me? What if I walk?"

"Crossing accident."

"Bike?"

"The back wheel breaks and you go skidding across the pavement, a car doesn't see you and…" Sasuke trailed off, looking away.

"How many of these dreams have you had?"

"Five or six. Even if you try to avoid the roads, something will happen. Foxes can be rabid."

"Why am I arguing with you? I don't need you to take me there. Pein and Kyuubi will take me, or my parents. I don't need you." Sasuke was silent, staring at the blonde in shock. Naruto was silent for a moment, waiting for Sasuke's retort, then he realized what he had said. "I didn't mean it like that, Sasuke…" he sighed. "You're absolutely certain that I'll face some imminent doom if I go tomorrow?"

"No, just a feeling," Sasuke said, looking at the blonde.

"I'll tell my parents…dial for me?" Sasuke picked up the phone in the middle of the table and flipped it opened, dialing the number quickly before handing the phone over.

"Hi, mom? Sasuke wants me to move my appointment back a day or two…He has a bad feeling about me going. Yeah, I know, but it's just a few more days. There was that girl scheduled for surgery after me, she'll be thrilled. A few weird dreams. It's okay, mom, I don't mind." He smiled. "Love you too; I can't wait to see you," he laughed, "bye."

"Well?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I'm going in three days, I hope you're happy," Naruto muttered, leaning against the brunette's chest.

"I am," Sasuke assured him, resting his chin on top of the blonde's head.

"Do you not want me to see?" Naruto asked, putting his hands over Sasuke's, toying with his fingers.

"I want you to be happy," Sasuke said, kissing the top of the blonde's head. "If that means seeing, then yes, I want you to see."

"I want to see you," Naruto said, reaching up and touching Sasuke's cheek with gentle hands. "I want to know each and every one of your expressions with more than just my touch. I want to see the sun rise and set again. I want to see my brothers. I want to be able to go on normal dates with you, Sasuke. I wan to _be _normal."

"Seeing isn't going to make you normal, usuratonkachi," Sasuke warned, smiling.

"Teme," Naruto said, tracing his fingers over the brunette's cool lips. "I want to see you smile. I've never seen an Uchiha smile before. Only smirk." They were silent for a long time, standing in the middle of the dining room as the late day sunlight filtered orange through the windows. Naruto's stomach growled low and long, like a pack of hungry dogs fighting over a steak.

"You haven't eaten yet today, have you?" Sasuke accused, letting go of the blonde. "There's a reason I left those things in the fridge. Didn't Hinata call to make sure you were okay?"

"I told her I as fine," Naruto said, looking ashamed. "I spent the day writing since you weren't here to keep me company. I didn't think to eat."

"Baka," Sasuke scowled, letting go of the blonde. "Your mind doesn't work properly if you don't eat enough. It'll make writing harder for you." He walked into the kitchen and began cutting up vegetables. "Did you at least eat the breakfast I left you?"

"Some of it. I was eager to get to work today," Naruto lied, listening to the sharp sound of the knife on the cutting board. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"You're wasting away, Naruto," Sasuke accused. "In your old pictures you were a stronger-looking, and you weren't so pale. I know you can't see it, but can't you feel the difference?"

"Not really," Naruto said, his hand twitching slightly. "I really haven't noticed a change."

"Maybe it's because you only write now? You don't ever really go outside any more."

"I used to work out a lot," Naruto admitted. "In the park, but after I went blind I moved away. I was a little embarrassed about being blind, so I never looked for a new place to work out."

"We'll have to fix that," Sasuke muttered, stirring the miso he was making. "You're still too thin, though. I can see your ribs too well."

"Sorry," Naruto lamented. "I didn't think anyone would notice if I wore baggier clothes."

"Clothes don't really help when we're having sex," Sasuke said, making rice balls. "I can see your ribs and spine too clearly sometimes. It worries me. Did you used to eat more?"

"Yeah, I've always eaten a lot," Naruto said, turning a little pink. "But people rarely cook enough for me."

"Baka, why didn't you say something?" Sasuke shouted, putting a plate of rice balls in front of Naruto. "If you're hungry you should say something, not sit there like an idiot and be hungry."

"Sorry," Naruto said with a smile, devouring the rice eagerly. Sasuke put the miso down for Naruto and went back to making more rice, pausing when Naruto questioned him. "Aren't you going to eat, Sasuke?"

"I don't eat as much as you; I'm usually not very hungry. And you're eating enough for both of us."

"Won't you start wasting away?" Naruto asked between bites of food.

"I eat enough, trust me," Sasuke said, putting down another plate of rice balls and cleaning up the dirty dishes. "What do you want to do when you're done eating?"

* * *

Sasuke stared at the page that Naruto had handed him, his face slowly turning from pale pink to crimson.

"Naruto, why were you writing this?" Sasuke sputtered, snatching a tissue and pressing it against his nose.

"Because I finished writing my book and I had nothing better to do," Naruto said, taking the page back. "Don't bleed on it, Sasuke."

"Naruto, you're the worlds biggest pervert," Sasuke accused, trying to stop his nose bleed.

"Wait till you meet my god father. He has novels filled with this sort of stuff. Before I started reading his books I wanted to be just like him. Being married hasn't stopped him, either. In fact, he's modeled characters after his wife, mostly for her breasts."

"Where the hell did you learn all of that stuff?" Sasuke asked, his nosebleed finally subsiding.

"I read Kakashi's books once; he has a lot of my god father's stuff. And I experienced quite a bit myself. Why do you–" he broke off, inhaling a sharp breath as Sasuke gently bit his earlobe. Naruto mewled helplessly as the brunette abused his ear, scrunching his eyes closed when the brunette reached down and rubbed his palm against the blonde's member. He spun the chair around so that they were facing each other and kissed his way down the faintly tanned neck, lingering at Naruto's collarbone, biting, licking, and sucking it gently until there was a rather large hickey there among several fading ones. Sasuke trailed his tongue down from Naruto's right collar bone to his nipple, running his tongue over the nubbin and blowing on it to make it rise before taking it in his mouth, raking his teeth over it, licking it, and biting it while his fingers pinched and twisted the other.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, leaning his head back as the brunette continued to suck his nipple, his free hand still rubbing the blonde's hardening phallus. Naruto buried his fingers in the black locks, pulling Sasuke's head away from his chest and bringing their lips together for a bruising, passionate kiss. As they battled for dominance Sasuke tugged Naruto's sweatpants down, the boxers sliding away with them. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth when he felt a sudden jolt of friction over his phallus, bucking his hips slightly into the cool appendage wrapped around his member. Sasuke smirked, jerking his hand from base to tip again as he took the blonde's bottom lip between his own, sucking it gently. His thumb ran over the head of Naruto's hard penis, smearing precum, before he squeezed the hardened member, causing the blonde to moan loudly, bucking his hips again.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled away from the blonde's lips and knelt down, running the very tip of his tongue from the base of Naruto's penis up to the head, swirling his tongue around it before taking just the tip into his mouth and circling it with his tongue. He slowly slid the entire member into his mouth, alternating between hard sucks and teasing licks. Naruto was reduced to moans of pleasure, threading his hair into the charcoal locks. Sasuke used one hand to fondle Naruto's sack, occasionally pressing the blonde's prostate, and pressed the first three fingers of his free hand into the blonde's mouth, hardening as the blonde coated them with saliva. Naruto gave a particularly loud moan, clutched Sasuke's head close to the base of his cock, convulsed, and released a massive amount of seed, which Sasuke swallowed before pulling away and licking his lips.

He spread the blonde's legs, resting them on either side of the arms of the chair so that he would be able to access Naruto's puckered hole. He traced a finger over it before sliding his finger in, waiting for Naruto to adjust before moving it.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto complained, his eyes scrunched tightly. "I don't need to be stretched." Sasuke plunged a second finger into the blonde, ignoring the complaint. He slid a third in and worked the three digits in as far as they would go before pulling them out and pulling down his own pants. He grabbed the lube that was slightly under the blonde's bed, squirting a healthy dose onto his first two fingers before spreading it over his aching erection. He positioned himself at Naruto's puckered entrance and nudged the head of member into the tight space, making Naruto mewl. He worked himself in inch by inch, running his fingertips along the insides of Naruto's paled thighs.

"Mm-nah, faster!" Naruto moaned, throwing his head back again. Sasuke complied, moving in and out, leaning forward and kissing his way up Naruto's chest to the hollow of his neck. He rolled his hips and struck Naruto in the prostate, earning a loud mewl of pleasure. Sasuke slammed into Naruto's prostate a few more times, smiling as Naruto moaned and screamed in pleasure. He raised his hips and pushed forward to meet each of Sasuke's thrusts, his body covered in sweat. Sasuke, feeling his control slipping, reached down and began to stroke Naruto in time with his bruising pace. They came together, Naruto with a loud scream and Sasuke with a throaty moan. He didn't pull out of Naruto right away, he moved in and out a few more times, the passage slick with his seed, before he pulled out and trailed his tongue across the blonde's abs, collecting the cum and swallowing it.

"Not bad," Naruto murmured, smiling loosely. "You stuck pretty close to what I wrote. But that last part didn't happen."

"Thought you might like it," Sasuke said, kissing the blonde's throat gently.

"Mmm…you thought right," Naruto threaded his fingers in the black locks and kissed Sasuke again before sitting up properly and sliding all the way out of his sweatpants and boxers. "Shower?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, standing up and pulling his pants off. He led the way into the bathroom and turned on the shower, running his hands down the blonde's body as the steaming water streamed over them. They washed each other, touched and kissed as soapy suds slid down their bodies.

* * *

"What do you mean it's being postponed?" Naruto asked, pacing in front of the window. "Is she okay?" he asked, clearly agitated. "When is it, then?" Sasuke watched him pacing and frowned, the blonde's expression was steadily getting darker and darker. "Okay, dad, I'll talk to you later. Give mom a hug for me. Yeah, bye," he hung up the phone and tossed it onto the couch, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist from behind.

"The doctor that was supposed to be operating on me has been sued for unsafe practices. Apparently he tried to operate on the girl without giving her enough sedative. She woke up halfway through the operation and started screaming. He tried to keep working on her without giving her more sedative, but one of the aids thought it was too crazy and reported him before he could go on. They've got another doctor on the way from Osaka, but they don't know when he'll be here. So, my operation has been postponed until further notice. Thank you, Sasuke."

"For what?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the blonde.

"You saved me. She's scarred for life, now. You saved me from something terrible, Sasuke, with your crazy dreams. I'm glad you told me not to go," he turned around in Sasuke's arms and pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

* * *

**Riayu: **Yay! Two lemons in a row! I liked this one more, but I want your opinions. Please review, they make me happy!

**Itachi: **Why am I tied up?

**Riayu: **'Cause you like that kinda kinky shit.

**Arbela: **And why am I in a cage?

**Riayu: **You look better, and less threatening, behind bars. Major thanks to Black-Chan3! She's been a constant reviewer; check out her stuff, it's really good. Thanks for the reviews and for reading! Cookies for all! And cake for those who review and who have told their friends about my story!

**Arbela: **Stop trying to get more people to read your crap.

**Riayu: **It's natural to want people to read my work. I'm thinking about writing a ItaPeinKyu lemon, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?

**Itachi: **I'm for it!


	17. Sight

**Riayu: **I'm sorry I'm so late! I've been having trouble figuring out what to write next. I don't want this story to be over!

**Arbela: **There's something wrong with you. You're way too clingy.

**Riayu: **I'll get the sledgehammer. I was gonna write the ItachixPeinxKyuubi lemon but I couldn't work it out in my head. Sorry.

**Itachi: Pouts**

**Riayu: **You would've been uke, so be thankful. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the last one.

**Arbela: **You should all pray that she doesn't decide to kill everyone.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any other characters.

**Warning: **You know the drill, guys. Lemon, if you don't like man on man then stop freaking reading my fic.

* * *

"Are you nervous, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to the blonde in the waiting room, his arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"Only a little, I think the excitement is overshadowing it right now." Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulders, closing his eyes and sighing. "I'll get to see you soon, Sasuke. In just a few hours I'll get to see you for the first time, and my parents. I'll get to see my real family," his hands clenched in anticipation.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" A female voice asked. "I'm here to take you for your prep work. My name is Shizune." The blonde stood up and smiled as the woman led the way through the halls, her hand on his shoulder to guide him. She pushed him into a chair then washed her hands, pulling on gloves. The last thing Naruto remembered was the sharp pinch of a needle in his shoulder before he was under.

"-Uto….Naruto," the voice sounded watery, or maybe it was echoing. Perhaps it was both, but it sounded strange to the blonde. He groaned as he slipped back into consciousness. "Naruto? Hello, we're done with the operation. Can you hear me? It's Shizune."

"Hello," Naruto murmured. He tried to open his eyes but there was something covering them, pressing them closed.

"There are bandages over your eyes right now, to absorb the tears and mucus that your eyes are producing. We'll remove those later, but you should rest for now. If you're hungry I can order you dinner."

"Please," Naruto said, trying to sit up, Shizune didn't argue.

"What would you like?"

"Do they have ramen?"

"An order of shrimp ramen?" Naruto nodded, smiling. "Would you like something to listen to? There's no one else in the room, so you can listen to music if you like."

"No, thank you. Did someone leave a typewriter for me?"

"Yes, I'll go get it for you and set it up. You're dinner will be here soon." There was some clattering as Shizune set up the typewriter and fed a piece of paper into it, putting a stack of clean paper on the left hand side. Naruto typed away in silence almost asleep as he performed the task. Shizune announced her presence when she returned with his dinner and put the tray on his lap so he could eat. When he was done Naruto went back to sleep, waking again what felt like minutes later.

"Good morning, Naruto," a different voice said. "I'm your doctor; I'm going to help you remove the bandages. The tearing should have stopped by now. Are you ready?" Naruto nodded, sitting up and holding very still as he felt the bandages being slid away from his eyes. He felt gentle pulls at his eyelids and began to open them, blinking rapidly as light flooded in.

"Can you see me, Naruto?" the doctor asked. Naruto looked towards the voice and was astonished to see someone very blurry.

"You're a little fuzzy," Naruto said, reaching out and looking at his own blurry hand. "But I can see."

"The blurriness will go away soon, there's no need to worry about that. You'll be going home tomorrow, but you won't be allowed to have any visitors. We want you to rest your eyes as much as possible." The doctor stood up and crossed the room, leaving the blonde alone to think.

* * *

"You'll have to put this blindfold on, Naruto," Shizune said, holding out the black piece of fabric. "Your friend said that you aren't allowed to see him. I'll help you." She tied it on for him, then took his hand and helped him up.

"I'm fine, Shizune," Naruto assured her, dropping her hand and putting gentle fingertips on the walls. Two years of habit were hard to break as he walked effortlessly, sightlessly, down the corridor towards the waiting room. He had only made the trip twice, once when he was coming in, and once when he was exploring in the middle of the night, but he remembered the way.

"Naruto," arms enveloped him, holding him close for a moment before cool lips found his for a brief, but still steamy, kiss. Sasuke signed the blonde out and led the way to the car, helping him in as he usually did and driving in silence.

"This is all really unnecessary," Naruto said when he climbed out of the car and followed Sasuke to the house. "I can see just fine, the doctor said that I've rested my eyes enough."

"Okay, fine," Sasuke said, pulling the blonde into the living room before reaching up and tugging the blindfold away.

"SURPRISE!" The members of the crowded room shouted, dozens of faces layered over each other. Naruto blinked in surprise, staring incomprehensively for a moment before laughing loudly and drinking in every face. Introductions were made, voices and scents were put with faces, his brain began to edge slowly towards overload as he talked, watching peoples' lips and eyes, observing every slight gesture.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, hugging the blonde closely before stepping back and standing beside a bored looking brunette. "This is Sai, my boyfriend." The brunette nodded, pressing a false smile on his face. They chatted for a moment before the blonde was dragged off to another conversation, laughing and shouting occasionally.

"My brain hurts," Naruto complained when the last guest finally left, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. "I forgot how much there was to see."

"You have no idea," Sasuke said, hugging the blonde from behind and kissing his neck.

"Mm, but there's still something I want to see," Naruto murmured, shifting his hips so that he gently rubbed over Sasuke's groin. The brunette hissed, his arms tightening around the blonde. Naruto spun around and crushed their lips together, threading his fingers into the Sasuke's hair and pulling them as close as they could get with their clothes still on. As they kissed Sasuke began to back them towards Naruto's room, reaching back to open the door before throwing the blonde on the bed and leaning over him. His tongue trailed a line from the crook of the faded tan to tender earlobe, which he flicked with his tongue before raking his teeth gently over it. Naruto shivered in arousal, his hands sliding up Sasuke's shirt so that his fingers could greedily explore the taut muscles there.

Sasuke lifted the blonde's shirt over his head so he could have access to the skin beneath it, his lips and tongue tracing invisible patterns over the abs and pecs before Sasuke took one of Naruto's hardened nipples in his mouth. Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke raked his teeth over the nubbin, sucking it gently then licking and biting it. Sasuke pulled away and hissed in pleasure when Naruto unconsciously rubbed his knee against Sasuke's half-erect member. Naruto took advantage of the moment to slide the brunette's shirt off, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of the pale skin and strong muscles. His viewing was interrupted when Sasuke began to kiss his neck again, biting it occasionally to draw out a hiss or moan of pleasure from the blonde. Their lips crushed together again, tongues dancing intricately and teeth pulling gently at lips as hands touched exposed skin and worked, almost clumsily, to expose more.

Naruto yanked Sasuke's pants down, his hand gently clasping the hard member and caressing it. Sasuke moaned and pulled away from Naruto's lips, yanking down the blonde's pants and trailing his tongue over the rod of flesh.

"Naruto, I can feel you pulsing," Sasuke said with a slight smirk before he ran the tip of his tongue of the head, trailing precum. Naruto writhed, clutching the sheets and throwing his head back. Sasuke was already sliding a finger into Naruto's entrance when the blonde's eyes popped opened.

"I don't need to be stretched, Sasuke," Naruto complained, shying away from the digit.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sasuke protested, frowning when the blonde's stubborn look didn't go away. "If you can't walk tomorrow this is your fault," he grumbled before sliding into the blonde, pausing when he heard a gasp. Naruto had tears budding at the corners of his eyes, making Sasuke pause. The blonde made an annoyed sound and shifting, pushing all the way up to the hilt before glaring up at Sasuke with an 'I'm fine' look. Sasuke smiled and began to set a fast tempo, watching the blonde carefully for any signs of pain. When there were no signs Sasuke began to thrust harder, occasionally rolling his hips to hit Naruto's prostate, earning loud screams of pleasure. He reached down and wrapped his hand around the blonde's member again, squeezing it slightly before stroking it in time with his thrusts, making Naruto writhe and moan in pleasure.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto murmured, lost in ecstasy, "I'm gonna cu-cum." Sasuke pulled out swiftly, wrapping his lips around Naruto's phallus and deep-throating it, sliding his tongue expertly around it, stroking himself as he did. Naruto moaned in pleasure, grasping the dark locks and holding them as he came into Sasuke's mouth with a scream. Sasuke swallowed every drop, licking Naruto clean. To his surprise the blonde sat up and pushed onto his knees, sliding his tongue from the tip of Sasuke's erection all the way to the base then back again. He circled the head with his tongue a few times before taking the first inch into his mouth and humming, his tongue still working as he bobbed his head, engulfing Sasuke. The brunette's breath, which was already broken into pants, became shuddering gasps of pleasure as he approached his climax. He screamed with pleasure when Naruto pressed his fingers into Sasuke's prostate at the same time as he gave a particularly hard suck, causing the brunette to cum. Naruto swallowed it all like Sasuke had then pulled Sasuke against him, curling up on the soft mattress and resting his head against the brunette's pale chest.

"I love you, Sasuke," the blonde murmured sleepily, pulling the blankets over them.

"I love you too, dobe," Sasuke whispered, holding Naruto close.

* * *

**Riayu: **This reminded me of the movie The Eye. It's a thriller about a lady who gets an eye transplant and starts seeing some pretty creepy stuff.

**Arbela: **I don't think anyone cares.

**Riayu: **I know they don't. I just don't want to leave. I'm not going to get any more reviews. And I don't have any new ideas for a story, plus I need to get back to _my _characters.

**Itachi: **Thank you, God.

**Riayu: **I could have left you as the bad guy and made everyone hate you, weasel.

**Arbela: Over the sound of Itachi and Riayu **Thanks for reading all the way to the end, guys. Please review and get a free yacht.

**Riayu: **And a private island with a carbon copy of each of your favorite Naruto characters! I'll miss you all, until next time. One last thing, I think someone who reads my stuff put out a story about Naruto being mute, if it was you could you please PM me because some people have been asking. If anyone would like to read such a story, please PM or leave it in a review. Sorry for forgetting.


End file.
